


Supernatural, nur eine Geschichte - oder?

by EirienGER



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blindness, Blood, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Monsters, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER
Summary: Die Fanfic spielt etwa Anfang/Mitte Staffel 4 (nach Monster-Movie). Sam und Dean kommen nach Duluth, um das Verschwinden mehrerer Personen zu untersuchen. Sie wissen zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass es die Bücher von "Carver Edlund" gibt - Andere jedoch schon...
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural, nur eine Geschichte - oder?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine meiner älteren Supernatural-Fanfics aus dem Jahr 2011. Aber ich finde, zum Glück ist man wieder recht schnell in den älteren Staffeln drin, während man anfängt zu lesen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß :-)
> 
> Dislaimer: Diese Fanfiction-Geschichte wurde lediglich zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und es werden keine materiellen Vorteile durch sie erlangt. Mit ihrer Veröffentlichung im Netz werden keine Verletzungen der Copyrights beabsichtigt. This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

  
Es war ein schöner, warmer Sommertag in Duluth. Wenn man das warm nennen wollte. Für die Bewohner dieser Stadt, die direkt am westlichen Ende des Lake Superior gelegen war, fühlte es sich jedenfalls an wie einer dieser Tage an welchen die Badesachen eingepackt und zum Strand gefahren wurde.  
In anderen Teilen der USA würde man darüber den Kopf schütteln - aber Duluth war eben nicht wie die Städte unten im Süden. Emily lächelte vor sich hin als sie darüber nachdachte, dass eine Freundin, die sie online kennen gelernt hatte, bestürzt reagiert hatte als sie ihr erzählte, dass sie hier bereits bei 15 Grad die kurzen Hosen aus dem Schrank holten. Für sie dort unten in Florida unvorstellbar. Dann seufzte sie - Florida... ob sie einfach mal dorthin fliegen sollte? Ihr war heute schrecklich langweilig und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mal aus ihren gewohnten Bahnen ausbrechen wollte.

Heute wäre sie wenigstens gerne an den See gefahren - doch ihre beste Freundin Sharon musste gerade jetzt im elterlichen Motel aushelfen und im Diner bedienen. Also war dieser Plan hinüber und Emily hatte beschlossen, ihrer Freundin wenigstens einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen ihrer Shorts und schlenderte den kurzen Weg zu dem im Stil der 50er gehaltenen Restaurant. Gerade bog sie auf den Parkplatz ein, als sie ein lautes Motorengeräusch hinter sich wahr nahm und daher vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zur Seite auf den Gehweg hüpfte. Als der Wagen an ihr vorbei zog, blieb sie kurz stehen und musste erneut lächeln:

Ein 1967er Chevrolet Impala SS. Schwarz. Sie hatte den Wagen gegoogelt, nachdem sie angefangen hatte, die wohl spannendsten Bücher ihres Lebens zu lesen. Was redete sie da - sie hatte sie verschlungen! Manche von ihnen hatte sie inzwischen drei Mal gelesen und sie wurde nicht müde sich zu überlegen, wie es wohl nach dem letzten Buch weiter gegangen wäre.

Der Fahrer des Wagens suchte einen Parkplatz recht weit von der Anmeldung entfernt. Also hatten sie wohl bereits eingecheckt. Emilys Interesse war geweckt, also verminderte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und beobachtete die beiden jungen Männer, die ausstiegen.

Überraschenderweise passten die Beiden recht gut zur Beschreibung der Hauptpersonen Sam und Dean in den Büchern. Einer von ihnen war größer als der Andere, trug sein Haar etwas länger. Der Andere war nur etwas älter, etwas kleiner, mir kurzen, dunkelblonden Haaren. Selbst die Kleidung passte.

Dann ging Emily ein Licht auf - diese zwei machten vielleicht an diesem Wochenende so etwas wie ein Rollenspiel! Larping! Sie hatte nie viel dafür übrig gehabt, aber sie wusste, dass es Leute gab, die sich im Web dafür verabredeten! Ja, das mussten die zwei hier abziehen! Sie grinste und blieb schließlich stehen. Es war schön, dass es da draußen noch verrücktere Leute als sie gab!

Der, der "Dean" verkörperte, ging zum Kofferraum und öffnete ihn. "Sam" lief hingegen in Richtung der Anmeldung los. "Dean" zog eine prall gepackte Dufflebag aus dem Kofferraum und sah sich um. Als sein Blick in ihre Richtung huschte, zog Emily schnell ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und tat so, als würde sie einen Anruf erhalten. Sie wollte ja nicht wie eine Gafferin aussehen.

Zum Glück stand sie weit genug weg, sodass "Dean" sie wohl nicht als Bedrohung wahrnahm, sich schnell wieder umdrehte und schließlich den Boden des Kofferraums hoch klappte. Emilys Augen wurden groß - wow, diese Kerle waren echt gut vorbereitet! Hatten sie etwa ALLES aus den Büchern nachgemacht? Zu gerne würde sie einen Blick in diesen Kofferraum werfen! Sicher befanden sich darin jede Menge unechte Pistolen, Haushaltsbenzin und natürlich Salz. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto interessanter wurde dieses Larping für sie. Zumal diese Beiden vom Optischen her nicht von schlechten Eltern waren...

"Dean" steckte etwas in seine Jackentasche und verschloss den Kofferraum anschließend wieder. Dann kehrte "Sam" mit dem Schlüssel zurück und sie verschwanden in einem der Motelzimmer. Emily wartete noch einen Moment, dann kam sie sich irgendwie albern vor und lief schließlich weiter auf den Eingang des Diners zu. Doch ihre Laune hatte sich durch den kleinen Vorfall erheblich gebessert.

Drinnen herrschte fast kein Betrieb, was Emily doch noch einmal einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasste - sie hätte den Tag mit Sharon wirklich besser verbringen können! Doch statt dessen musste diese bis zwanzig Uhr arbeiten und war danach meistens zu müde, um noch großartig etwas zu unternehmen. Großartig. Die zweite Servicekraft, Carrie, lächelte ihr zu, als sie herein kam und Emily winkte kurz. Dann entdeckte sie Sharon weiter hinten im Laden, wie sie einem jungen Mann gerade Kaffee nachschenkte. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und Emily ließ sich auf eine der in dunkelrotem Kunstleder bezogenen Bänke gleiten. Sharon kam sofort an ihren Tisch, nachdem sie den Mann fertig bedient hatte.

"Hey Em.", seufzte sie und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank.

"Viel los?", fragte sie.

"Nein!", schoss es aus Sharon heraus. "Eben nicht! Verdammt, ich hätte solche Lust, mit Dir an den Strand zu gehen! Ich habe die neue Kamera gestern bekommen!"

"Echt?", Emily bekam große Augen. "Und konntest Du schon etwas damit herum experimentieren?"

Sharon wollte später Fotografin werden und sie trieben sich häufig zusammen draußen herum, um nach geeigneten Motiven zu suchen. Emily liebte ihre Arbeiten und war stolz auf ihre beste Freundin.

"Keine Chance... aber vielleicht heute Abend, wenn ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten kann."

"Ruf mich an, ich bin dabei.", Emily lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Willst Du was Bestellen?"

"Ich nehme einen Milkshake.", beschloss sie kurzerhand. "Vanille."

"Ja, ist heiß heute... ich werde mir auch einen genehmigen. Dann kann ich mal 5 Minuten Pause machen."

"Gute Idee.", Emily drehte sich kurz zur Tür als sie hörte, wie diese geöffnet wurde und die dort angebrachte kleine Glocke neue Besucher ankündigte.

Die beiden Larp-Jungs! Schnell wandte sie sich wieder um. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und versuchte, ein allzu offensichtliches Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Zu allem Übel ließen sich die Beiden auch noch direkt am Tisch hinter ihr nieder. Jetzt konnte sie nichts dagegen tun - sie musste einfach lauschen.

"Wenn ich noch einen dieser Mikrowellen-Tortillas hätte essen müssen, wäre ich heute echt ausgerastet.", sagte "Dean", der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches saß.

"Dann iss doch ein einziges Mal etwas Gesundes, Mann.", entgegnete "Sam", der genau hinter Emily und somit Rücken an Rücken mit ihr saß.

Die Diskussion übers Essen? Herrlich! Emily amüsierte sich jetzt schon köstlich - wenn die Zwei sich auch noch mit den Namen der Beiden anredeten, würde sie laut los lachen.

"Bist Du irre? Die haben Chili Dogs und French Fries!"

"Das Chili wird Dir irgendwann noch aus den Ohren heraus kommen!"

"Ist ja nicht Dein Problem!", gab "Dean" genervt zurück.

"Oh, doch! Es ist mein Problem! Wenn Du wieder stundenlang das Bad blockierst!", "Sam" klang nicht gerade amüsiert.

Emily schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und erstickte das Lachen, das ihr beinahe entwischt wäre.

"Ach, halt´ einfach die Klappe, okay?"

"Alter, wenn Du Hunger hast, bist Du echt ein Arsch!"

Sie hörte, wie "Dean" laut durch atmete, dann erreichte Sharon den Tisch der Beiden und die Unterhaltung war erst einmal beendet. Emily spitzte die Ohren.

"Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte Sharon freundlich.

"Du zuerst.", sagte "Dean".

"Ein Hühnersandwich und einen Beilagensalat, bitte.", bestellte "Sam". "Coke Light."

"Gerne.", Sharon klang überfreundlich - kein Wunder, bei dem Aussehen der Beiden. "Und Sie, Sir?"

"Ich nehme eine große Coke. Und außerdem habe ich heute einen Bärenhunger.", antwortete "Dean" und in seiner Stimme schwang Sarkasmus mit. "Ich nehme einmal die Onion-Rings, den Blue-Cheese-Burger mit extra Speck und einen Chili-Dog mit reichlich Jalapenos. Dazu bitte Fritten mit scharfer Soße."

Emily musste sich auf ihren Daumen beißen, um nicht doch noch los zu lachen. Das war herrlich! Dieser Tag schien also doch noch interessant zu werden!

"Kommt sofort.", gab Sharon zurück und schwebte mit einem seligen Lächeln an Emilys Tisch vorbei.

Offenbar hatte der Auftritt der Beiden auch Sharons Tag gerettet.

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?", fragte "Sam" in diesem Moment.

"Wie Du sagtest, wenn ich Hunger habe, dann bin ich unausstehlich!", gab "Dean" mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme zurück.

"Soll ich mir am Besten ein zweites Motelzimmer mieten?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rutschte "Sam" von der Bank, ging an Emilys Tisch vorbei und steuerte die Toiletten an.

Kapitel 2

Möglichst unauffällig beobachtete Emily ihn, bis er in dem Raum verschwunden war. Wow, er hatte echt trainiert...

"Hey, hier ist Dein Shake!"

Sharon riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie zuckte ertappt zusammen. Ihre Freundin lachte und warf ihr einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, als sie sich nochmals kurz setzte und ihr den Milkshake hin schob.

"Der ist Süß, oder? Ich schwöre Dir, wenn die Zwei hier nicht aufgetaucht wären, dann wäre ich hier drinnen heute eingegangen! Wie eine alte Pflaume! Nur alte Säcke bisher! Und kein Trinkgeld!", flüsterte sie.

"Er sieht wirklich gut aus..."

"Soll ich euch in ein Gespräch verwickeln?"

"Nein!", zischte Emily und sie riss die Augen auf. "Hör auf damit!"

Sharon hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, Jungs anzusprechen - im Gegensatz zu ihr! Sie würde sich zu Tode schämen und keinen geraden Satz heraus bekommen.

"Wehe! Ich warne Dich!", fuhr sie drohend fort. "Die Zwei sind sowieso wegen etwas ganz Anderem hier. Sie wollen keine Dates!"

"Ach, und woher willst Du das wissen? Sie sind doch nicht schwul, oder? Oh, bitte nicht!"

"Nein!", Emily lachte kurz. "Erinnerst Du Dich an die Bücher die ich Dir gegeben habe? Die, die Du blöd fandest und nach einige Seiten aufgehört hast zu lesen?"

"Diese komischen Geisterjäger?"

"Dämonenjäger! Die zwei hier sind mit exakt dem Wagen hier, der im Buch beschrieben ist - und ihre Kleidung? Ihr Auftreten? Alles passt! Die zwei machen ein Larp-Game!"

"Ein was?"

Klar, Sharon war nicht der Typ, der sich mit so etwas beschäftigte. Emily atmete durch, um nicht die Geduld mit ihrer Freundin zu verlieren.

"Ein Rollenspiel."

"Klingt sexy.", Sharon grinste.

"Nicht so etwas!", gab Emily zurück und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. "Sie spielen die beiden Hauptfiguren im Buch nach. Wir sollten ihnen den Spass nicht verderben."

"Tu ich nicht, solange ich heute Abend ein Date mit dem Kerl hinter Dir bekomme.", ihr Blick blieb an seinem Hinterkopf kleben.

"Ich dachte, Du bist nach Feierabend zu müde, um noch was zu unternehmen? Deine Worte!"

"Ich glaube, heute habe ich Energie dafür!"

Ein Klingeln am Tresen ließ sie aufhorchen.

"Getränke sind fertig, bin gleich zurück!"

Angespannt beobachtete Emily wie Sharon die beiden Gläser holte und sich dem Tisch näherte, an dem "Dean" zurück geblieben war und wartete.

"Hier Ihre Coke und eine Coke Light.", flötete sie.

"Danke, Sweetheart."

"Gern geschehen."

Emily konnte es nicht fassen! Sharon flirtete tatsächlich mit dem Kerl!  
Sie kam wieder an ihren Tisch und setzte sich. Unübersehbar blickte sie an Emily vorbei und lächelte überlegen, bevor sie sie wieder ansah.

"Hör auf damit!", flüsterte Emily nun.

"Ich bin nur nett."

"Du hast ´nen Knall!"

"Er gefällt mir eben, okay?", gab sie leise zurück und warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, bevor sie den Kopf etwas senkte und sich nach vorne über den Tisch beugte. "Hast Du seine Augen gesehen? Ich schwöre Dir, ich habe noch nie so schöne Augen gesehen... und diese Lippen!"

"Nochmals! Die wollen keine Mädchen abschleppen! Lass es einfach, okay?"

"Okay okay - wenn Dir diese Sache, dass die Beiden ihr komisches Spiel spielen können so wichtig ist, dann schließen wir einen Pakt!", schlug Sharon vor.

"Einen Pakt?"

Das hatten sie seit Jahren nicht mehr getan... seit vielen Jahren. Seit sie kleine Mädchen gewesen waren und gewettet hatten, dass sie sich nicht trauen würden, zu Halloween über den Friedhof zu laufen. Aber - keine von ihnen hatte jemals einen Pakt den sie geschlossen hatten, gebrochen.

"Was schwebt Dir vor?", fragte Emily und war gespannt.

"Wir spielen ihr Spiel mit! Wir verraten ihnen nicht, dass wir wissen, dass die dieses Rollenspiel machen. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt auch egal, solange ich heute Abend in seinen Armen lande!"

"Sharon, mach mal halblang!"

"Und Du gehst mit dem Großen aus."

"Nein! Nein, kommt nicht in Frage. Tu, was Du willst, aber lass mich aus dem Spiel, okay?"

Sie grinste.

"Haben wir nun einen Deal oder nicht? Ich habe freie Hand und keiner von uns lässt sie auffliegen, egal was passiert?"

Emily wusste schon, dass es eine Falle war, doch sie konnte Sharon nichts abschlagen.

"Na gut. Deal."

"Super!", Sharon strahlte und drehte sich um.

"Sam" kehrte von der Toilette zurück. Emily lächelte ihm kurz zu, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging und sein Blick sie streifte.

"Siehst Du! Er steht auf Dich! Perfekt!", Sharon war ganz Feuer und Flamme.

"Halt einfach die Klappe!", gab Emily zurück. "Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich in so was ein Versager bin!"

"Darum sitzt Du auch immer an Tagen wie diesen hier drinnen und musst Dich mit mir langweilen!", versuchte Sharon sie zu ärgern, wobei sie ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Klaps auf die Wange gab, bevor sie wieder aufstand und sich in Richtung der Küche bewegte. Natürlich nicht, ohne dabei noch einmal verführerisch über ihre Schulter in Richtung "Dean" zu sehen und mit den Hüften zu wackeln wie ein Topmodel.

Nun bemerkte Emily wieder wie sie einen roten Kopf bekam, aber mehr aus Wut auf Sharon, weil sie wusste, dass sie recht mit ihrer Aussage hatte. Sie sprach nie Männer an, hatte im letzten Jahr nur zwei Dates gehabt und die kamen auch zustande, weil Sharon sie irgendwohin mit geschleppt hatte. Sie seufzte und nahm frustriert einen Schluck von ihrem Milkshake.

Sie bemerkte, dass es recht still hinter ihr geworden war - nein, falsch, sie hatte sich nur -dank Sharon- nicht mehr auf die Unterhaltung der Beiden konzentriert.

"Ähm, entschuldigung."

Emily hob den Kopf, den Trinkhalm noch immer zwischen ihren Lippen, doch als sie erkannte wer da an ihrem Tisch stand, klappte ihr der Mund auf und sie ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Kapitel 3

"Ja?", fragte sie leise.

Es war "Sam", der an ihren Tisch getreten war. Und egal was Sharon gesagt hatte - nicht "Dean" hatte die schönsten Augen die sie jemals gesehen hatte, sondern dieser Mann hier, der sie freundlich anblickte.

"Darf ich mich kurz setzen? Mein Bruder und ich untersuchen einige Vorfälle hier in der Stadt und vielleicht können Sie mir etwas dazu sagen?"

"Sicher."

Herrje, wenn sie weiter so einsilbige Antworten gab, konnte das hier ja heiter werden. Sie versuchte, sich zusammen zu reißen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass die zwei hier ein Larping-Game veranstalteten, mehr nicht!

"Ich bin Sam.", stellte er sich vor.

Emily nickte. Sam... okay, er blieb wirklich in seiner Rolle. Und sie musste mitspielen. Sie hatte es Sharon versprochen.

Verdammt, musste er aber auch noch so gut dazu aussehen?

Er wartete einen Moment, ob sie sich auch vorstellte, doch als keine Antwort kam (wofür Emily sich später ohrfeigen würde), fuhr er fort.

"In den letzten zwei Wochen sind elf Menschen aus diesem Stadtteil hier verschwunden. Haben Sie etwas davon gehört?"

Wow, Sie hatten sich sogar einen echten Fall ausgesucht! Die zwei meinten es ernst!

"Ja.", begann sie und räusperte sich. "Viele Leute in der Gegend sind deshalb sehr verängstigt und manche lassen ihre Kinder schon gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus."

Das war immerhin ein vollständiger Satz gewesen der zeigte, dass sie nicht vollkommen bescheuert war.

"Aber es sind immer Personen zwischen 20 und 30, die verschwinden, richtig?", fragte er nach.

Wie konnte er nur so sachlich sein und dabei so... sexy klingen? Sie atmete tief ein.

"Richtig.", antwortete sie und sie bemühte sich, schnell fortzufahren. Nervös spielte sie mit ihrem Trinkhalm. "Die Polizei kann aber wohl noch nichts sagen, die Entführungen geschehen vollkommen willkürlich, an verschiedenen Orten und zu verschiedenen Zeiten."

"Und trotzdem sind Sie alleine unterwegs?", fragte er.

Überrascht sah sie ihn wieder an.

"Ich habe Sie gesehen, auf dem Parkplatz.", erklärte er.

"Mhm, ja, das war ich...", lahm, oje sie klang so lahm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Kerl sich jemanden wie mich schnappen würde."

"Wieso denken Sie das?"

Sie zuckte mit der Schulter.

"Naja... ich kenne einige der Personen, die verschwunden sind. Sie waren mit mir und Sharon zusammen an der Schule."

"Sharon?"

"Meine Freundin, sie bedient hier."

"Ach so.", er lächelte. "Okay. Sie denken also, es gibt es doch ein Muster für die Entführungen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, bis auf das Alter? Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung!", sie lachte, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

"Okay.", er lächelte - schon wieder. "Können Sie mir zeigen, welche Personen das sind, wenn ich die Unterlagen hole? Ich habe Bilder der bisherigen Vermissten."

"Sicher."

"Gut, bin gleich zurück!"

Er erhob sich und stoppte noch einmal kurz am Nebentisch. Emilys Herz pochte vor Aufregung. Sam - sollte er wirklich so heißen, sorgte dafür, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren.

"Die Autoschlüssel, Dean.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Dean - jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch Dean genannt...

Langsam begann sie zu zweifeln, ob die Zwei hier nur ein Larping-Game machten. Der Fall war real... und vielleicht war es ja nur ein Zufall, dass sie diese Vornamen trugen - und das Auto fuhren - und den Kofferraum hatten...

Nein, rief sie sich zur Besinnung.

Supernatural war nur eine Geschichte und die Beiden übertrieben es mit ihrem "Spiel". Aber warum hatte er sie ansprechen müssen? Das war nicht gut... gar nicht! Sam war genau ihr Typ... und er war dem Sam in den Büchern so ähnlich! Ob er ihr auch seinen richtigen Namen verraten würde, wenn sie sich traute, ihn zu fragen? Aber dann würde sie den Pakt mit Sharon brechen.

Wie auf Kommando erschien Sharon am Nebentisch und servierte Dean einen Teil des bestellten Essens, während Sam noch draußen war und die erwähnten Unterlagen holte.

"Guten Appetit.", säuselte Sharon.

Emily drehte sich etwas, um ihre Freundin anzusehen. Doch diese lächelte ihr nur verschwörerisch zu und ging sofort zurück zum Tresen.

Verdammt!, fluchte Emily innerlich. Sharon wollte nicht im Weg sein, wenn Sam zurück kam! Sie hatte ihr Gespräch mit Sicherheit beobachtet und dachte, er würde mit ihr flirten! Doch das war so was von falsch!

"Komm hier her!", formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen und deutete ihr an, zu ihr zu kommen, doch diese schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und blieb an Ort und Stelle.

Noch immer innerlich fluchend rutschte Emily von der Bank und setzte dazu an, zum Tresen zu gehen und die Sache hier und jetzt zu beenden, diesen blöden Pakt für gestorben zu erklären und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch das war der Moment, als die Türklingel wieder ertönte und Sam das Diner wieder betrat.

"Wenn Sie wollen, setzen Sie sich doch einfach gleich zu uns.", hörte sie "Deans" Stimme hinter sich. "Dann können wir zusammen über den Fall reden."

Sie drehte sich um. Sharon hatte recht gehabt - dieser Mann war wirklich gutaussehend! Wie gemacht für ihre beste Freundin.

"Oh, ich möchte nicht beim Essen stören.", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

"Kein Problem.", er lächelte.

Oh ja - er war so was von Sharons Typ... er sah viel zu gut aus.

Herrje, was war nur los mit ihr? Gingen die Hormone mit ihr durch, oder was? Warum hatte sie auch diese Bücher lesen müssen, die ihr nun alle möglichen Fantasie-Szenarien ins Gehirn pflanzten? Warum nur hatte sie überhaupt so viel Fantasie?

Und warum gab es in diesen Büchern so wunderschön romantisch-kitschig geschriebene Liebesszenen? Und warum zum Himmel ersetzte ihr Gehirn einfach die Fantasie-Figuren mit diesen beiden, sehr realen Männern hier? Das war nicht fair - einfach nicht fair...

"Was ist nun? Rutschen Sie rein!", er zeigte mit der Gabel auf den noch freien Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und widmete sich dann wieder seinem reichlich vorhandenen Essen.

"Nein, ich...", versuchte sie noch einmal zu entkommen, doch dann hatte Sam den Tisch erreicht.

"Oh, Sie haben meinen Bruder schon kennen gelernt?"

"Mhm.", zu mehr war sie momentan nicht fähig.

Er grinste und rutschte wieder auf die Bank.

"Ich bin Dean.", sagte der "Bruder".

"Nehmen Sie Platz.", Sam wies auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Sie gab sich geschlagen und setzte sich neben ihn. Er stellte den Teller mit seinem Essen zur Seite, dann legte er eine dünne Akte auf den Tisch und schlug sie auf.

"Ich habe vorhin Ihren Namen nicht verstanden.", sagte Dean, bevor er sich einen Onion Ring in den Mund schob.

"Emily.", antwortete sie.

"Okay, Emily - Sie kennen also einige der Verschwundenen? Sorry, ich konnte das Gespräch zwischen Ihnen und Sam nicht überhören..."

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und lächelte spitzbübisch - sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass er ihr und Sharons Gespräch ebenfalls nicht überhören konnte?  
Oh Gott - das hier war wohl das peinlichste Erlebnis ihres Lebens. Es zählte noch nicht einmal mehr, dass diese Beiden Larp-Spieler waren und dass sie sich vor wenigen Minuten noch köstlich über sie amüsiert hatte... gerade machte sie sich hier zum Gespött!

Was, beziehungsweise wie viel davon hatte er wohl mitbekommen? Sharon hatte ja nicht gerade hinter dem Zaun gehalten mit ihren... Absichten!  
Sie spürte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde.

"Naja, kennen ist zuviel gesagt.", begann sie, um auf seine Frage zurück zu kommen. "Wir waren an der gleichen Schule."

"Und welche sind es?", fragte Sam und schob ihr einen Ausdruck mit den Namen und Fotos der bisher Verschwundenen hinüber.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gesichter wandern und erneut keimte Mitgefühl für diese Menschen auf - jeder in der Stadt hoffte, dass sie unversehrt gefunden werden würden. Die Bilder holten sie wieder etwas in die Realität zurück und sie schwor sich, sich ab sofort zusammen zu reißen.

"Veronica war Cheerleaderin, genau wie Carol.", sie zeigte auf die beiden Fotos. "Matt und Henry waren im Schwimmteam. Amber die Schulsprecherin. Martin war Quarterback."

"Also waren sie alle recht beliebt?", schlussfolgerte Sam.

"Könnte man so sagen."

"Oh, Sie suchen nach den Verschwundenen?", Sharon war plötzlich am Tisch aufgetaucht und warf ebenfalls interessiert einen Blick in die Akte.

In den Händen trug sie auf zwei Tellern das restliche Essen für Dean.  
Emily hob den Kopf.  
Subtil war Sharon ja noch nie gewesen - aber das? Das war ja ein Frontalangriff!

"Ich bin Sharon, Emilys beste Freundin.", stellte sie sich ungeniert vor. "Schmeckt Ihnen Ihr Essen? Hier kommt der Rest!"

Sie sprach ausschließlich mit Dean, während sie Sam und Emily bewusst ignorierte. Sie zeigte ihm ihr umwerfendstes Lächeln, stellte die Teller hin und er sah sie einen Moment zu lange an, bevor er sich bei ihr bedankte. Okay - Sharon hatte es geschafft. Sie war am Ziel. Dean war definitiv interessiert. Emily kannte dieses Spiel bereits.

"Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns, wenn Sie uns ebenfalls weiterhelfen können, Sharon.", schlug Dean nun prompt vor und rutschte etwas zur Seite.

"Gern.", und schon saß sie am Tisch. "Was möchten Sie denn wissen?"

Emily blickte hinüber zu Sam, doch dieser schien nicht begeistert vom Verhalten seines "Bruders" zu sein. Bestimmt hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet zwei Mädchen ihre Pläne fürs Wochenende durchkreuzen würden. Und jetzt, da Sharon fast am Ziel war, würde sie keinesfalls wieder locker lassen.

"Können Sie vielleicht Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den Verschwundenen ausmachen? Kennen Sie deren Familien?", fragte Sam nun.

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste.", antwortete Sharon.

"Sie sind aber alle Mitglied im Exalted Club.", fiel Emily nun ein.

"Der Exalted Club?", fragte Dean und riss den Blick von Sharon los.

"Ein ziemlich nobler Schuppen unten am Strand.", antwortete diese nun. "Man kommt nur als Mitglied rein. Mein Dad ist Mitglied."

Frech griff sie sich eine Pommes und schob sie sich in den Mund.

"Ach - und wie könnte es zum Beispiel jemand wie wir da rein schaffen?", Dean lächelte, als sie sich ihm zu wandte.

"Morgen Abend findet dort eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung statt, zu der meine Eltern eingeladen sind.", gab Sharon zurück. "Ich könnte mit Sicherheit noch vier Eintrittskarten organisieren."

Emily sah ihre Freundin warnend an. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder?  
Sharon schien dieses Spiel richtig zu genießen... sie übertrieb es maßlos.  
Oh Gott, wo würde das nur enden?

"Also, dann haben wir mit den beiden Ladies morgen Abend ein Date?", fragte Dean.

Emily erstarrte. Ein Date? Im Exalted Club? Sie in einem Kleid mit hohen Schuhen? Mit diesen Beiden? Nein - das überstieg nun wirklich ihren Horizont.

"Nein, ich kann nicht.", sagte sie schnell.

"Du kannst!", Sharon griff nach ihrer Hand. "Ich weiß, dass Du kannst. Komm schon, das wird aufregend!"

Das Unbehagen in Emily wuchs an. Sie würde aus dieser Sache höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr raus kommen...  
Toll - ihr war so klar gewesen, dass das alles in einer Katastrophe enden würde!

"Na schön.", hörte sie sich sagen.

"Perfekt!", quietschte Sharon und zog den Block und Stift aus ihrer Schürze, die natürlich zu ihrem 50-er-Jahre-Outfit passte. "Ich schreibe euch meine Nummer auf. Um 20.00 Uhr habe ich hier Schluss. Vielleicht möchtet ihr den Abend ja nicht alleine verbringen und wir können euch schon mal die Gegend zeigen."

"Danke, das ist sehr nett, aber wir haben heute Abend noch zu arbeiten.", antwortete Sam. "Wir müssen uns die Tatorte ansehen."

Deans enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck entging Emily nicht - genauso wenig wie der, von Sharon...

*

Kapitel 4

_"Wir müssen uns die Tatorte ansehen!"_ , äffte Sharon Sam nach. "War ja klar, dass Du wieder den Miesepeter an schleppst!"

"Hey!", verteidigte Emily sich entrüstet. "Ich habe niemanden an geschleppt! Du hast abgeschleppt! Musstest Du mir das antun und mich mit in den Exalted Club einplanen? Den Exalted Club?"

Sie wiederholte den Namen mit Nachdruck, da sie Sharon schon mindestens fünfzig Mal eine Absage erteilt hatte, wenn diese sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sie nicht zu einer dieser überheblichen Partys dort begleiten wollte. Das war einfach nicht ihre Welt. Okay, ihre Ablehnung kam eventuell auch daher, dass sie dort für einen Sommer einen Ferienjob gehabt hatte und von einigen der Neureichen in der Stadt, mehr als herablassend behandelt worden war.

"Warum regst Du Dich so auf? Ist ja nicht so, dass Du dort morgen Abend die Drinks servieren musst!", brachte Sharon es auf den Punkt.

"Danke.", spuckte sie aus. Langsam war Emily beleidigt.

Sharon kam auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Oberarm.

"Tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur, dass wir etwas Spaß zusammen haben. Sam passt wirklich perfekt zu Dir und es wird bestimmt ein schöner Abend werden."

"Wo bitteschön passt Sam perfekt zu mir?", fragte sie scharfzüngig.

"Du solltest Dich nicht immer so runter machen. Du wirst morgen Abend so hübsch aussehen.", sie wandte sich um und öffnete ihren prall gefüllten Schrank. "Mhm, was ziehe ich nur an?"

"Dir ist schon klar, dass ich kein Kleid habe.", informierte Emily sie.

Sharon drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und schien nachzudenken. Emily hasste es, wenn ihre Freundin ihre selbstsüchtigen Phasen hatte. Und das hier war eine. Eine sehr schlimme, extrem ausgeprägte selbstsüchtige Phase... wie hatte sie sich nur auf diesen blöden Pakt einlassen können?

"Ah, ich weiß welches Kleid Du anziehen kannst!", rief Sharon nun. "Keine Angst, ich hatte es die letzten zwei oder drei Jahre nicht an, also wird niemand erkennen, dass es ein altes Kleid von mir ist."

"Oh Gott!", Emily verdrehte die Augen. "Das ist ja wie bei ´The OC´! Die achten darauf, ob Du ein Kleid mehrmals trägst?"

"Klar. Em, das ist normal dort."

"Normal? Wie bitteschön ist das normal? Diese Kleider kosten ein Vermögen! Und wie soll ich überhaupt in eins Deiner Kleider rein passen? Kannst Du mir das mal erklären?"

Ohne zu antworten zog Sharon das besagte Kleid hervor und Emily fehlten erst mal die Worte. Das Kleid war wunderschön, hatte einen Empire-Schnitt, fiel fließend zu Boden und auf dem bronzefarbenen Stoff waren unzählige bunte und glitzernde Steinchen angebracht. Wenn Emily jemals ein Kleid tragen würde - das war es.

"Oh.", war alles, was aus ihr heraus kam.

"Es ist schön, nicht wahr? Eins meiner Lieblingskleider. Ich hätte es gerne öfter angezogen, aber wie Du schon erkannt hast, achten die drauf.", sagte sie mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

"Sharon, das ist wirklich traumhaft.", sagte sie, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

"Und es glitzert. Nicht zu viel. Es ist genau richtig, oder?"

"Es glitzert.", wiederholte sie und ein kleines Lächeln entwischte ihr.

"Ich wusste, dass es Dir gefällt."

"Kann ich es anprobieren?"

Sharon strahlte plötzlich. Und Emily verfluchte sich. Ihre Freundin hatte es geschafft, Emily zum Girlie mutieren zu lassen. Mit einem einzigen Kleid. Verdammt.

*

"Wir müssen uns noch die Tatorte ansehen?", rief Dean und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

"Das war der Plan.", gab Sam zurück.

"Alter! Ist Dir nicht die Idee gekommen, dass die zwei sich hier auskennen und uns die Tatorte auch hätten zeigen können? Du hast mir die Tour vermasselt!"

"Ich wollte, dass Du Dich auf den Fall konzentrierst."

"Wann war ich jemals unkonzentriert?", fragte er.

Sein Bruder sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und diesem wissenden Blick an - oh ja, Dean kannte diesen Blick.

"Verdammt, Sam! Ich hab einiges nachzuholen! Und diese Sharon ist echt heiß!"

"Was meinst Du mit ´einiges nachholen´?, fragte Sam.

"Meine zurück erlangte Jungfräulichkeit, natürlich!"

Sam verdrehte die Augen.

"Wenn ich mir das noch ein einziges Mal anhören muss, dann schwöre ich Dir-"

"Aber es ist so, Sammy!"

"Dean! Du hattest Sex mit Lucy. Vergessen? Und mit dem Mädchen, das wir bei unserem letzten Fall kennen gelernt haben. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin Du vorgestern Nacht verschwunden bist! Wenn mich meine Kenntnis in Biologie nicht täuscht, ist man nur eine Jungfrau bis zum _ERSTEN MAL._ "

"Nur wenn man das so eng sieht, wie Du.", gab er beleidigt zurück.

"Die ganze Welt sieht das so!"

Dean verzog das Gesicht. Dass Sam auch immer das letzte Wort haben musste!

"Trotzdem hätte ich den Abend heute anders verbringen können!"

"Wir finden die Tatorte auch sehr gut alleine. Und Emily hat sich mehr als unwohl gefühlt, dass Sharon so auf Dich losgegangen ist. Sie hat Dich ja förmlich angesprungen. Hast Du das nicht mitbekommen?"

Dean blickte ihn verwundert an.

"Sie hat was? Mich angesprungen?", dann lachte er. "Und Emily hat sich unwohl gefühlt? Du müsstest Dich mal hören... Emo-Bitch!"

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu.  
Dean rutschte vom Bett und machte sich an seiner Tasche zu schaffen. Still grinste er vor sich hin.

Endlich hatte er mal das letzte Wort gehabt.

*

"Und wie funktioniert das mit diesen Rollenspielen? Könnten wir jetzt zum Beispiel unser eigenes aufziehen und ´The OC´ morgen Abend nachspielen? Du bist Marissa und ich bin Summer?"

Emily atmete tief durch und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie befand sich in Sharons Badezimmer, das an deren Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Sie versuchte gerade, möglichst in dieses wunderschöne Kleid zu schlüpfen, ohne es zu zerstören. Der Stoff fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern an wie Luft. Sie war so darauf konzentriert, dass sie ihrer Freundin gerade nicht antworten konnte, sodass diese weiter redete.

"Aber wenn ich Summer bin, dann kriege ich ja Seth Cohen... ich will aber viel lieber Ryan. Willst Du Summer oder Marissa sein?"

Emily knurrte und schaffte es endlich, ihren Kopf durch die Öffnung zu stecken, nachdem sie sich durch gefühlte einhundert Meter Stoff durchgewühlt hatte. Warum, warum hatte sie nur den Titel von Sharons Lieblingsserie erwähnt?

"Mir egal.", gab sie zurück und besann sich dann auf ihre Antwort. "Nein, ich will gar niemand von denen sein! Ich will kein blödes Rollenspiel machen!"

"Was ist denn los da drinnen?"

Sharon stürmte herein und fing an zu lachen. Kein Wunder, bei dem Anblick, den sie bieten musste. Ihr Kopf war durch die Öffnung durch, doch auch einer ihrer Arme - und den hatte sie noch immer hilflos in die Luft gestreckt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob das Kleid es überleben würde, wenn sie den Arm herunter nahm, um es etwas weiter nach unten zu ziehen.

"Hilf mir!", forderte sie.

"Was machst Du denn da?"

"Wie soll man das Ding denn sonst anziehen?"

"Es gibt einen Reißverschluss an der Seite!"

Oh. Ein Reißverschluss. Was für eine praktische Erfindung! Hätte man sie nicht darauf hinweisen können? Oder das Ding so anbringen, dass es für normale menschliche Augen sichtbar war? Wäre das zu viel verlangt gewesen?

"Mach ihn auf, bitte!", rief sie.

Noch immer lachend näherte Sharon sich ihr und Emily fühlte danach sofort, wie ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zurück kehrte, als Sharon den Reißverschluss aufgezogen hatte.

"Danke."

"Dich kann man keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen.", schmunzelte sie.

Emily sah ihr in die Augen.

"Sharon, ich kann das nicht. Das Kleid ist wunderschön, aber selbst wenn ich da wirklich rein passe und wir meine Haare und Make-Up machen: Ich werde mich wie ein Trampel aufführen und alle werden mich anstarren und ich werde mich schrecklich fühlen. Bitte geh doch alleine mit den Beiden dort hin."

Sharons Blick wurde sanft. Anstelle einer Antwort zog sie das Kleid weiter herunter und rückte die Träger zurecht. Emily ließ sie gewähren und wartete geduldig auf deren Antwort. Sharon zog letztendlich den Reißverschluss wieder zu und ging zur Badezimmertür. Sie griff nach dem Türknopf und schwang sie zu, sodass der an der Tür angebrachte, große Spiegel zum Vorschein kam und Emilys Spiegelbild ein fing.

"Oh.", war erneut alles, was ihr menschliches, angeblich hoch entwickeltes Gehirn als Reaktion produzierte.

Kapitel 5

Dean hängte seinen Anzug auf einen Kleiderbügel, den er im Schrank ihres Motels gefunden hatte. Sie hatten schon schlechter übernachtet - Kleiderbügel waren niemals ein schlechtes Zeichen.

"Den ziehe ich morgen an.", verkündete er.

Sam drehte den Kopf und blickte kurz in seine Richtung.

"Nein, wirst Du nicht.", antwortete er.

"Und warum nicht?"

Sam drehte sein Laptop zu Dean, damit er die aufgerufene Website sehen konnte.

"Weil es im Exalted Club eine Kleidervorschrift gibt. Zu allen offiziellen Anlässen bitten sie darum, im Frack oder Smoking zu erscheinen.", erklärte er ihm.

Das kleine, gehässige Lächeln seines Bruders entging Dean natürlich nicht.

"Und was gibt´s da zu grinsen?"

"Nichts.", täuschte Sam an. "Ich weiß nur, wie sehr Du es liebst, eine Fliege zu tragen."

"Haha, witzig, Sam.", konterte er. "Pass auf, dass Dich morgen Abend nicht wieder eine Achtzigjährige angrabscht und mit Dir in die Kiste steigen will!"

Sam schnaubte bei der für ihn unschönen Erinnerung und Dean lachte leise in sich hinein.

"Jedenfalls müssen wir uns heute Abend noch Smokings ausleihen.", Sam klang gereizt, doch das störte Dean herzlich wenig.

"Oh, bringt das Deinen Plan die Tatorte zu besichtigen, nicht durcheinander?", fragte er mit einem Unschuldstonfall.

Sams Nasenflügel blähten sich auf - gut, sehr gut. Dean wusste nun, dass er ihm langsam richtig auf die Nerven ging. Genau das, was er verdient hatte, nachdem er ihm den Abend versaut hatte.

*

Emily war noch immer baff. Kleider machen Leute - so sagte man sich. Und es war schon erstaunlich, was dieses Kleid aus ihr machte. Es ließ sie wirklich nicht so trampelig und gewöhnlich aussehen, wie sonst. Und Sharon machte bereits die wildesten Pläne, wie man ihre Haare bändigen und hoch stecken oder toupieren und aufbauschen könnte. Teilweise wusste womöglich nur der liebe Gott, wovon Sharon sprach, wenn sie bestimmte Fachausdrücke in den Mund nahm.

"Und was denkst Du bei mir?", fragte sie in diesem Moment. "Die Haare glatt oder hoch stecken?"

Emily warf einen Blick auf Sharons traumhafte, dicke, blonde Wallemähne und fühlte schon wieder einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in ihrem Magen.

"Ich würde sie glätten und offen lassen.", riet sie ihr dann jedoch ehrlich.

"Ja. Ja... das mache ich. Das wird gut aussehen! Dean wird seinen Blick gar nicht von mir reißen können! Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihn im Smoking zu sehen! Der Mann ist so scharf! Hast Du seinen Hintern gesehen, als sie gegangen sind? Und dieser breite Rücken!"

Emily ließ die Schwärmerei über sich ergehen, doch bei Sharons Beschreibungen wanderten ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu Sam.

Natürlich hatte sie seinen Hintern gesehen. Und seinen breiten Rücken. Und sein Haar war so schön dicht und glänzte... er musste für morgen Abend sicher nichts mit seiner Frisur anstellen. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn sie mit ihren Fingern da durch fahren würde? Leise seufzte sie.

"Em!", riss Sharon sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"Was?"

Beschämt sah sie ihre Freundin an und fühlte sich ertappt.

"Nicht auf meinen Teppich sabbern, bitte.", sagte diese auch noch zu allem Übel.

Emily wusste nicht, was sie darauf hin erwidern sollte und betrachtete daher eingehend ihre Fingernägel. Die sie, wie sie sich sofort auf einer imaginären To-Do-Liste notierte, noch dringend feilen und lackieren musste.

"Du hast an Sam gedacht, stimmts?"

"Nein.", log sie.

"Willst Du ihn heute Abend schon wiedersehen?"

"Nein."

Wieder eine Lüge. Die Sharon natürlich durchschaute und ihre halbherzigen Antworten daher einfach mal ignorierte.

"Hey, die haben doch gesagt, sie wollen zu den Tatorten. Die liegen fast alle unten am Strand, richtig? Und was hatten wir heute Abend eigentlich vor? Richtig. Wir wollten an den Strand und einige Fotos schießen!", rief sie mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.

"Wie billig ist das denn, wenn wir so tun, als würden wir sie zufällig dort treffen?", fragte Emily lustlos.

"Du bist eine miese Spielverderberin!", Sharon funkelte sie wütend an.

Emily seufzte auf. Diskussionen mit Sharon liefen in der Regel so ab:

Sharon machte einen Plan oder Vorschlag. Emily brachte einen Einwand. Dann war es in 99% aller Fälle so, dass Sharon wütend reagierte und sie so lange mit ihren durchdringenden, blauen Augen anstarrte, bis sie nachgab und letztendlich doch das taten, was diese vorgeschlagen hatte.

Manchmal fragte Emily sich, wie in aller Welt ihre Freundschaft überhaupt funktionieren konnte. Jedenfalls hatte sie noch nie in einer dieser Frauenzeitschriften einen Test zum Ankreuzen mit dem Titel "Passen Du und Deine beste Freundin wirklich zusammen und werdet ihr bis zum Ende eurer Tage Freunde bleiben?" gefunden.

Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie Sam wiedersehen. Aber es sollte eben nicht zu bescheuert werden! Andererseits konnte ein Wiedersehen mit ihm nichts anderes als bescheuert werden, weil sie nun mal bescheuert war... jedenfalls in der Gegenwart von gutaussehenden Männern. Gehirnamputiert wäre auch noch eine nette Umschreibung gewesen. Oder Sharon würde später sagen: "Sie ist eben etwas langsam"...

Besagte Sharon starrte sie noch immer an und sie wusste, dass sie eine Entscheidung fällen musste.

"Na gut!", rief sie schließlich und warf die Arme in die Luft. "Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand!"

"Das, Süße, will ich heute nicht von Dir hören.", antwortete ihr Freundin grinsend, die plötzlich wieder lammfromm war, nachdem sie erreicht hatte was sie wollte.

"Oh! Könntest Du bitte damit aufhören?"

"Grrrr, dieser Satz mit seiner dunklen, sexy Stimme - das wird himmlisch!", schnurrte sie.

"Sharon!", es gab nicht genügend Ausrufungszeichen auf der Welt, um sie diesem Wort hinzu zu fügen. "Ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Ich will an Deinen Fantasien und Tagträumen nicht teil haben! Okay? Schluss, aus, Ende!"

Sharon lachte aus voller Kehle und hüpfte zurück zu ihrem Schrank, um sich ein Outfit heraus zu suchen, mit dem die Jägerin sich ihrem Opfer nähern, ihm imponieren und es blenden konnte, nur um im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen und um es weg zu schleppen... ja, manchmal ging es wirklich zu, wie in der Tierwelt. Oder in der Steinzeit...

Emily wusste nur eines: Sie musste diese Gedanken, wie Sharon ihr Opfer Dean in ihre Höhle, pardon, in ihr Bett schleppte, schnellstmöglich aus ihrem Geist vertreiben.

*

"Dieser Smoking steht Ihnen wirklich ausgesprochen gut, junger Mann."

Dean beobachtete, wie die, grob geschätzte, achtzigjährige Dame im Verleihhaus seinem Bruder über den Rücken fuhr, um die Smokingjacke scheinbar glatt zu streichen. Doch ihre geröteten Wangen verrieten ihm, dass die Lady ganz andere Gedanken hegte.

"Er sitzt wie angegossen, Sammy. Vielleicht sollten Sie noch mal nachsehen, ob die Hose auch am Bund richtig sitzt, Miss.", schlug Dean vor.

"Sie sitzt!", schoss es entsetzt aus Sam heraus, der sich einen Schritt von der älteren Dame entfernte.

Sam fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, das war ihm anzusehen. Ha, ältere Frauen standen einfach auf seinen kleinen Sammy, dachte Dean boshaft. Die Frau hatte bereits die Hand ausgestreckt, um die Jacke etwas anzuheben und einen Blick auf Sams Hinterteil zu erhaschen, doch er brachte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig außer Reichweite.

"Wir nehmen diese beiden Smokings dann!", erklärte Sam angespannt, aber höflich.

"Sehr gerne. Ich mache die Rechnung für Sie fertig.", antwortete die Lady und lächelte selig, als sie an Dean vorbei trat und in Richtung des Tresens und der Kasse entschwand.

"Amüsierst Du Dich gut, Dean?", fragte Sam gereizt, während er sich die Jacke abstreifte.

Dieser schob die Unterlippe nach vorne und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Herausfordernd blickte er seinen Bruder an.

"Wenn Du so weiter machst..."

"Du drohst mir?", fragte er seinen jüngeren Bruder und er unterbrach ihn mit voller Absicht. "Echt?"

"Ich sage nur, übertreibe es nicht.", Sam baute sich mit seiner vollen Größe vor ihm auf, doch das beeindruckte Dean herzlich wenig.

"Soll ich Dir ihre Telefonnummer besorgen?"

"Dean-", da waren sie wieder, die aufgeblähten Nasenflügel.

"Denn weißt Du, Sammy. Ich will nicht, dass Du, wie ich, heute Abend langweilige Tatorte besichtigen musst, wenn Du Dich auch genauso gut mit einer hübschen Lady im Bett vergnügen könntest."

Sam starrte ihn düster an.

"War´s das?", fragte er.

"Mal sehen.", antwortete Dean trocken.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Du zur Abwechslung mal mit Deinem Gehirn hier oben denken würdest?", Sam tippte sich an die Stirn. "Aber wenn Du so scharf auf diese Sharon bist, dann geh doch und schleppe sie in unser Motelzimmer! Im Übrigen gehört ihren Eltern das Motel und ihr schlaft also praktisch im Haus ihrer Eltern miteinander! Von mir aus, mach die ganze Nacht mit ihr, was Du willst, aber tu mir den Gefallen und prahle morgen nicht damit, was ihr alles angestellt habt und welche Stellungen ihr ausprobiert habt! Okay?"

Sam hatte im Laufe seines Ausbruchs die Stimme immer weiter erhoben. Das wäre im Normalfall nicht das Problem gewesen, da sie die einzigen Kunden im Laden waren - das Problem war jedoch die ältere Lady die hier arbeitete und die sich ihnen in diesem Moment mit hochrotem Kopf näherte und sich mit ihren 1,50 Metern vor Sam aufstellte. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte empört zu ihm hoch.

"Junger Mann, Sie sprechen hier von meiner Enkelin!", rügte sie ihn in einem scharfen Tonfall.

Sams Mund klappte auf und auch er lief sofort rot an.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, nein, nein,", stammelte er. "das... ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen! Tut mir leid!"

"Das sollte Ihnen auch leid tun! So von meiner Sharon zu denken!"

"Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid.", entschuldigte Sam sich nochmals.

Dean verfolgte die Szene wahrscheinlich ebenso geschockt, wie sein Bruder. Doch als die alte Dame plötzlich anfing, lauthals zu lachen, runzelte er verwundert die Stirn und blickte Sam an.

"Ich habe euch veräppelt, Jungs!", verkündete sie amüsiert. "Wenn meine Enkelin euch nicht zum anbeißen findet, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Und umgekehrt genauso. Amüsiert ihr jungen Leute euch ruhig! Aber nicht vergessen, euch zu schützen - mit Kondomen, oder wie ihr das heute nennt. Dann hat der Spass keine Grenzen."

Sie blickte Dean völlig offen und voller Elan an und er fühlte, wie ihm ebenfalls die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Ein gekünsteltes Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht. Bemüht stimmte er in das gelöste Lachen der alten Frau ein und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Wie in aller Welt sollte er nun noch einen einzigen Gedanken an Sharon verlieren, ohne dabei auch an ihre verrückte, aufgeklärte Großmutter zu denken?

"Können wir jetzt die Rechnung bekommen?", fragte er.

"Sicher, Schätzchen!", sie drehte sich wieder um und lief erneut zur Kasse. "Grüßt Sharon von mir, wenn ihr sie seht, ja?"

"Ich muss hier raus! Du kümmerst Dich um die Anzahlung!", sagte Dean nun, sprang in die Umkleidekabine und schälte sich so schnell er konnte aus seinem Smoking.

In Windeseile hatte er seine Jeans, sein T-Shirt und seine Jacke wieder übergeworfen und drückte sich an Sam vorbei, der sich ebenfalls schnellstmöglich umgezogen hatte, um aus diesem Laden heraus zu kommen...

*  
Kapitel 6

"Das war gruselig.", sagte Dean, während es ihn noch einmal schauderte.

"Ja, wirklich.", Sam lachte schon wieder leise.

"Und Du bist schuld!", rief Dean und er spürte, wie sich die Scham in Wut auf seinen Bruder wandelte.

Sam schien die peinliche Situation irgendwie besser verkraftet zu haben als er, denn er grinste schon wieder vor sich hin, während sie sich langsam auf den Impala zu bewegten.

"Bist Du auch noch stolz darauf?"

"Mhm.", gab dieser zurück.

"Mhm? Was soll das bedeuteten? Mhm? Warum musstest Du Deine gigantische Klappe da drinnen so weit aufreißen?"

"Weil Du mich schon den ganzen Abend gereizt hast, Dean.", antwortete Sam und betonte seinen Namen mit Nachdruck.

"Komm mir nicht mit dem "Dean"-Scheiß. Das war ihre Großmutter! Warum kennt in dieser verdammten Stadt jeder Jeden? Wieso?"

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn frech an. Blöder kleiner Mistkerl! Na klar, Dean wusste, wie dieser Drecksack dachte. Sam war nicht an Sharon interessiert. Er allerdings schon - und er musste einen Weg finden, um "Grandma Horny" und Sharon in seinem geistigen Innern wieder voneinander zu trennen. Nur wie?

"Hör auf, so blöd zu grinsen.", meckerte er daher frustriert.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass wir da noch mal rein müssen, die Smoking zurück bringen?", entgegnete Sam.

"Klar.", stimmte Dean zu. "Ich werde keinen Fuß mehr da rein setzen. Du machst das. Übrigens steht die verrückte Alte so was von auf Dich!"

"Das ist mir jetzt völlig egal.", Sam schaffte es, Dean immer wütender zu machen. Verdammt.

"Das war peinlich hoch zehn. Für Dich!"

"Es war peinlich, ja.", stimmte Sam zu. "Für einen Moment. Und sie mag eine verrückte Lady sein - aber sie hat Dir die Tour vermasselt."

Jetzt sprach er es auch noch aus! Verdammt, warum kannte dieser Kerl ihn nur so gut? Sam durchschaute ihn! Warum war er da drinnen nicht cool geblieben und hatte Sam doch noch eins ausgewischt?

"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Du redest.", rief er und blieb dabei so ruhig wie möglich. "Und ich kann das mit Sharon immer noch durchziehen. Ich werde es Dir beweisen!"

Entzürnt zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ihn. Endlich erreichten sie das Auto und Dean zog die Schlüssel aus seiner Jeans. Bewusst vermied er es, Sam noch einmal anzusehen. Er wusste bereits, dass dieser noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Sharon war immer noch heiß. Wenn er sie wiedersehen würde, dann könnte er die Szene im Verleihhaus einhundert prozentig vergessen und seinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Oh ja. So würde es ablaufen und nicht anders. Sam würde derjenige sein, der dumm aus der Wäsche schaute, denn er könnte sich für die Nacht einen Platz im Impala zum Schlafen suchen. Und er würde ihm jedes schmutzige Detail seiner Begegnung mit Sharon berichten. Oh ja!

"Fährst Du endlich los, oder was ist?", Dean hatte nicht realisiert, dass sie bereits auf ihren Plätzen saßen und er Pläne schmiedend aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte.

"Wo müssen wir hin?"

"Erikson Park. Ich weiß, wo es lang geht."

"Wie schön für Dich.", knurrte er und drehte den Schlüssel in der Zündung.

*

"Müssen wir ausgerechnet hier sein?", fragte Emily und ließ sich auf einem großen Stein nieder.

"Ja! Hier hat es Carol erwischt.", klärte Sharon sie auf. "Sie war wohl hier, um sich etwas zu sonnen."

"Das klingt nach ihr.", sagte Emily und dachte an die immer braun gebrannte Schönheit, die sie in der Schule stets herablassend angesehen hatte, wenn sie Emily überhaupt beachtet hatte. "Ich fühle mich unwohl hier."

"Keine Angst, jeder der bisher verschwunden ist, war alleine unterwegs. Schon vergessen?"

"Sehr beruhigend...", gab sie wenig überzeugt zurück, zog sich jedoch ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und vergrub die Zehen im warmen Sand und den kleinen Kieselsteinen. "Und jetzt warten wir hier?"

"Sie müssen früher oder später hier auftauchen."

Sharon stand, top gestylt im Gegensatz zu ihr, mit den nackten Füßen im seichten Wasser und machte Nahaufnahmen vom Boden des Sees.

Ihre neue Kamera war wirklich beeindruckend und Emily war schon auf das Ergebnis ihrer Aufnahmen gespannt.  
Sharon drehte sich in diesem Moment um, hob die Kamera und machte ein Bild von ihr.

"Oh nein, lass das.", wehrte sie ab und hob die Hände, doch es war natürlich viel zu spät.

Sharon grinste und suchte nach einem neuen Motiv, als sie etwas hinter Emily entdeckte. Diese drehte sich etwas um und erkannte sofort, was die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin erregt hatte: Dean und Sam näherten sich dem Strand über den bewachsenen, schmalen Pfad, der vom Parkplatz her führte. Emily atmete tief durch. Sie wurde nervös, wenn sie Sam sah und das war nicht gut. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder zum Wasser und sah, wie ihre Freundin sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar fuhr.

Die Sharon-Show konnte beginnen...

*

"Sieh Dir das an.", sagte Dean erfreut, als er die Mädchen unten am Wasser entdeckte. "Offensichtlich habe ich heute doch noch etwas Glück."

"Das wird sich zeigen.", kam der Seitenhieb von Sam.

Dean warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu und beschloss, seinem Bruder auf keinen Fall die Genugtuung zu gönnen, mit seiner Theorie recht zu haben. Sharon war ein Bild von einer Frau und nur weil ihre Großmutter scharf auf ihn und Sam war und ihre Begegnung abgesegnet hatte, sich diese Begegnung womöglich heute Abend in ihren Träumen vorstellte, würde das auf keinen Fall sein Verhalten beeinflussen. Oh nein.

"Hi, Dean.", Sharon lächelte ihn an und warf sich gekonnt in Pose.

Mist, sie sah dieser alten Lady schon etwas ähnlich...

"Hi.", gab er zurück und lächelte sie an. "Was für ein Zufall!"

"Oh ja, ein Zufall.", fügte Sam ironisch hinzu.

"Emily und ich hatten sowieso geplant, hier heute Abend her zu kommen. Ist es nicht so, Emily?"

Dean drehte sich etwas zur Seite und entdeckte das kleine Häufchen Elend auf dem großen Stein gleich neben Sam. Jetzt sah sogar er, was Sam zuvor angesprochen hatte - ihr war das Verhalten von Sharon und dieses offensichtlich absichtliche Zusammentreffen peinlich.

"Jedenfalls,", fuhr Sharon fort, während ihr Blick an Dean herunter glitt - was ihm zu seinem Entsetzen nicht so behagte, wie er sich das erhofft hatte. "können wir euch die Tatorte zeigen. Wir kennen uns an jedem Strand hier im Umkreis wirklich gut aus und wir wissen auch genau, wo man Spuren der Entführungen gefunden hat."

"Ach ja?", fragte Sam. "Wo fand man denn zum Beispiel hier Spuren?"

Sharon riss ihren Blick von Dean los und wandte sich nun seinem Bruder zu.

"Gleich da drüben."

"Wo genau?", hakte Sam sachlich nach.

"Na, da drüben bei dem Felsen."

"Aha.", Sam drehte sich zu Dean und warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

Die Unterhaltung war für Sam gegessen. Aber er schien endlich aufzugeben. Ihm wurde wohl klar, dass sie Sharon an diesem Abend nicht mehr los kriegen würden. Daher setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sam ging auf das kleine Häufchen Elend zu, das ihn tapfer anlächelte.

*

"Hallo Emily.", begrüßte Sam sie und er blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Hi."

Emilys Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals und ihr Mund war trocken. Herrgott, sie hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt! Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick hinüber zu Sharon, die sich jedoch gerade völlig entspannt und selbstsicher auf Dean zu bewegte und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

"Deine Freundin sagte, man hätte hier Spuren der Entführung gefunden? Hier verschwand Carol Baker, richtig?"

Er redete über den Fall - gut, das entspannte die Situation gleich etwas. Emily nickte und rutschte von dem Stein. Auf etwas wackligen Beinen stand sie nun neben ihm und spürte, wie sich die Kieselsteine in ihre Fußsohlen bohrten. Das holte sie vielleicht wieder etwas auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

"Gleich da drüben fand man ihre Sachen. Es war noch alles da. Ihre Handtasche, Autoschlüssel, Handy. Und natürlich die Sonnenmilch.", leise lachte sie.

Emily sank etwas in sich zusammen. Warum hatte sie die Sonnenmilch noch erwähnen müssen? Wie bescheuert war sie eigentlich?

"Es ist nur... ähm... Carol war schon immer eine Sonnenfanatikerin. Sie war ständig am Strand."

Kurz blickte sie zu ihm hoch und sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Oh Gott, sie sollte einfach die Klappe halten.

"Also war es gut möglich, dass der Täter wusste, wo sie zu finden war."

Emily wunderte sich - er belächelte sie nicht. Nein, er nahm tatsächlich alles ernst, was sie ihm sagte.

"Und fand man dort auch Kampfspuren?", fragte er weiter.

Emily setzte sich in Bewegung und lief auf die Stelle zu, wo alles statt gefunden haben musste.

"Schleifspuren, hat mein Dad gesagt. Vielleicht war sie ja bewusstlos, als man sie mitgenommen hat?"

"Wieso weißt Du so viel über das alles?", fragte er und sah sie an.

"Mein Dad ist Deputy. Er erzählt mir manche Dinge, um mich zu warnen. Leider versetzt er mich damit meistens eher in Panik, aber das ist wohl seine Art mir zu zeigen, dass er sich um mich Sorgen macht."

"Das ist doch nett.", antwortete Sam höflich.

"Ja...", gab sie wenig begeistert zurück. "so nett, dass er mich am liebsten manchmal in Watte packen und mich in meinem Zimmer einsperren würde."

"Ich glaube, so sind viele Väter.", antwortete er und lachte. "Unser Dad hat uns manchmal auch..."

Er stoppte und besann sich wohl darauf, was er gerade fast gesagt hätte. Emily sah auf. Es war fast so, als würde ihn die Erinnerung an seinen Vater schmerzen. Sofort stellte sie wieder die Verbindung zu der Geschichte in den Büchern her - ob der Sam aus den Büchern auch so reagieren würde? Vielleicht ja... aber das hier war nicht gespielt. Es war echt.

Sie war unsicher, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, also setzte sie sich nach einem Augenblick wieder in Bewegung und ging genau zu der Stelle, wo Carols Handtuch und ihre Sachen gelegen hatten.

"Hier war es.", sagte sie und ging in die Hocke. "Hier waren die Schleifspuren und sie führten da rüber."

Er war sofort wieder bei der Sache und folgte ihrer Geste.

"Zum Wasser?", fragte er erstaunt. "Wieso stand das in keinem der Polizeiberichte?"

"Weil sie es noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geben wollten. Weil sie davon ausgingen, dass man sie nur dorthin gebracht hat, um Spuren zu verwischen. Mein Dad sagte, sie gehen davon aus, dass der Täter ein Stück mit ihr durch das Wasser gewatet ist und an anderer Stelle wieder heraus ging. Sie konnten jedoch nichts weiter finden."

Sam blickte nachdenklich auf den See und dann suchten seine Augen den Boden ab.

"Hier wurde praktisch alles durchkämmt.", sagte sie.

"Vielleicht haben sie nicht nach dem Richtigen gesucht.", gab er zurück und lief dann auf eine Stelle etwas weiter vorne zu. "Wie das zum Beispiel."

Er hob etwas auf und hielt es ins Licht. Es sah aus, wie ein kleiner Zweig, schwarz, gekrümmt und ganz dünn. Emily hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, hätte aber einfach darauf getippt, dass es von einer Pflanze stammen würde...

*

"Dean!"

Er wandte sich von Sharon ab, die ihm gerade die verschiedenen Funktionen ihrer Kamera erklärte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war er froh um die Unterbrechung. Sharon redete zu viel.

Sie war zwar wirklich scharf, roch verführerisch und er war auf dem besten Wege, Grandma Horny aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen - aber wenn er noch einen einzigen Satz über Bildauflösung und Pixel hören musste, dann hätte er die Kamera aus ihrer Hand genommen und sie geküsst - um ihren Redefluss endlich zu stoppen und sie auf andere, nämlich auf die richtigen Gedanken zu bringen!

"Was gibt´s?", fragte er und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Sieht das für Dich wie ein Stachel aus?"

Dean betrachtete das kleine, längliche und zerbrechlich wirkende Ding zwischen Sams Fingern.

"Könnte sein. Vielleicht von einem Seeigel?"

"Hier an diesem Strandabschnitt gibt es keine Seeigel.", sagte Emily, die sehr fasziniert von dem Gegenstand zu sein schien.

"Und woher weißt Du das?", fragte Sharon, die sie nun ebenfalls erreicht hatte.

"Leistungskurs Bio.", gab Emily zurück. "Der Kurs, in dem Du regelmäßig gefehlt hast oder Briefchen mit Lance Henderson geschrieben hast."

Dean warf Sharon einen kurzen Blick zu und grinste. Diese funkelte ihre Freundin böse an, sagte jedoch nichts. Sharon und Grandma Horny ließen wohl beide niemals etwas anbrennen, was? Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder von ihr zu Sam - warum nur, geisterte Grandma Horny ständig durch seinen Kopf?

"Was glaubst Du, Sam?", fragte er.

"Ich glaube, ich habe so etwas schon einmal gesehen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir sollten ein Bild davon an Bobby schicken."

*

Emilys Kopf schnellte herum. Hatte Sam soeben Bobby gesagt?

Bobby? Der väterliche Freund, der oben im Norden einen Schrottplatz betrieb und der den Beiden immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand?

Wow, Sam blieb tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über in seiner Rolle, das musste man ihm wirklich lassen. Emily spürte, wie sie wieder aufgeregt wurde. Das hier war ein echter Fall und die Beiden wussten, was sie taten. Vielleicht würden sie es tatsächlich schaffen, der Polizei einen Hinweis zu geben? Ob sie ihrem Dad erzählen sollte, was sie hier machten? Und was sie gefunden hatten? Wohl besser erst, wenn sie eine Antwort von "Bobby" erhalten hatten... wer sich dahinter wohl verbarg? Vielleicht ein Computer-Nerd der den ganzen Tag das Web durchforstete und jede Einzelheit aus den Büchern hinterfragte?

"Lass uns zu den anderen Stränden fahren und nachsehen, ob wir dort ebenfalls diese Dinger finden.", schlug Dean vor.

"Dann fahren wir zurück ins Motel und setzen uns mit Bobby in Verbindung."

"Ja, gute Idee.", Sam blickte Emily nun wieder an. "Hilfst Du uns?"

Er befand sich noch immer in der Hocke und Emily spürte einige Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als er sie so von unten ansah - seine Augen wirkten aus dieser Position irgendwie noch schöner... und er wollte ihre Hilfe... krass.

Schnell nickte sie und beobachtete ihn, als er sich aufrichtete.

"Und was ist mit mir?", zerstörte Sharon diesen wunderschönen Moment.

Sie schmollte gekünstelt und Dean wusste sofort, was Sache ist.

"Du kommst natürlich auch mit. Machst Du einige Bilder von dem... Stachel oder Ding da für uns?", fragte er sie.

"Klar.", nun strahlte Sharon wieder und sie schwebte neben Emily her, als sie mit den Beiden zurück zu ihrem Wagen gingen.

Kapitel 7

Der Impala war ein Ungetüm von Auto... jedenfalls kam Emily sich richtig verloren auf diesem riesigen Rücksitz vor. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass dieser Wagen hier wirklich gut gepflegt war. Für sein Alter jedenfalls... der Dean in den Büchern hatte das Auto hat fast von Grund auf neu aufgebaut, nachdem ein Dämon einen LKW-Fahrer besetzt hatte und dieser dann mit seinem Truck in den Impala hinein gerast war. Dean wäre damals fast gestorben, hätte sein Vater keinen Deal mit dem gelbäugigen Dämon gemacht und...

Emily zwang sich, sich wieder auf die Realität zu konzentrieren - a propos Realität - sie hatte keine Narbe auf Deans Stirn entdecken können. Was ihre Larp-Theorie noch einmal stützte... auch wenn die inzwischen teilweise schon ganz schön wackelte. Aber es war einfach nicht möglich, dass die Beiden echt waren. Nein. Niemalsnie.

Sharon schien glücklich zu sein mit Dean in dem Wagen zu sitzen und fast wie auf Kommando, bestätigte sie diese Vermutung mit sehr aussagekräftigen Worten.

"In so einem Auto hatte ich schon mal ein aufregendes Erlebnis."

Emily riss die Augen auf und blickte ihre Freundin geschockt an.

"Hör jetzt auf damit!", zischte sie leise.

Diese grinste nur und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne.

"Wem gehört das Auto eigentlich?"

"Mir.", antwortete Dean stolz. "Und das ist nicht einfach nur ein Auto, das ist ein Klassiker."

"Mhm, jedenfalls mag ich diese Klassiker.", schnurrte sie. "Sehr viel Platz."

Emily schnaubte leise. Wenigstens ging Sam nicht auf dieses schmierige Gespräch ein. Und heute Abend würde Emily Sharon die Rübe runter reißen... vorausgesetzt, sie befand sich nicht mit Dean die halbe Nacht in diesem "Klassiker".

*

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie fünf der Tatorte besucht und an zwei Stellen diese Art Stachel gefunden. Emily saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen - falsch, sie saß auf einem der beiden Betten in Dean und Sams Motelzimmer und sie beobachtete, wie Sam die Bilder die sie am Strand und von dem Stachel geschossen hatten, auf die Festplatte seines Laptops zog um sie dann an "Bobby" zu schicken.

Dean und Sharon hingegen, waren im Wagen zurück geblieben und Emily wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die beiden gerade taten... leider ließ sich das aber auch nicht vermeiden. Also kaute sie unruhig auf einem Fingernagel und schwankte zwischen Verzeiflung und Wut auf Sharon.

Verzweiflung deshalb, weil sie mit Sam alleine war und sie Angst hatte, dass er sich plötzlich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren könnte, als auf den Fall... nicht dass die Gefahr dafür groß war. Emily war sich bewusst, dass sie für Sam keineswegs ansprechend wirken konnte und dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn er sich tatsächlich anders ihr gegenüber verhalten würde.

Er war nett und höflich, nahm sie ernst und das war auch der einzige Weg, den diese Sache hier gehen konnte, ohne dass Emily sich in ein hirnloses Weibchen verwandeln würde, das die Fähigkeit zu sprechen bereits in der Steinzeit eingebüßt hatte.

Nein, das war schon alles gut so, wie es war. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie hier mit ihm gefangen war da es draußen schon dunkel war und sie nicht alleine heim laufen wollte. Also musste sie warten, bis Sharon und Dean ihre "Sache" erledigt hatten... Und bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihre Augen immer wieder zu ihm wanderten... ob er das bemerkte? Hoffentlich nicht!

"Tut mir übrigens leid.", sagte Sam und sie blickte wie ertappt wieder zu ihm hinüber.

"Was denn?"

"Dass Dean sich so benimmt."

"Du musst Dich doch nicht für ihn entschuldigen. Außerdem ist Sharon diejenige, die...", sie stoppte schnell, bevor sie etwas über ihre Freundin raus lassen würde, das sie später bereuen würde.

"Also ist Dir das alles auch so peinlich, wie mir?", fragte er und traf die Sache auf den Punkt.

Sie spürte, wie sie sich etwas entspannte.

"Und wie!", lachte sie.

Er grinste und die Schmetterlinge tanzten wieder Samba in ihrem Bauch. Das musste aufhören. Sie würde sich heute Abend am Besten einen Eimer Säure genehmigen, um die Dinger ein für alle mal zu töten...

"Ich kann Dich auch nach Hause begleiten, wenn Du willst. Du musst hier nicht mit mir warten und Dich langweilen."

"Oh..."

"Also, nicht dass ich Dich loswerden wollte!", fügte er schnell hinzu.

"Nein, schon gut.", gab sie zurück und schwor sich, alles gegen diese blöden Schmetterlinge zu unternehmen, was es gab - okay, ein Eimer Säure würde sie wohl umbringen, aber vielleicht konnte man die Dinger mit Alkohol betäuben?

"Heißt das, Du willst bleiben?"

"Keine Ahnung... wird das da draußen wohl noch lange dauern?"

Sam lachte und sie stimmte ein. Was für eine blöde Frage!

"Ich warte nur noch auf den Rückruf von Bobby und dann begleite ich Dich, okay?", beschloss er.

Sie nickte dankbar. Er fügte nun einige der Bilder an eine e-mail und schickte sie ab.  
Der Rückruf kam zu Emilys Verwunderung keine Minute später - saß dieser Bobby etwa den ganzen Tag vor seinem Computer?

"Hey Bobby.", meldete Sam sich.

Die Antwort konnte sie natürlich nicht hören, aber sie lauschte gespannt Sams Antworten.

"Ja, Lake Superior, richtig... Elf Opfer bisher... das ist das, was ich auch dachte, aber wie ist das möglich?... Also ist es für Dich eindeutig?... Okay, dann finden wir das Ding und erledigen es... Silber?... Danke Bobby, Du auch."

Dann legte er auf und wandte sich Emily zu.

"Ich wusste, dass ich es schon einmal gesehen habe."

"Was ist es?", fragte sie und war gespannt.

"Ein Wesen, das eigentlich nur im Meer um die griechischen Inseln vorkommt. Eine Unterart der Sirenen oder Charybde. - Bobby nannte sie ganz einfach ´Meerspinne´."

"Eine was?", ein Schauer kroch über Emilys Rücken, als ihre viel zu lebhafte Fantasie sich ein großes Insekt mit solchen Stacheln und acht haarigen Beinen ausmalte.

"Hier.", er öffnete seinen Browser und tippte etwas ein, kurz darauf erschien eine Website und er scrollte etwas herunter. "Das ist eine Zeichnung."

Emily trat näher an den Tisch heran, doch sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie dieses Vieh überhaupt sehen wollte. Inzwischen hatte das Ding in ihrer Fantasie so große Zangen und Hauer an seinem hässlichen Kopf, dass es Menschen verschlingen konnte - so ähnlich wie bei Herr der Ringe...

"Das ist eine Frau.", sagte sie verwundert, als sie das Bild jedoch gesehen hatte.

"Nein, sieh genauer hin. Siehst Du ihre schimmernde Haut? Und die Hände? Sie können ihre Stacheln ausfahren. Sie sitzen unter den Fingernägeln. Eine Meerspinne betäubt ihre Opfer und verwirrt ihre Sinne. Sie kann ihre Gestalt ändern und sendet Pheromone aus. So kann sie ihre Beute anlocken."

"Und was tut sie dann mit ihnen?", Emily sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Bobby sagt, wenn sie eine so hohe Anzahl an Menschen holt kann das nur bedeuten, dass sie sich ein Nest baut."

"Ein Nest.", wiederholte sie dumpf und sie glaubte ihren Ohren kaum. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein was er ihr da erzählte? "Das bedeutet, dieses Ding ernährt sich von Menschen? Und es wird sich vermehren und es wird noch mehr von ihnen hier geben?"

"Tatsache ist, dass es sie hier eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. Sie muss irgendwie eingeschleppt worden sein. Aber ja, wenn wir sie nicht finden, wird sich dieses Wesen wohl hier ansiedeln und ausbreiten."

"Heilige Scheiße.", entfuhr es Emily und sie stolperte einen Schritt zurück. "Das ist wirklich wahr?"

Sam betrachtete sie einen Moment und stand dann auf.

"Dean und ich, wir schaffen das schon. Wir haben schon ganz andere Wesen getötet. Kein Grund zur Panik.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

"Nein...", sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr schafft das eben nicht!"

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

Der Pakt kam wieder in Emilys Erinnerung und sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Sie sollte ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen und sie sollten ihre verrückten Erkenntnisse der Polizei mitteilen. Vielleicht nicht jedes Detail, weil sie sonst alle in der Klapse landen würden, aber sie hatten doch jetzt schon mehr Hinweise als die Behörden innerhalb von zwei Wochen gesammelt hatten!

"Emily, was ist los?", fragte Sam erneut.

"Das kann nicht sein.", murmelte sie.

"Leider ist es so. Es gibt Wesen da draußen, die Du Dir in Deinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht vorstellen würdest. Aber es gibt auch immer einen Weg, sie zu besiegen. Willst Du das wirklich mit uns durchziehen? Wir können morgen auch alleine in den Exalted Club."

"Nein, könnt ihr nicht.", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme klang weinerlich. "Die lassen euch ohne Sharon erst gar nicht rein."

Oh Gott, jetzt klang sie auch noch, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen! Sie räusperte sich und blickte ihn an.

"Ich werde das mit euch durchziehen, sobald ich verkraftet habe, dass es solche Wesen nicht nur in Büchern oder Filmen gibt, verdammt! Woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass Du die Wahrheit sagst?"

"Warum sollte ich Dich belügen?", entgegnete er.

"Ich weiß auch nicht!"

Ratlos ließ sie die Hände sinken und sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie nicht cooler war. Andere hätten die Information gefressen und gezeigt, dass sie erwachsen waren... sie hingegen bekam es natürlich sofort mit der Angst zu tun und war drauf und dran gewesen, den blöden irrsinnigen Pakt zu brechen.

"Komm schon, ich bringe Dich nach Hause.", sagte er beruhigend.

Toll. Gute Idee! Sie würde zu Hause bestimmt keine Angst haben und auch bestimmt keine Albträume haben...

*

Dean küsste Sharon auf die Lippen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Er musste ihr lassen, dass sie wusste, was sie tat - der Sex mit ihr war fantastisch gewesen.

"Willst Du reingehen?", fragte er, als er bemerkte, dass sie etwas zitterte.

"Ja, es wird langsam doch ganz schön kalt.", antwortete sie und lächelte.

"Drinnen wartet eine heiße Dusche auf Dich."

"Und Dein Bruder.", sie verzog das Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Brust. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir statt dessen zu mir gehen?"

"Mhm, hört sich-"

Dean verstummte und hob den Kopf, als er von draußen ein Geräusch hörte.

"Was ist?", fragte Sharon und sie horchte ebenfalls.

"Shhht.", wies er sie an und bewegte sich vorsichtig von ihr herunter.

Draußen hörte man Schritte. Es war das Klappern von Absätzen auf dem Asphalt und als die Person den Impala passierte, hörte man auch, wie sehr diese Person bereits außer Atem war. Hier rannte jemand um sein Leben.

Dean verfluchte die Tatsache, dass die Scheiben des Impala so beschlagen waren, dass er nicht sehen konnte was draußen vor sich ging. Er schwang sich über die vordere Sitzbank und begann, seine Kleidung wieder anzuziehen während Sharon ihn verängstigt ansah.

"Du schließt die Türen ab, sobald ich draußen bin. Und verhalte Dich still!", wies er sie leise an und griff nach seiner Waffe, die er im Handschuhfach verstaut hatte.

So lautlos wie möglich öffnete er die Tür und achtete darauf, dass sie nicht knarrte, wie sonst. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und horchte wieder. Etwas weiter entfernt hörte er erneut schwere Schritte auf Asphalt und dann einen unterdrückten Schrei.

Sofort rannte er los, die Waffe im Anschlag. Er verließ das Gelände des Motels und rannte die nur spärlich beleuchtete Straße entlang. Etwas weiter vorne konnte er das Wasser des Sees im Mondlicht glitzern sehen und dort, vor der Böschung die zum Wasser hin ab fiel, sah er schemenhaft wie ein Mann und eine Frau miteinander rangen.

Die Uferböschung war mit großen, aufgetürmten Steinen gesichert und die Wellen schlugen dagegen. Es gab hier in der Nähe keinen seichten Uferabschnitt, von welchem man das Wasser wieder verlassen konnte - hatte dieser Kerl also vor, die Frau ins Wasser zu stoßen und sie so umzubringen?

"Hey!", rief er und hob seine Waffe. "Keine Bewegung!"

Doch anstelle seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, stieß der Kerl die Frau nun kraftvoll in die Wellen, wo sie nach einem schrillen Schrei aus Deans Blickfeld verschwand.

Alarmiert und mit erhobener Waffe rannte er weiter auf den Unbekannten zu und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Frau aus dem Wasser retten konnte, sobald er diesen Spinner unschädlich gemacht hatte.

Der Mann stand einfach bewegungslos da und wartete, dass Dean näher kam. Aufmerksam beobachtete Dean die dunkle Figur und er verlangsamte etwas seine Schritte. Der Kerl hob den Arm, vielleicht hatte er eine Waffe!

Dean zielte und drückte ab - die dunkle Figur zuckte zusammen. Er hatte getroffen, sehr gut! Doch anstatt wie erwartet zu Boden zu gehen, hob der Mann erneut den Arm und Dean hörte, wie etwas an ihm vorbei zischte und hinter ihm auf dem Boden landete. Verfehlt! Der Kerl hatte ihn verfehlt! Mit was auch immer...

Dean zielte erneut, doch bevor er abdrücken konnte, drehte die dunkle Gestalt sich um und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser.

"Nein!", rief er und preschte ans Ufer.

Doch er sah dort nichts. Nur das unruhige, dunkle Wasser kräuselte sich zu seinen Füßen und die Wellen schlugen gegen die Felsen - weder von der Frau, noch von dem Mann war das geringste Zeichen zu sehen...

Kapitel 8

Sam geleitete Emily gerade zur Tür. Sie war froh, dass er ebenfalls der Meinung war, dass man bei den Vorkommnissen in der Stadt besser nicht alleine unterwegs sein sollte. Klar, es war eigentlich kein Ding - soooo weit weg wohnte sie nun auch wieder nicht... aber nein... jetzt, da sie wusste, worum es sich handelte war sie mit Sicherheit nicht scharf darauf, von diesem Ding geschnappt zu werden. Wer wusste schon, wann das Monster sich nach anderen Plätzen umsah, um sich sein "Essen" zu besorgen?

Sie waren fast an der Tür angekommen, als es klopfte. Sam schob Emily hinter sich und ging an den Spion. Als er hindurch gesehen hatte, öffnete er sofort.

"Sharon!", rief Emily.

Sie sah sofort, dass es ihrer Freundin nicht gut ging.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Da wurde jemand auf dem Parkplatz verfolgt.", berichtete diese. "Dean ist hinterher."

"Er ist was?", fragte Sam alarmiert. "Wo ist er entlang?"

"Über den Parkplatz.", antwortete sie abwesend.

"Welche Richtung?", hakte Sam ungeduldig nach.

"Da rüber, Richtung See."

"Verdammt!", Sam sprintete sofort los und Emily zog Sharon in das Motelzimmer.

Schnell verschloss sie die Tür und brachte sie hinüber zum Tisch, wo sie auf dem Stuhl platz nahm, auf dem Sam zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ich hatte nur eine scheiß Angst und wollte nicht länger alleine im Wagen bleiben.", gab sie zurück.

"Habt ihr was erkennen können? Wer wurde verfolgt?"

"Nein... die... die Scheiben waren beschlagen.", antwortete sie.

Emily konnte sich schon vorstellen, wieso die Scheiben beschlagen gewesen waren - weder Dean, noch Sharon waren "der Sache" abgeneigt - aber das war eine Geschichte, für einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Jetzt zählte nur, was da draußen vor sich ging.

"Das, was sich da draußen herum treibt, ist kein Mensch. Dean könnte in großer Gefahr sein.", begann sie daher zu erklären.

"Wie, kein Mensch? Was dann?"

"Ein Monster."

"Tse!", Sharon lachte kurz, doch sie war sichtbar nervös. "Erzähl mir keinen Mist. Willst Du mir noch mehr Angst machen oder hat der Kerl Dir schon so viel von seinem Rollenspiel-Mist ins Gehirn gepflanzt? Ich fasse es nicht, dass Du diese verrückten Geschichten für real hältst."

"Es ist kein Mist!", erwiderte sie heftig. "Hör mir zu, ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, dass diese zwei hier nur ein Spiel spielen. Das was wir gefunden haben, ist jedenfalls echt. Glaub´ ich zumindest. Und dass diese Leute verschwinden, ist auch real!"

Sharon blickte ihr fest in die Augen.

"Ja, hier treibt irgend ein Arschloch in der Stadt sein Unwesen.", sagte sie. "Aber es ist kein Monster oder ein übernatürliches Wesen. So etwas gibt es nämlich nicht."

"Dann lass uns unsere blöde Abmachung vergessen und die Sache meinem Dad erzählen."

"Spinnst Du? Der lässt Dich doch in die Irrenanstalt einweisen, wenn Du ihm das Gleiche erzählst, wie mir gerade eben. Und Deal ist Deal. Du kneifst doch etwa nicht, oder?",

Sharon war zwar verängstigt, dennoch konnte sie offenbar nicht so wirklich an das Übernatürliche glauben und machte sich lustig über Emily.

"Das hier ist kein Spaß. Ich will nur, dass uns morgen im Club nichts passiert. Versprich mir, dass Du diese Sache ernst nimmst und nicht nur daran denkst, Dean in die nächste Ecke zu zerren und mit ihm herum zu machen."

Empört sah Sharon sie an.

"Na hör mal...", setzte sie an, doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür zum Zimmer.

Emily erschrak und sie drehte sich um, doch es waren zu ihrer Erleichterung Sam und Dean, die herein traten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

"Nichts passiert.", gab Sam zurück. "Aber Dean hat das Wesen gesehen."

"Was? Die Meerspinne?"

"Was bitteschön?", fragte Sharon schrill.

Sie hatte panische Angst vor Spinnen...

"Das versuche ich Dir die ganze Zeit zu erklären.", gab Emily zurück und blickte ihre Freundin ernst an. "Es sieht nicht aus wie eine Spinne, keine Angst - aber dieses Ding existiert wirklich. Es betäubt Menschen und schleppt sie in ihr Nest, um sie zu fressen!"

"Ganz genau.", hörte Emily Dean sagen. "Deshalb wäre diese Info mir 10 Minuten früher natürlich auch sehr nützlich gewesen. Dann hätte ich nämlich gewusst, dass normale Kugeln gar nichts gegen diese Wesen ausrichten!"

"Dann hättet ihr eben nicht im Wagen rummachen sollen, sondern mit uns warten sollen, bis ihr Bescheid wisst.", mischte Sam sich ein.

"Ich glaube, wir haben die Wartezeit besser verbracht.", gab Dean schnippisch zurück.

Dann warf er Sharon einen eindeutigen Blick zu und diese versuchte, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Emily seufzte. Sharon war auf dem Ego-Trip und Dean wollte hier den Macho spielen? Langsam reichte es ihr.

"Ihr hattet euren Spaß, okay? Beschwere Dich nicht, dass Du von nichts wusstest!", sagte sie genervt und blickte Dean an. "Ich finde es unglaublich, dass ihr da draußen... auf dem Parkplatz! Hallo!"

Okay, das war nicht gerade die geistreichste Argumentation aller Zeiten, aber wenn Emily wütend war, dann kamen ihr immer die Worte abhanden. Stur hielt sie Deans Blick stand, der die Augenbrauen hoch zog, jedoch nichts erwiderte.

"Sie hat recht.", fügte Sam hinzu. "Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein und die Sache ernst nehmen. Wir wissen jetzt, wer unser Gegner ist und es wird nicht leicht sein, ihn zu finden und zu töten. Meerspinnen können jede Gestalt annehmen, die sie wollen. Und sie hat Dich gesehen, Dean. Das bedeutet, wir müssen extrem wachsam sein."

Er hob die Hand und Emily erkannte erneut einen der schwarzen, dünnen Stachel zwischen seinen Fingern.

"Hat es Dich angegriffen?", fragte sie.

"Einige Zentimeter vorbei gezielt.", gab Dean zurück. "Aber ich hab es erwischt. Natürlich mit normaler Munition..."

Emily funkelte ihn warnend an.

"Was sie nur wütend machen wird.", sagte Sam schnell und entschärfte den Moment. "Es ist also gut möglich, dass Du ihr nächstes Opfer wirst, wenn sie Dich morgen im Club entdeckt, Dean."

"Na toll...", murmelte dieser.

"Bedeutet das, wir gehen morgen nicht zusammen aus?", fragte Sharon und sie klang besorgt.

"Du denkst nur ans Ausgehen?", Emily glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

"Nein, Du blöde Nuss! Ich frage mich, ob es nicht zu gefährlich ist an den Ort zu gehen, wo sich dieses Ding offenbar herum treibt! Was, wenn es Dean wirklich angreift?"

Okay - scheinbar begann Sharon wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu denken und Emily erkannte, dass sie wieder etwas herunter fahren sollte, da sie sich sonst noch ewig in der Wolle haben würden.

"Schätzchen, wenn dieses Ding mich kriegen will, muss es schon früher aufstehen.", antwortete Dean überzeugt und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl und küsste ihn, als er sie erreichte.

"Du bist so tapfer.", säuselte sie und Emily verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay, genug für heute.", verkündete Sam, dem das Ganze offenbar auch ganz schön auf die Nerven ging. "Der Exalted Club ist unsere einzige Spur bisher. Wir werden daher hingehen müssen und wir müssen vorbereitet sein. Wir bringen euch nach Hause. Morgen Mittag treffen wir uns im Diner und besprechen, wie wir vorgehen. Einverstanden?"

Emily nickte und blickte hinüber zu Sharon, die jedoch schon wieder an Deans Seite klebte...  
Sie seufzte. Toll - das alles war einfach wunderbar!

*

"Du und diese Emily, ihr habt euch jetzt also gegen mich und Sharon verschworen, was?", platzte Dean mit der Frage heraus, nachdem er sich einen großen Schluck Whiskey genehmigt hatte.

Sam zog in einer für ihn typischen Grimasse die Stirn kraus und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Wie bitte?"

"Na, ihr zwei gegen uns! Du solltest auf meiner Seite stehen und nicht auf ihrer."

"Welche Seiten denn? Dean, leg Dich schlafen und rede morgen wieder mit mir.", winkte er ab und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop.

"Das Mädchen ist echt komisch, ich sags Dir!"

"Sharon ist auch nicht gerade die normalste Person, der ich jemals begegnet bin.", sprach er in Richtung Bildschirm.

Dean lachte leise. Nein, das war sie mit Sicherheit nicht - Mann, war die Kleine ran gegangen...

"Dean."

"Ja?"

"Wenn Du nicht schlafen willst, dann hör auf so blöd zu grinsen und sieh Dir an, was Bobby mir geschickt hat.

Dean verkniff sich eine Antwort und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf den zweiten freien Stuhl und rückte näher. Langsam brauchte er wirklich ein paar Stunden Schlaf, aber Sam schien noch hellwach zu sein und er würde diesem natürlich nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er aufgrund seines geringfügig höheren Alters manchmal etwas mehr Schlaf benötigte, als sein jüngerer Bruder.

"Was hat Bobby ausgegraben?", fragte er daher.

"Er hat Kontakt mit einem Jäger in Griechenland aufgenommen, den er kennt."

"Bobby kennt einen Jäger in Griechenland? Wie das denn?"

"Ist doch jetzt egal, oder? Vielleicht war er mal da und hat... Urlaub gemacht."

"Urlaub. Bobby? Niemals!", erwiderte Dean. "Oder doch...?"

"Dean... hilft uns das weiter? Nein. Also zurück zum Thema. Dieser Jäger hat eine Begegnung mit einer Meerspinne überlebt. Und das nur, weil er zufällig ein Silbermesser bei sich hatte."

"Also Silber ist das Zaubermittel, was?"

"Er schreibt, das Wesen wand sich unter Schmerzen, sobald die Klinge dessen Haut berührte."

"Gut, dann weiß ich schon, was ich morgen alles in meinem Smoking verstecke.", gab Dean zurück und leerte den Rest seines Whiskeys.

*

"Und? Habe ich mich glaubhaft angehört?", fragte Sharon.

Emily sah sie von der Seite an und wusste nicht, wovon sie sprach. Also runzelte sie die Stirn.

Im TV lief einer dieser alten Schinken und zu allem Übel stieg auch noch gerade ein Darsteller im grünen Ganzkörperanzug aus dem Wasser - er sollte ein Seeungeheuer darstellen. Genau das, was Emily heute noch brauchte...

Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Emily bei Sharon übernachteten würde. Zum Einen war es nur ein kurzer Weg zu ihr nach Hause gewesen und Emily hätte die Nacht alleine im Haus ihrer Eltern verbringen müssen - etwas, worauf sie gar nicht scharf war nach den Erkenntnissen des Tages.

Außerdem würden sie den gesamten Mittag und Abend sowieso zusammen verbringen - und mit Sam und Dean... und diesem Monster da draußen.

"Du hast mir doch nicht abgekauft, dass ich denen das alles glaube, oder?", wurde Sharon deutlicher und lenkte somit Emilys Gedanken wieder zurück zu ihr.

"Du glaubst immer noch nicht, dass es diese Meerspinne gibt?", fragte sie.

"Nein."

"Warum zum Henker hast Du dann so getan?"

"Ich wollte einfach, dass Dean da weitermacht, wo wir aufgehört haben. Er denkt, er könnte mich beschützen. Da steh´ ich voll drauf. Ich stehe auf echte Männer, das weißt Du."

"Sharon, hör doch mal auf mit dem Scheiß! Was ist denn los mit Dir? Du warst doch auch erschrocken, dass jemand auf dem Parkplatz Deiner Eltern verfolgt wurde und, Gott bewahre, vielleicht umgebracht wurde? Oder etwa nicht?"

"Doch, natürlich..."

"Warum spielst Du uns dann was vor? Sam hat sich das nicht nur ausgedacht und Dean kann Dich vielleicht gar nicht beschützen!"

Sharon sah sie nachdenklich an, bevor sie antwortete.

"Mir ist klar, dass Dean im wirklichen Leben nicht so sein kann, wie er sich mir gegenüber gerade verhält. Vielleicht ist er Buchhalter oder er repariert Kopierer? Keine Ahnung. Du hast gesagt, sie spielen diese Rollen und deshalb mache ich mit. Ich habe Spaß daran, mit ihm zu flirten und es zu übertreiben. Und er auch."

"Aber jetzt ist es kein Spaß mehr. Was, wenn wir morgen in den Nachrichten davon erfahren, was dieser Frau zugestoßen ist?", gab Emily zu bedenken.

"Ich weiß... ich habe es übertrieben. Ich will aber nicht, dass sich etwas ändert. Ich will diesen Mann genau so, wie er ist - und ich will die Realität mal für ein, zwei Tage ausblenden... und ich wollte, dass es zwischen Dir und Sam klappt."

Emilys Empörung und Wut waren wie verflogen. Sie wusste, dass Sharon sich trotz ihrer Beliebtheit und ihrer fröhlichen Art nach außen hin, mit echten Problemen herum plagen musste. Ihre Eltern besaßen bei Weitem nicht so viel Geld, wie sie vorgaben und auch in deren Ehe lief es nicht besonders gut.  
Zwar waren Emily und Sharon schon dreiundzwanzig, doch Familienprobleme belasteten einen immer, egal wie alt man wurde. Sharon hatte es im Grunde gut gemeint, doch wie es eben ihre Art war, übertrieben.

"Schalte einfach einen Gang runter, dann wirst Du sehen, dass Dean immer noch an Dir interessiert ist, ja?", sagte sie daher sanft und zog ihre Freundin in eine Umarmung. "Und keine blöden Tussisprüche mehr, versprochen?"

"Nicht mehr als gewöhnlich.", gab Sharon zurück und drückte Emily an sich.

Kapitel 8

"Aufwachen, Sonnenschein!"

Dean schreckte auf, als ihn jemand am Bein berührte. Nur eine Millisekunde später erkannte er Sams Stimme und er ließ sich wieder auf das Kopfkissen sinken und brummte müde. Warum weckte Sam ihn nur zu einer solche gottlosen Zeit? Wie spät war es überhaupt?

"Mach schon! Raus aus den Federn! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde zum Essen."

Schwerfällig öffnete Dean die Augen. In einer Stunde?

"In einer Stunde?", wiederholte er mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich.

"Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein."

Verwundert setzte Dean sich auf. Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr so lange geschlafen - und das Schönste daran war: Er hatte, soweit er sich erinnerte, von Nichts geträumt.

"Ich dachte, Du kannst den Schlaf brauchen.", sprach Sam weiter und grinste ihn an.

Und wie er den Schlaf hatte gebrauchen können... er war ganz verwundert, dass Sam so nett gewesen war und sich leise verhalten hatte.

"Du wirst langsam Alt.", fügte dieser nun hinzu und Dean atmete tief durch.

Daher wehte also der Wind. Es war nur ein halber Akt des Mitgefühls... Sam ritt mal wieder auf dem Alter herum.

"Stehst Du jetzt auf oder soll ich einen Rollstuhl besorgen?"

"Wir sind heute ja gut gelaunt.", gab er pikiert zurück und warf seinem Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Du wirst nicht glauben, wen ich im Diner getroffen habe."

Okay, diese Laune und dieses überhebliche Lächeln konnten nichts Gutes bedeuten. Gar nichts Gutes.  
Dean tat so, als wäre er nicht neugierig, seufzte, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und trottete zunächst in Richtung Badezimmer.

Als er wieder heraus kam war er bemüht um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. Gemächlich setzte er sich neben Sam an den Tisch.

"Wen?", fragte er ruhig.

"Sharons Großmutter."

*

Emily schlich sich aus Sharons Badezimmer und setzte sich an deren Schreibtisch. Sie war bereits geduscht und fertig angezogen. Gleich würde sie ihre selig schlummernde Freundin wecken müssen, doch zuerst wollte sie noch einmal ins Internet und in das Supernatural-Forum in welchem sie seit einiger Zeit Mitglied war, um sich von ihren Online-Freunden einen Rat einzuholen.

Sie war aufgeregt wegen dem heutigen Tag. Natürlich zunächst wegen dem Besuch im Club und wegen der Tatsache, dass sie heute als Zielscheibe für ein Monster dienen konnten - aber auch wegen Sam... Sam war der Grund, weswegen sie besonders nervös war.

Sie loggte sich im Forum ein und wie gewöhnlich waren eine Handvoll Leute online. Sie schrieb die, die sie besser kannte an und lud sie in einen Chatroom ein. Kurz berichtete sie von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit "Sam" und "Dean", den Rollenspielern, sie schrieb darüber wie gut die Beiden ausgerüstet waren und darüber, was sie bisher heraus gefunden hatten.

Nachdem der Großteil (natürlich alles weibliche) Nutzer erst einmal hatte wissen wollen, wie die Beiden aussahen und dieses (verständlicherweise) wichtige Detail geklärt war, wagte sie die Frage zu stellen, die sie die ganze Zeit schon beschäftigte:

Konnte es sein, dass diese Beiden echte Jäger waren und es dieses Wesen gab?

Ein Schwall des Spotts und der Häme ergoss sich über sie und recht schnell waren einige User wieder aus dem Chatroom verschwunden. Na super. Gerade von Fans hatte sie doch etwas mehr Offenheit im Hinblick auf das Übernatürliche erwartet! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Letztlich blieb allein eine Userin im Chat.

"Glaube mir, ich träume auch manchmal davon, dass die Beiden real sind.", schrieb die Administratorin von "", Becky. "Und wenn Sam so aussieht wie Du ihn beschreibst, dann... OH. MEIN. GOTT... dann schalte Deinen Kopf aus und hab Spaß!"

Emily kannte Becky schon eine Weile. Ihr Username war "Samlicker81" - Sie war ein großer Sam-Fan, jedoch hatte Emily nicht viel für _diese_ Seite des Fandoms übrig. In ihren Augen war es schlichtweg nicht richtig, so von den Beiden zu denken...  
Aber Becky war nett und sie war die Einzige, die sie nicht gleich ausgelacht hatte.

"Es kommt mir alles so verdammt echt vor.", schrieb sie zurück. "Und diese Entführungen bei uns in der Stadt sind real. Wie soll ich dann meinen Kopf ausschalten?"

"Genieße es und lebe den Traum ", kam von Becky zurück.

Das waren ja tolle Tipps...

"Sam wird Dich beschützen.", schrieb Becky weiter.

Sharon regte sich hinter ihr und Emily wusste, dass sie zum Ende kommen musste. Leider hatte dieser kleine Besuch im Forum sie nur noch mehr verunsichert und wenn selbst eingefleischte Fans dachten, dass sie bescheuert war, wie sollte sie dann selbst weiter daran glauben, dass die Brüder vielleicht echt waren?

"Danke, Becky. Ich werde berichten.", tippte sie schnell, da Sharon tatsächlich wach wurde.

Sie loggte sich aus und wechselte das Programm.

"Morgen.", brummte Sharon hinter ihr und sah sie mit verschlafenen Augen an. "Was machst Du denn schon so früh im Internet?"

"Ich habe nur schnell meine Mails gecheckt.", log sie. "Übrigens treffen wir uns schon in einer Stunde mit den Jungs."

Sharons Augen wurden groß, sie setzte sich auf und fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die zerwühlten Haare.

"IN EINER STUNDE?", rief sie entsetzt. "Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt? Wie soll ich es in einer Stunde schaffen, mich fertig zu machen? Ich fasse es nicht!"

Schnell war Sharon im Bad verschwunden und hatte das Wasser der Dusche angedreht, während Emily immer wieder wütende Geräusche von drinnen vernehmen konnte.

Super, das war ja alles ganz toll. Ein super Start in den Tag...

*

Deans mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Gleichgültigkeit war sofort verflogen, als er Sams Nachricht vernahm. Seine Reaktion verriet ihn und Sam lachte los.

"Warum warst Du denn schon im Diner?", fragte er überrascht. "Und wieso war sie da?"

"Oh, ich hatte ein nettes Gespräch mit _Annett._ "

Wie er das auch noch betonte!

"Annett."

"Ich war da, um uns etwas zum Frühstück zu holen - was Du Dir heute wahrscheinlich schenken wirst - und da saß sie an einem Tisch. Natürlich blieb ich nicht lange alleine, nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte, um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Sie kam herüber und fragte, wo mein gut aussehender Kumpane steckt."

"Dein was?"

Sam lachte leise und genoss sichtbar seine Geschichte und die Reaktionen, die diese in Dean auslöste.

"Mein gut aussehender K-u-m-p-a-n-e.", wiederholte er extra deutlich. "Und dann setzte sie sich zu mir und erzählte mir, dass sie noch nie einen so bildhübschen Mann gesehen hat, wie Dich."

Dean starrte Sam für einen Moment an und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, den Spieß um zu drehen. Na und? Dann stand diese alte Lady eben auf ihn! Was war schon dabei?

"Aber sie hat Dich angegrabscht im Laden!", erwiderte er heftig.

"Oh ja... hör Dir das an. Sie macht in ihrer Freizeit einen Zeichenkurs und sie hat sofort gesehen, dass meine Körpermaße perfekt sind."

"Ich will nicht aussprechen, auf welchen Körperteil von Dir sie wohl am meisten scharf ist! Wahrscheinlich macht sie auch noch einen Akt-Zeichenkurs!", rief Dean und stützte die Stirn auf seine Hand. "Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen!"

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", fügte Sam hinzu.

"Aber ich bin fertig. Ich will nichts mehr von dieser alten Lady hören."

"Sie kommt heute Abend auch in den Club.", platzte Sam mit der Neuigkeit heraus.

Triumphierend lehnte er sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Dean konnte nicht glauben, wie sehr dieser kleine Bastard sich amüsierte!

Und wieso kam diese verrückte alte Frau heute Abend ebenfalls in den Club? Das war doch sicher Sams teuflisches Werk...

"Hast Du ihr davon erzählt?", fragte er daher mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Sam ließ sich dadurch natürlich nicht beeindrucken.

"Nein! Das ist ein Wohltätigkeitsball heute Abend! Und natürlich wird sie mit ihrer Familie daran teilnehmen. Sie freut sich sehr, dass Du mit ihrer Enkelin dort erscheinen wirst. Übrigens hat sie um einen Tanz mit Dir gebeten."

"Einen was?", Dean glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Wie kommst Du dazu, ihr das alles zu erzählen? Bist Du jetzt eines von diesen alten Klatschweibern? Du Dreckskerl!"

Sam beugte sich wieder nach vorne, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

"Nur einen kleinen, harmlosen Tanz."

"Ich töte Dich!" drohte er. "Und ich mache gar nichts mit Grandma Horny!"

Sam lachte laut los.

"Grandma Horny?"

"Halt die Klappe!"

Dean reichte es! Wie lange wollte Sam noch auf dem Thema herum reiten? Er hatte es gestern endlich erfolgreich geschafft, diese alte Frau aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und jetzt das! Laut schimpfend verschwand er im Bad, während Sams Lachen ihn noch immer verfolgte...

*

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit betraten Sharon und Emily das Diner. Sharons Laune war, milde ausgedrückt, gerade noch annehmbar. Emily hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihre Freundin so ein Theater machte. Sie sah aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt - im Gegensatz zu ihr...

Außerdem: Erst heute Abend würde das volle Programm auf dem Plan stehen...

Nachdem Sharon die Mitarbeiter und somit ihre Kollegen begrüßt hatte, steuerten sie einen der hinteren Tische an, an denen sie Sam und Dean bereits entdeckt hatten. Emily wurde nervöser, je näher sie kamen. Sie freute sich darauf, Sam wieder zu sehen und wenn sie an den Ball dachte und daran, dass sie den ganzen Abend dort als eine Art "Paar" verbringen würden, dann meldete sich sofort dieses fiese Schmetterlingspack wieder, das sie gestern vergessen hatte, um die Ecke zu bringen.

"Hallo.", Sharon rutschte sofort neben Dean, der irgendwie reichlich zerknittert und schlecht gelaunt aussah.

Super, das passte ja. Sharon gab ihm einen Kuss, den er zu Emilys Erstaunen, nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich erwiderte, wie am Abend zuvor. Irgendwie sah er Sharon auch ganz komisch an... was wohl los war?

"Hi Emily.", begrüßte Sam sie und sie wandte sich ihm zu.

Sie lächelte, während ihr schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Schnell setzte sie sich neben ihn.

"Was ist denn mit Dir los?", fragte Sharon in diesem Moment und betrachtete Dean genauer.

"Schlechter Start in den Tag.", brummte dieser und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Bei mir ebenso.", stimmte sie mit ein und seufzte.

Emily sah hinüber zu Sam, der jedoch lächelte. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Okay, wir wollten über heute Abend sprechen.", wechselte Sam das Thema. "Seid ihr bereit, das durchzuziehen?"

"Klar.", Sharon nickte.

"Können wir irgend etwas tun, um uns vorzubereiten oder zu schützen?", fragte Emily.

"Silber ist definitiv unsere beste Verteidigung.", sagte Dean nun leise, damit niemand mithören konnte. "Wir haben im Wagen zwei kleinere Messer für euch, die ihr heute Abend bei euch tragen solltet."

"Und wie gehen wir sonst vor?"

"Wir lassen uns nichts anmerken. Tun so, als amüsieren wir uns, beobachten die Gäste. Sollten Paare das Gebäude verlassen, teilen wir uns auf und gehen ihnen nach.", erklärte Sam.

"Aber wie erkennen wir, ob es dieses Monster ist und wie bleiben wir miteinander in Kontakt?"

"Handys.", antwortete Dean.

"Klar.", stimmte Emily kleinlaut zu - sie konnten ja schlecht Funkgeräte mit sich herum schleppen...

"Wenn wir dieses Ding wirklich erwischen sollten, dann bringt ihr euch in Sicherheit, okay?", sagte Sam zu ihnen. "Wir wissen schon, wie wir damit umgehen."

"Aber ihr könnt es nicht umbringen, oder?", fragte Emily. "Es muss euch zu den Vermissten führen."

"Richtig. Und das könnte unschön werden, darum wollen wir euch nicht dabei haben.", Dean blickte Sharon besorgt an.

"Macht euch um uns keine Sorgen.", sagte diese und Emily wunderte sich, dass sie sich heute Morgen tatsächlich zurück hielt.

"Mhm, Sharon?", fragte Dean.

"Ja?"

"Könntest Du eventuell mit Deiner Großmutter sprechen und ihr erklären, dass ich nicht tanze?"

Emily sah ihn verwundert an und Sam unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Meine Großmutter Annett? Wie kommt es, dass ihr sie kennt?", fragte Sharon überrascht.

"Smokingverleih.", war alles, was Dean antwortete.

Emily kicherte. Sie kannte Sharons Oma zu gut und diese Frau war wirklich unvergleichlich!

Sie brachte sie ständig zum Lachen und machte Sprüche über gut aussehende Männer, wenn sie mit den Mädchen unterwegs war. Es war fast, als hätte das Alter ihr nichts anhaben können, als wäre sie auch immer noch Anfang zwanzig.

"Ach, ich würde das gerne sehen... Du und meine Grandma.", sagte Sharon und grinste.

Deans Gesichtsausdruck in diesem Moment war unbezahlbar. Sharon fing nun ebenfalls an zu Lachen.

"Keine Angst! Ich rede mit ihr! Ich rede mit ihr!", sagte sie dann schnell. "Aber ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass sie sich zurück hält. Sie ist da sehr... eigen."

" _Sehr eigen_ ist die Untertreibung des Jahres!", rief er und umklammerte wieder krampfhaft seine Kaffeetasse.

*

"Grandma denkt gar nicht daran, sich den Tanz mit Dean entgehen zu lassen.", erzählte Sharon, nachdem sie ihr Telefon zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte.

"Armer Dean."

"Ach, so schlimm wird das nicht. Er wird es überleben.", wiegelte sie ab.

"Meinst Du? Ich glaube, er kommt damit nicht wirklich gut klar.", Emily steckte sich eine Haarsträhne hoch und drehte sich zu Sharon um. "Gut so?"

"Nein. Eine Katastrophe!"

"Wie jetzt?"

"Zuerst schminke ich Dich und dann stecken wir Deine Haare richtig hoch."

"Ich bin geschminkt."

"Nein, bist Du nicht. Setz´ Dich."

Emily tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde und sie nahm auf dem kleinen Hocker in Sharons Bad platz.

"Für diese Art von Party reicht das normale Make-Up bei Weitem nicht. Du kannst für das Abend-Make-Up schon etwas tiefer in den Farbtopf greifen."

"Will ich das?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ah ah ah! Heute Abend ist Schluss mit Stirnrunzeln!", mahnte Sharon. "Augen zu!"

Und schon wurde gepudert und gepinselt, was das Zeug hielt. Dann drückte Sharon ihr einen Lidschatten in die Hand.

"Die Augen schaffst Du ja wohl selbst. Ich glätte in der Zeit meine Haare und dann machen wir Deine. Danach noch die Kleider und wir sind fertig."

"Und es hat nur schlappe zwei Stunden gedauert...", stellte Emily mit Entsetzen fest.

"Eben. Wir sind gut!"

Emily atmete tief durch - sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl mit so viel Farbe im Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich langsam, als würde sie auf ihre eigene Hochzeit gehen... brauchte man dafür nicht auch so viel Vorbereitungszeit? Wohl noch mehr... ein Grund, nicht zu heiraten!

"Los, mach schon!", drängelte Sharon. "Wehe, wir sind nicht fertig, wenn wir abgeholt werden!"

*

"Sind wir nicht zu früh?", fragte Sam.

"Nein, sind wir nicht.", gab Dean genervt zurück.

Sam ging ihm heute schon den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven... das trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich besonders gut auf den Fall konzentrieren konnte. Außerdem fürchtete er sich vor der Begegnung mit Grandma Horny. Er wusste nicht, ob er höflich bleiben konnte, wenn die Alte ihm zu nahe kommen würde.

"Du weißt, dass Frauen einen töten wenn man zu früh erscheint, um sie abzuholen.", plapperte Sam weiter.

"Und aus welchem Handbuch hast Du das?"

"Das ist allgemein bekannt..."

"Sam, der große Weiberheld.", stichelte Dean und drückte auf die Klingel.

Sie warteten. Lange Zeit geschah nichts.

"Siehst Du, wir sind zu früh.", sagte Sam nach einer Weile.

Dean klingelte erneut.

Nichts.

"Sie töten uns..."

"Klappe, Sam!"

Sie warteten erneut einen Moment.

"Was, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken?", fragte Dean dann.

Sam machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um das Haus zu betrachten.

"Es brennt überall Licht."

"Und was bedeutet das? Gar nichts!", Dean zog seine Waffe hervor und horchte genauer an der Tür. "Ich höre Schritte."

Dann wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen und Sharon tauchte auf.

"Ihr seid zu früh!", rief sie, verstummte jedoch, als sie ihn in seinem Smoking sah. "Wow."

"Ebenfalls wow!", antwortete er und grinste. "Du siehst sehr sexy aus."

"Danke."

Sharon trug ein lilafarbenes, kurzes und tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid. Ihre blonden langen Haare umrahmten ihr hübsches Gesicht - egal wie sehr Grandma Horny sich heute in Schale schmeißen würde, sie könnte das hier niemals toppen!

*

Emily stand mit pochendem Herzen im Wohnzimmer und sie hörte, wie Sharon Dean und Sam herein bat. Nachdem sie das Kleid über gezogen hatte, war sie kurz wieder zum Girlie mutiert und sie hatte sich im Spiegel sogar echt hübsch gefunden - aber jetzt da der Moment gekommen war, in dem Sam sie sehen würde, kam ihre gesamte Unsicherheit wieder hoch und sie wollte am liebsten weg rennen und sich irgendwo verkriechen.

Die Beiden traten ein und Sams Blick blieb bei ihr hängen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Emily glaubte, ihr Herz würde für einen Moment lang aussetzen.

"Du siehst so anders aus.", stellte Dean fest und Emily riss ihren Blick von Sam los.

Sie sah so anders aus? War das alles, was ihm dazu einfiel? Entrüstet warf sie ihm einen Todesblick zu.

"Du siehst sehr hübsch aus.", vernahm sie nun Sams Stimme und ihr Kopf drehte sich wie automatisch wieder in seine Richtung.

Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gesagt? Gegen das Lächeln, das sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht formte, konnte sie rein gar nichts tun. Es würde wahrscheinlich auch den ganzen Abend nicht mehr verschwinden. Es war zwar verrückt, aber fünf kleine Worte konnten sie in den siebten Himmel heben. Und wenn sie näher über ihr Verhalten nachdachte, dann sollte sie wirklich mal ganz dringend ihre Hormone untersuchen lassen...

"Können wir?", fragte Dean nun.

"Wir sind bereit.", antwortete Sharon und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

Die Beiden gingen bereits voraus, während Sam auf Emily zu kam, deren Knie ganz weich wurden.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Du siehst ebenfalls sehr hübsch aus.", antwortete sie und realisierte im nächsten Augenblick, was sie da laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Ich meine, der Smoking steht Dir! Wirklich!"

Er lächelte wieder. Gott, er war so höflich!

Emily hätte sich ohrfeigen können! Außerdem kam ihr in den Kopf wie sie sich damals vorgestellt hatte, wie die Jungs aus den Büchern mit Bela zu diesem Ball gegangen waren, als sie den Fall mit dem Geister-Piratenschiff lösen mussten...

Und Sam sah so viel besser in diesem Smoking aus, als der Sam in ihrer Fantasie!

"Sharons Großmutter hat einen guten Geschmack.", sagte er nun und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn.

"Oh ja...", stimmte sie zu und sie bemerkte, wie er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie sanft nach vorne schob.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Oje, wo sollte das nur heute noch hinführen?

"Lassen wir die zwei nicht zu lange alleine.", sagte er.

Sie nickte und ging mit ihm nach draußen, wo der Impala bereits vor dem Haus parkte und zur Abfahrt bereit war. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich in ihrem Zustand von ihm überall hinführen lassen. Aber komischerweise kam ihr das gar nicht falsch vor. Sie vertraute ihm und langsam begann sie zu glauben, dass es vielleicht doch ein schöner Abend werden konnte.

Natürlich nur, wenn das Monster nicht auftauchte.

Kapitel 9

Emily schwebte noch immer auf Wolke 7, als sie den Club erreichten und Sam ihr die Autotür öffnete und ihr die Hand bot, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Schnell war die Wolke unter ihr jedoch nur noch Wasserdampf als sie merkte, dass weißer Kies nicht der beste Bodenbelag war, den der Club sich hatte aussuchen können, um den Parkplatz zu bedecken. Mit ihren hohen Schuhen knickte sie gleich mal um - und der Weg zum gepflasterten Eingang war nach ihrem Ermessen noch unendlich weit.

Sharon hatte damit natürlich kein Problem. Sie schritt grazil neben Dean her und sie hängten sie und Sam mit Leichtigkeit ab. Wie schaffte Sharon das nur? Vielleicht, wenn man nur auf den Zehenspitzen ging? Dieser Versuch ließ Emily endgültig straucheln.

"Scheiße!", fluchte sie leise.

Sam war zum Glück so geistesgegenwärtig, sie sofort zu stützen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, während sie sich mit der Anderen am Impala abfing.

"So ein Mist!", noch immer schimpfte sie vor sich hin.

Sie ärgerte sich, dass der Trampel in ihr immer da war und sie sofort verraten musste. Dann hörte sie Sams lachen und sie verstummte. Beschämt blickte sie hoch.

"Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte er und blickte sie verschmitzt an.

Gott, was sah er süß aus, wenn er lachte...

"Ähm...", antwortete sie.

Ja, das war eine Antwort, wegen der man sich nicht schämen musste, fand sie. Besser als _grmpfllllgaaaaahh,_ was ihre durchgedrehten Hormone sie sagen lassen wollten!

"Einhaken.", sagte er dann und bot ihr seinen Arm.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Komm schon, hak Dich ein und dann schaffen wir es!", er lächelte und schien sich köstlich über sie zu amüsieren.

Zögernd führte sie ihren Arm unter seinem hindurch. Ihr Herzschlag schien sich zu verdoppeln und sie atmete tief durch. Dann ging er los und zu ihrem Erstaunen, klappte es recht gut. Ein, zwei Mal stieß sie gegen ihn und er schmunzelte, während sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre, doch er geleitete sie sicher über diese heimtückischen, weißen Steine, bis sie endlich den mit Fackeln beleuchteten Weg erreichten, der in das hübsche, weiße und riesige Strandhaus führte, in welchem der Club der Schönen und Reichen von Duluth beheimatet war.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich.", sagte Sharon.

Sam war ganz Gentleman und schwieg, was Emily als weiteren Pluspunkt bei ihm wertete. Herrje, der Mann _war_ ein einziger Pluspunkt!

Zusammen näherten sie sich der Tür, wo Sharon ihre Eintrittskarten ab gab. Emily wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Dollar Sharons Eltern dieses Mal hatten hinblättern müssen, um bei diesem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis nicht zu fehlen und sich blicken zu lassen.

Durch eine kleine Vorhalle gelangte man in den Salon - aus welchem ihnen schon angeregte Gespräche und Musik entgegen schallten. Dean drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Alles bereit? Schön die Augen offen halten."

Bereit? Oh ja richtig - sie hatten heute Abend hier ja eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Emily schwor sich, sich zusammen zu reißen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen näherten sie sich der weißen Flügeltür, durch deren Fenster man bereits erahnen konnte, wie es im Innern aussehen würde. Doch als sie letztendlich hindurch traten, war Emily ganz überwältigt von den kleinen Lichtern, die an der Decke angebracht worden waren und den schimmernden Kristallanhängern und Spiegeln, die dekorativ hier und da herab hingen. Dieses Design setzte sich auf den Tischen fort, wo weiße Tischdecken dominierten und verspielte glitzernde Ranken zwischen den Kerzenständern in der Mitte lagen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich wie eine Prinzessin und sie war ganz in diesem Moment versunken.

"Kommt ihr?", fragte Sharon und ging weiter.

Emily spürte wieder Sams Hand auf ihrem Rücken und sie ließ sich nach vorne schieben. Während sie durch die Leute gingen, entdeckte sie Einige von Duluths bekanntesten Persönlichkeiten und zu ihrem Entsetzen auch einige, die sie aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Und Einige, die sie damals, während sie hier gearbeitet hatte, richtig mies behandelt hatten. Das beflügelnde Prinzessinnen-Gefühl verschwand abrupt und sie hoffte nun, dass sie schnell ihren Tisch erreicht haben würden.

Zum Glück war dies der Fall. Nahe der Tanzfläche befand sich ein kleiner Vierer-Tisch, auf dem eine Karte mit Sharons Namen stand. Sam zog ihr einen Stuhl hervor und sie ließ sich mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung darauf nieder. Dean tat es Sam gleich und bot Sharon einen Platz, die sich erst einmal sichtbar zufrieden umsah und wohl auscheckte, wer Dean bereits an ihrer Seite bemerkt hatte und wer ihr vielleicht sogar neidische Blicke zu warf. Sofort kam eine junge Kellnerin und reichte ihnen ein Glas Champagner.

"Vornehm geht die Welt zugrunde.", sagte Dean lächelnd und hob das Glas zum Anstoßen.

Emily war aufgefallen, dass er etwas angespannt war - sie vermutete, dass Grandma Annett der Grund dafür sein konnte. Sie alle nippten an ihrem Glas und nur zehn Sekunden später erschien Sharons Mutter am Tisch. Sie musste sie bereits erwartet haben...

*

Dean bemerkte, wie die etwas ältere, aber durchaus gutaussehende Frau auf ihren Tisch zu kam und er setzte ein Lächeln auf. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Sharon war nicht zu übersehen - und leider auch nicht die zu Grandma Horny.

"Hallo Kinder!", begrüßte sie sie und lächelte in die Runde.

"Mom!", stieß Sharon peinlich berührt hervor.

"Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Dean und erhob sich, um ihr die Hand zu reichen.

"Sie sind also Dean? Sharon hat mir ja schon so Einiges von Ihnen erzählt."

Sharon sank neben ihm noch tiefer auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, doch Dean wusste schon, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Er hatte das hier schon oft genug über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

"Hoffentlich nur Gutes.", antwortete er charmant und lächelte erneut.

"Meine Mutter erzählt jedenfalls nur Gutes über Sie.", gab Sharons Mom mit einem Zwinkern zurück und Deans Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich.

Was war das denn für eine Familie, Herrgott?

Dann wandte sie sich zum Glück Emily und Sam zu, während er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück sinken ließ und ebenso wie Sharon etwas tiefer rutschte. Diese warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während ihre Wangen zu glühen schienen.

"Emily, Schätzchen. Dass Du mitkommen wolltest, das konnte ich erst gar nicht glauben!"

"Ja, ich auch nicht.", gab Emily mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zurück.

"Und wer ist das an Deiner Seite?"

"Ich bin Sam.", stellte er sich vor und erhob sich ebenfalls, um ihr die Hand zu reichen.

Sharons Mutter blickte an ihm hoch und Dean konnte auch hier erkennen, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Das war wirklich eine sehr, sehr schräge Familie...

"Dann werde ich euch mal wieder in Ruhe lassen und zu meinem Mann zurückkehren.", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. "Amüsiert euch schön."

"Bis dann, Mom.", verabschiedete Sharon sie mit spitzem Unterton.

*

"Emily, ich muss mal wohin.", sagte Sharon, nachdem ihre Mutter verschwunden war. "Entschuldigt uns."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand Sharon auf und lief in Richtung der Toiletten los. Emily erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl.

"Bin gleich zurück.", sagte sie entschuldigend und folgte ihrer Freundin.

"Ich könnte sie umbringen!", fauchte Sharon und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschen.

"Beruhige Dich, so schlimm war es nicht."

"Das war peinlich! Erniedrigend! Warum konnte sie nicht einfach weg bleiben?"

"Sie meint es nicht so.", versuchte Emily zu beruhigen.

Sie betraten die Toiletten, wo so früh am Abend noch nicht viel Betrieb war. Sharon ging kurz in die Hocke und sah wohl nach, dass auch wirklich niemand hier war und als sie sich sicher wähnte, legte sie los.

"Das macht sie jedes Mal! Immer wenn ich hier bin, vergrault sie mir meine Begleiter! Hast Du gesehen, wie sie Dean angesehen hat? Ich glaube, sie würde ihn am liebsten selbst abschleppen!"

"Sie wollte nur nett sein, nichts weiter."

"Oh, da kennst Du meine Mutter schlecht! Eines Tages... eines Tages, da werde ich ihr die Meinung sagen!"

"Lass Dir nicht den Abend verderben."

"Das hat sie schon."

"Nein, das hat sie nicht. Dean wartet da draußen auf Dich! Und er ist mit Dir hier! Nicht mit Deiner Mom oder sonst jemandem. Mit Dir!"

"Er sieht schon klasse aus, oder?", fragte Sharon und schmunzelte schon wieder etwas.

Und wie toll Dean und Sam aussahen! Während viele recht verloren in ihren Smokings wirkten und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlten, strahlten die Beiden eine unglaubliche Selbstsicherheit aus, die Sam auf Emily gleich noch anziehender wirken ließ... Eigentlich wollte sie keine Minute an diesem Abend von Sam getrennt sein.

"Also ich finde, wir müssen wieder raus zu ihnen. Hast Du nicht die neidischen Blicke von Esther gesehen?", sagte sie daher schnell.

"Läster-Esther ist hier?"

"Jup. Wir sollten eigentlich schnell wieder zurück an den Tisch, bevor sie etwas versucht.", Emily wusste, dass sie damit den Kampfgeist von Sharon wieder wecken würde.

"Dean würde doch niemals mit _DER_ tanzen, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht..."

"Okay, raus hier!", Sharon zog sie schon wieder nach draußen und schien keine Zeit mehr verlieren zu wollen.

*

Dean blickte sich aufmerksam um und hoffte, nicht Sharons Mutter oder Großmutter in der Nähe zu entdecken. Natürlich hielt er auch nach der Meerspinne Ausschau. Es würde nicht leicht werden, sie aus der Menge der Menschen hier heraus zu deuten, da hier selbst das einzige verräterische Zeichen, ihre schimmernde Haut, nicht auffallen würde. Viele hatten Glitter, Glimmer oder was auch immer aufgetragen, um heute Abend besonders zu glänzen. Sie hatten also nicht einen Anhaltspunkt...  
Zu guter Letzt landete sein Blick bei Sam, der ihn seltsam zufrieden anlächelte.

"Was?", fragte er angespannt.

"Nichts. Ich denke nur, dass ich dieses Mal großes Glück hatte."

"Womit?"

"Mit meinem Date."

Dean glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

"Sonst prahlst Du immer damit, dass Du die Bessere, Hübschere oder Heißere ab bekommst. Dieses Mal wirst Du mir aber zustimmen müssen, dass es nicht einfach mit Sharon und ihrer Familie ist. Oder?"

Sam nahm einen Schluck von seinem Champagner und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

"Ich sag Dir mal was, Freundchen-", setzte er an, doch ein Räuspern hinter ihm unterbrach ihn und er drehte sich um.

Dann blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.

"Guten Abend, die Herrschaften."

Es war Grandma Horny.

"Guten Abend, Annett.", begrüßte Sam sie und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Wie schön, Sie hier wieder zu sehen."

"Oh mein Junge, diese Party würde ich mir um keinen Preis entgehen lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn so zwei hübsche Männer wie ihr hier seid."

Annett ging um den Tisch herum und nahm auf Sharons Stuhl platz.

"Wo ist meine hübsche Enkelin denn ab geblieben?", fragte sie und lächelte Dean an.

"Sie ist gleich zurück!", antwortete er.

"Oh - und bis sie kommt wollen Sie hier herum sitzen?"

"Ja, M´am, das will ich."

Er spürte, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. Er würde auf diesem Stuhl sitzen bleiben und sich keinesfalls auf die Tanzfläche zerren lassen.

"Dabei spielen sie gerade meinen Lieblingssong...", begann sie, doch Dean würde sich davor hüten, darauf einzugehen. Nervös drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und tat so, als würde er jemand anderen beobachten. "Hat Sam Ihnen nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich mir einen Tanz mit Ihnen wünsche, Dean?"

Verdammt. Jetzt sprach sie ihn auch noch direkt darauf an! Das entsprach ganz sicher nicht der gängigen Etikette - aber was an dieser Frau entsprach schon der Etikette?

"Ich tanze nicht, tut mir leid.", gab er möglichst höflich zurück.

Sie blickte ihn traurig an und seufzte laut. Zu allem Übel kamen Emily und Sharon in diesem Moment auch noch zurück.

"Oma, was ist denn mit Dir los?", fragte Sharon sofort und ging neben dem Stuhl ihrer Großmutter in die Hocke.

"Dean möchte nicht mit mir tanzen.", antwortete die alte Dame theatralisch.

Sharon sah bittend zu ihm hoch und er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Er würde das nicht tun!

"Ich hole Ihnen ein Glas Wasser.", entschied er und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

So schnell er konnte, näherte er sich der Bar, wo er sich zwischen die wartenden Leute quetschte. Als er zurück zu ihrem Tisch sah, konnte er sehen wie Sam lachte und wie er etwas zu Grandma Horny sagte, während Sharon ihr den Arm tätschelte. Wie sollte er aus der Nummer nur wieder raus kommen?

"Na, läuft Ihr Abend nicht wie erhofft?", sprach ihn eine junge Frau an und drehte sich mit ihrem Drink zu ihm um.

Sie trug ein glitzerndes, eng anliegendes grünes Kleid, das ihrer etwas üppigeren Figur schmeichelte. Zudem hatte sie zwei schlagende Argumente, an denen man in dem Aufzug nicht vorbei sehen konnte.

Doch Dean fiel sofort etwas Anderes auf: Ihre schimmernde Haut.

Entweder hatte die Lady zu viel von dieser Seidenglanz-Lotion aufgetragen, von der er im Fernsehen Werbung gesehen hatte, oder es handelte sich hier um das, was er vermutete.

"Kein Interesse.", sagte er und drehte sich weg, um zum Tisch zurück zu kehren.

Er konnte ihre Blicke förmlich auf sich spüren, doch so unauffällig wie möglich näherte er sich wieder den Anderen.

"Sam. Siehst Du die Frau im grünen Kleid an der Bar?", sprach er ihn angespannt an. "Ich glaube, das ist sie."

"Wer?", rief Grandma Horny.

"Ich kann niemanden sehen, Dean.", fügte nun auch Sam hinzu.

Er drehte sich nun ebenfalls wieder um, doch die dunkelhaarige Frau war verschwunden.

"Sie war es, ich bin mir sicher!"

Emily und Sharon sahen etwas verängstigt aus und sie sollten besser dafür sorgen, dass Grandma Horny so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone heraus kam.

"Bringt sie zurück zu Deinen Eltern.", sagte er zu Sharon. "Sam und ich sehen uns dort hinten um. Vielleicht ist sie zur Seitentür raus."

Sharon nickte und zusammen mit Emily halfen sie der älteren Dame vom Stuhl auf.

"Bleibt hier drinnen. Hier solltet ihr in Sicherheit sein.", fügte Sam hinzu.

"Und was ist mit meinem Tanz?", hörte Dean die Alte noch rufen, doch er hatte nun Anderes im Sinn.

*

Emily führte Grandma Annett zusammen mit Sharon durch die Menschenmenge zurück an den Tisch von Sharons Eltern.

"Warum musste er denn so schnell gehen?", fragte die alte Dame, die vielleicht auch schon etwas viel Champagner intus hatte.

"Weil er noch Arbeit hier zu erledigen hat, Oma.", antwortete Sharon. "Bleib zusammen mit Mom und Dad hier drinnen, okay?"

"Und ihr? Bleibt ihr nicht hier?"

"Nein, wir müssen ihnen bei etwas helfen."

Emily blickte Sharon fragend an, doch sie hielt sich zurück, bis Annett wieder auf ihrem Platz saß.

"Wo sind denn eure Begleiter hin?", fragte Sharons Vater.

"Die sind nur kurz frische Luft schnappen. Wir treffen uns draußen mit ihnen. Habt noch viel Spass!", antwortete sie und zog Emily wieder mit sich.

"Bist Du verrückt? Wieso bleiben wir nicht hier?"

"Machst Du Dir etwa keine Sorgen um Sam?", fragte sie.

Natürlich machte Emily sich Sorgen um Sam. Und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Abend so schnell und so abrupt ein Ende fand. Doch sie hatte Angst, nach draußen zu gehen, wo dieses Wesen sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit herum trieb.

"Vielleicht brauchen sie ja unsere Hilfe!"

"Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir hier bleiben sollten.", sagte Emily überzeugt.

"Du bist ein Feigling! Du warst doch Diejenige, die das Abenteuer gesucht hat! Und jetzt, da es spannend wird, willst Du Dich verkriechen?"

"Die Sache ist gefährlich, Sharon!"

"Also ich gehe ihnen jetzt nach. Du kannst hier bleiben und Dir Sorgen machen oder mitkommen!", rief sie und war wie gewöhnlich Stur wie ein Esel.

Emily wollte nicht, dass sie unnötig in Gefahr gerieten, aber sie wusste, dass Sharon auch ohne sie gehen würde und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

"Los, gehen wir.", sagte sie genervt und folgte Sharon, die auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und los gelaufen war, durch den Raum.

Nervös öffnete Emily ihre kleine Abendhandtasche und kramte nach dem silbernen Messer, das sie von Sam erhalten hatte. Als sie es zwischen ihren Fingern spürte, wurde sie ein klein wenig ruhiger, doch sie wusste, dass dieses Ding sie nicht wirklich beschützen konnte.

Sie passierten die Bar und näherten sich dem Seitenausgang, den auch Dean und Sam genommen hatten. Als sie durch die Tür getreten waren, schlug Emily sofort die kühle Nachtluft entgegen und sie fröstelte. Direkt vor der Tür standen einige Gäste und rauchten und hin und wieder huschte einer der Angestellten vorbei.

"Sieht alles normal aus.", sagte Sharon.

"Dann lass uns wieder reingehen!"

"Oh, da vorne ist Dean!", ihre Freundin zeigte ins Dunkel des Parks.

Emily konnte erst niemanden erkennen, doch dann sah sie tatsächlich, wie Dean zurück kam. Ihr Herz schlug schneller - wenn Sam ihn nicht begleitete, was bedeutete das? War ihm etwas passiert?  
Sharon lief ihm entgegen und Emily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wenn Sam etwas zugestoßen war, was dann?

"Habt ihr Es gefunden?", fragte Sharon, als sie ihn erreicht hatte.

"Ja! Sam hält es dort hinten fest, aber er ist verletzt. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe.", antwortete er.

Sam war also tatsächlich verletzt! Ein schmerzhafter Stich in ihrem Magen war das Erste, was Emily spürte, bevor sich die Angst nun unaufhaltsam ausbreitete.

"Ist er schwer verletzt?", fragte sie.

"Nein, aber jetzt kommt!"

Ohne weiter zu zögern, lief Emily los. Je weiter sie sich vom Clubhaus entfernten, desto mulmiger wurde es ihr jedoch zumute. Warum hörte man denn weg von dem Lärm der Party nicht, dass da etwas vor ging? Und warum hielt Dean Sharon dicht an seiner Seite, so als wollte er sie führen?

Die Erkenntnis traf Emily wie ein Schlag und sie blieb stehen. Die Meerspinne konnte ihre Gestalt verändern! Das war nicht Dean! Warum sonst hatte das Wesen sich immer außerhalb des Lichts des Clubhauses gehalten und sie zu sich gerufen? Weil es nicht wollte, dass sie seine Haut sehen konnten!

"Sharon!", rief Emily voller Angst und die beiden blieben stehen und drehten sich zu ihr um. "Lauf weg, das ist nicht Dean!"

Doch Sharon reagierte nicht. Sie blieb völlig ruhig stehen und blickte sie an. Emily holte erschrocken Luft und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Das war für sie die Bestätigung. Es war die Meerspinne! Und es war zu spät! Das Wesen hatte Sharon bereits unter Kontrolle und es gab nichts, was Emily dagegen tun konnte! Und jetzt kam dieses Ding auf sie zu!

Panik ergriff sie und sie drehte sich um, um zum Clubhaus zurück zu laufen. Die hohen Schuhe behinderten sie und nur einen Moment später knickte sie um und fiel auf den Rasen. Dann spürte sie auch schon, wie sie gepackt und herum gerissen wurde. Auf dem Rücken liegend sah sie in das falsche Gesicht von Dean, das zufrieden lächelte.

"Nein! Nein!", schrie sie und begann, sich nach Leibeskräften zu wehren.

Für das Monster war es scheinbar eine Leichtigkeit, sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Handgelenke gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt wurden, während das Wesen sich auf ihre Oberschenkel kniete und es ihr so unmöglich machte, sich zu befreien.

"Gleich zwei Leckerbissen, heute Abend!"

"Lass mich los!", presste Emily hervor.

"Gleich wirst Du Dich nicht mehr wehren, sondern mir ganz brav folgen."

"Warum machst Du das? Warum bist Du hierher gekommen?", Emily versuchte, Zeit zu schinden und sich doch noch irgendwie los zu reißen.

"Das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten. Warum nicht?", antwortete das Wesen. "Ich habe den Jäger und seinen Bruder sofort erkannt, als ihr heute Abend hierher gekommen seid. Und dann haben sie euch auch noch alleine gelassen... sehr dumm. Jäger sollten wissen, dass wir Meerspinnen immer zuerst die schwächeren Glieder einer Kette aussuchen."

Im Augenwinkel konnte Emily sehen, wie sich ein Stachel ihrem Handgelenk näherte und sie wand sich erneut, um dem Gift zu entkommen, das sie letztendlich willenlos machen würde, so wie Sharon.

"Hey!"

Der Ruf war nicht weit entfernt und das Monster schreckte hoch. Ein Schuss zerriss den Moment der Stille und dann spürte Emily, wie der schwere Körper auf ihr zur Seite kippte und von ihr herunter fiel. Doch sofort war die Meerspinne wieder auf den Beinen und hob die Hand...

*

Dean hatte abgedrückt und das Ding erwischt! Es kippte von Emily, kam jedoch mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit wieder auf die Beine und sah ihn an. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass das Mistvieh sich sein Aussehen geliehen hatte und ehe er oder Sam noch etwas tun konnten, hob es den Arm. Nur eine Sekunde später spürte Dean, wie etwas in seinen Hals eindrang.

"Ah!"

Mit der Hand zog er das Ding aus der Haut und erkannte einen der dünnen Stachel. Er ließ ihn fallen und hob sofort wieder seine Waffe.  
Auch Sam hatte in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal abgedrückt, doch es war zu spät. Das Wesen lief auf Sharon zu, die nicht weit entfernt stand, packte sie und zog sie mit sich. Dean wollte hinterher, doch er fühlte, wie seine Beine strauchelten, nachdem er den ersten Schritt getan hatte.

"Dean!", Sam war sofort an seiner Seite.

"Hinterher!", rief er ihm zu und eine Sekunde später preschte Sam dem Monster nach.

Dean spürte, wie sein Körper schwer wurde und er ließ die Arme sinken. Dieses Vieh hatte ihn erwischt! Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können? Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank auf die Knie. Die Waffe glitt ihm aus der Hand, doch er bemerkte es nur noch nebenbei. Das Letzte, was Dean wahr nahm war, wie er zur Seite kippte und wie sein Kopf auf dem feuchten Gras aufkam. Dann sah er Emily, die sich besorgt über ihn beugte, bevor ihn eine Wolke der Dunkelheit umhüllte...

Kapitel 10

Zitternd und außer Atem lag Emily noch immer auf dem Boden und beobachtete wie erstarrt, wie Sam in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Dann drückte sie sich hoch, als Dean auf die Knie sank und ihm die Waffe aus der Hand glitt. Nur eine Sekunde später schien ihn jegliche Körperspannung zu verlassen und er kippte zur Seite. Schnell bewegte sie sich hinüber zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn, doch als sie ihn erreichte, verdrehte er die Augen und wurde ohnmächtig.

"Dean!", vorsichtig berührte sie seine Wange.

Er rührte sich nicht und seine Haut war mit einem Mal ganz blass. Verdammt! Was sollte sie jetzt nur machen? Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, doch sie war alleine mit ihm. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Und das Monster hatte Sharon mitgenommen! Warum war sie nur so dumm gewesen und hatte zugelassen, dass ihre Freundin ihren Dickkopf durchgesetzt hatte? Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, doch sie drängte sie zurück denn sie wusste, dass sie Heulen jetzt nicht weiter bringen würde.

Der kalte Boden unter ihren Füßen ließ sie erneut frösteln und sie realisierte, dass sie Dean nicht so liegen lassen konnte. Sie entdeckte, dass sein Hals blutete und ihre Handtasche kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie lag etwas weiter entfernt, da sie ihr aus der Hand geglitten war, als sie gestürzt war.

Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf - es war ihr noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen das Messer heraus zu holen, als es ernst wurde! Und dann war die Tasche außer Reichweite gewesen. Sie würde ja eine tolle Jägerin abgeben!

Sie erhob sich und lief auf die Tasche zu, die sie nach wenigen Schritten erreichte. Schnell kehrte sie zu Dean zurück und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, da er noch immer auf der Seite lag. Sie kniete sich erneut neben ihn und zog ihn so gut es ging auf ihren Schoß, damit sein Kopf etwas erhöht lag. Leicht drückte sie ein Taschentuch auf die kleine Wunde an seinem Hals, die langsam aufhörte zu bluten.

Eigentlich konnte sie ja kein Blut sehen und sie konnte Dean nicht besonders gut leiden... das musste sie sich inzwischen eingestehen. Aber es war nun eben mal niemand hier, der sich um ihn kümmern konnte! Hoffentlich würde er ihr zumindest ein wenig dankbar sein!

Sie hob das Taschentuch wieder an und sah nach, ob er noch immer blutete. Die Stelle, wo die Meerspinne ihn erwischt und der Stachel eingedrungen sein musste, war rot und geschwollen. Es war erschreckend, wie schnell das Gift Dean außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Immerhin musste er doch mindestens... achtzig, neunzig Kilo wiegen? Egal. Er war jedenfalls schwer.

Ängstlich sah Emily sich noch einmal um. Was, wenn Sam ebenfalls betäubt wurde und das Ding zurück kam? Würde sie den Mut haben, sich und Dean zu verteidigen? Nun zog sie das Messer doch aus der Tasche und klappte es auf.

Sie entdeckte ihr Handy ganz unten und überlegte kurz, ob sie ihren Vater und einen Krankenwagen rufen sollte - aber was sollte sie ihnen erzählen? Sharon hatte schon recht, keiner würde ihr glauben! Aber wenn Sam nicht bald zurück kam, dann würde sie es tun müssen... sie würde Dean nicht eigenhändig zurück zum Club schleppen können. Also würde sie allen die Wahrheit sagen müssen oder sich eine gute Lüge einfallen lassen. Aber Lügen war nun wirklich nicht ihr Ding. Ihr Dad würde sie sofort durchschauen und eigentlich konnte sie dann schon einmal ein gemütliches, gepolstertes Zimmer in der nächst gelegenen Psychiatrie buchen.

Emily horchte auf, als sich Schritte näherten. Vielleicht musste sie sich schneller eine Geschichte ausdenken, als sie gedacht hatte! Vielleicht war die Person, die sie und Dean entdeckte auch noch Läster-Esther? Wahrscheinlich mit ihrem hässlichen Freund... Und wenn ja, was sollte sie dann sagen? Dass der Mann zu ihren Füßen sich Einen zu viel hinter die Binde gekippt hatte? Dann jedoch zwang sie sich wieder zur Ruhe. Vielleicht war es das Monster? Oder Sam? Oh, sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es Sam sein würde...

Sie umklammerte das Messer so fest sie konnte und wappnete sich dem, was wohl kommen mochte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann konnte sie zwei Gestalten im Halbdunkel dieser Nacht ausmachen. Noch einen Moment später konnte sie Sam erkennen, danach Sharon.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und ihr Herz schlug schneller, nun da sie wusste, dass er ihre Freundin aus den Fängen der Meerspinne befreit hatte.

Doch dann kam ihr etwas ganz Anderes in den Sinn: War das wirklich Sam?

"Stopp!", rief sie aufgeregt und hielt ihm das Messer entgegen.

Er war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt und blieb stehen. Sharon verhielt sich wie auch schon zuvor sehr abwesend und blieb einfach neben ihm stehen.

"Emily, ich bin es!", sagte er und blickte besorgt von ihr zu Dean, den sie mit dem freien Arm umklammert hielt.

"Woher weiß ich, dass Du es bist?", sie konnte langsam nicht mehr klar denken, das hier überforderte sie einfach total.

Ja, ein kleiner Ausflug in die Psychiatrie kam ihr langsam immer verlockender vor!

"Rede mit mir, Sharon!", forderte sie.

"Sie ist total weg getreten.", begann Sam zu erklären und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, weg von ihr. "Ich habe die Meerspinne verfolgt. Das Wesen war verletzt, weil Dean sie getroffen hatte und es kam mit Sharon zusammen wohl nicht schnell genug voran. Kurz vor dem See habe ich Sharon gefunden, die Meerspinne hat sie zurück gelassen."

"Woher weiß ich, dass Du die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte sie angespannt.

"Beruhige Dich, Emily.", er zog ebenfalls ein Messer hervor. "Ich bin es, siehst Du?"

Okay, normalerweise hätte Emily alarmiert reagieren sollen, denn schließlich zog er ebenfalls eine Waffe - aber dass sie keine gute Jägerin abgeben würde, das Thema hatte sie inzwischen ja bereits abgehakt.

Also beobachtete sie, wie er sich ohne zu Zögern einen kleinen Schnitt in der Handfläche zu fügte. Emily zuckte zusammen - nichts passierte. Kein Zucken von Sam, kein Blubbern, Rauchen oder irgend etwas der Wunde.

Es waren wirklich Sharon und Sam!

Sie ließ das Messer neben sich auf den Boden fallen und legte Deans Kopf vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab, bevor sie aufstand. Ihr war gar nicht richtig klar, was sie tat, doch sie wollte jetzt nur noch eines:

Sie wollte zu ihm.

Sie lief auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Sie hielt ihn fest und fühlte, wie er sie ebenfalls an sich drückte und es erschien ihr in diesem Moment, als würde ein Knoten platzen. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

"Es tut mir leid!", schluchzte sie. "Das ist alles meine Schuld!"

Er löste sanft ihre Arme und schob sie etwas von sich.

"Nichts davon ist Deine Schuld, okay?", antwortete er und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Schniefend löste Emily sich nun ganz von ihm und ging hinüber zu Sharon, die teilnahmslos vor sich hin starrte. Es war ihr egal. Sie nahm sie ebenfalls in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

"Ich bin da. Alles wird wieder gut!", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. "Du bist bald wieder okay."

Sie blickte hinüber zu Sam, der auf Dean zugegangen war.

"Die Beiden werden doch wieder, oder?", fragte sie.

"Ich denke ja.", antwortete er. "Aber wir müssen sie von hier weg bringen."

Sie nickte und zog Sharon näher zu Sam hinüber, der inzwischen überprüfte, ob Dean noch atmete. Danach fühlte er dessen Puls. Sam wusste nur zu gut was er zu tun hatte. Es sah aus, als hätte er das schon tausend Mal gemacht. Emily hingegen war vollkommen nutzlos gewesen...

"Hat er noch etwas gesagt, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde?", fragte er.

"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Es ging alles sehr schnell."

Er sah besorgt aus, als er sich wieder erhob und sich umsah.

"Der Parkplatz ist dort drüben, wir bringen sie zurück ins Motel. Du folgst mir mit Sharon."

Sam zögerte nicht lange und schaffte es mit einigen geübten Griffen, Dean auf seinen Rücken zu hieven. Emily konnte nur staunend daneben stehen und sich vorstellen, welche Muskelberge sich unter diesem Smoking verbargen.

Dann setzte Sam sich in Bewegung und Emily nahm Sharons Hand. Diese folgte ihr willenlos und ohne sichtbare Reaktion... besorgt schloss Emily ihre Hand fester um die von Sharon. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Freundin schnell wieder die Alte sein würde, denn diese stille Sharon machte ihr Angst.

*

"Hier ist das Wasser.", sagte Emily und reichte Sam die Schüssel, die sie in der Küche gefunden hatte.

Dean war noch immer bewusstlos und sah im Licht noch blasser aus, als zuvor im Halbdunkel. Sharon saß an dem kleinen Tisch der in einer Ecke des Motelzimmers stand und starrte die Wand an.

"Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis das Gift nachlässt?", fragte Emily und knetete nervös ihre Hände.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Kannst Du mir mein Handy aus dem Sakko holen?", bat er sie und zeigte auf den Stuhl neben Sharon, wo er es hin gehängt hatte nachdem sie angekommen waren und er sich zuerst um Dean gekümmert hatte.

Schnell ging sie hinüber und fuhr mit der Hand über Sharons Arm. Sie erhoffte eine Reaktion oder Regung, doch nichts geschah. Frustriert griff sie in eine der Taschen von Sams Sakko. Darin befand sich etwas Metallisches, vielleicht ein weiteres Messer, doch in der anderen Tasche fand sie das Handy. Sie reichte es ihm und er wählte sofort eine Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher aus.

"Bobby ich bin es.", meldete er sich. "Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid Dich zu wecken. Dean hat das Gift der Meerspinne voll abgekriegt und eines der Mädchen die uns geholfen haben, reagiert nicht auf die Umwelt.", er wartete die Antwort ab und Emily verfolgte das Gespräch gebannt. "Nein, er ist bewusstlos... Etwa eine Stunde. Was soll ich machen?", wieder wartete er. "Okay. Gut, danke."

"Was sagt er?", fragte sie angespannt.

"Wir können nur abwarten. Bobby vermutet, dass das Gift neutralisiert wird, aber es könnte dauern. Verdammt, ich-"

Er stoppte und beugte sich weiter über Dean, dessen Kopf sich leicht bewegte.

"Dean?", er legte seine Hand auf dessen Hals. "Hey, komm zu Dir."

Leise redete er immer weiter auf seinen Bruder ein und selbst Emily hoffte, dass Dean gleich seine Augen wieder aufschlagen würde und ihr einen blöden Spruch drücken würde...

*

_"Verdammt, ist mir schlecht!"_

Das war das Erste, was Dean durch den Kopf schoss, als er langsam wieder aufwachte. Er stieß die Luft aus und schlug die Augen auf. Alles drehte sich.

"Ganz ruhig. Dean, sieh mich an.", hörte er Sams Stimme.

Dean schloss und öffnete seine Augen erneut. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass es noch immer Dunkel um ihn herum war.

Kurz erfasste ihn Panik und er drückte sich hoch. Wo war er? Warum war es hier so dunkel?  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier los war!

"Bleib liegen.", wieder hörte er Sams Stimme. "Langsam. Du kennst doch die Regeln."

Die Übelkeit in ihm stieg an und er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. War das wirklich Sam oder dieses Monster, das Sams Gestalt angekommen hatte und nun einen auf Bruder machte, um ihn vollkommen irre zu machen? Diesen Viechern war heutzutage ja wirklich alles zuzutrauen... aber er würde das schon herausfinden.

"Ich kann nichts sehen.", stieß er hervor und seine Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung.

Verdammt, wenn es dieses Monster war, dann wusste es nun, dass er gerade eine Scheiß-Angst hatte.

Andererseits - würde das Monster ihn in ein weiches Bett verfrachten und ihn sogar... zudecken? Rein aus Protest schlug er die Decke zur Seite.

"Was?", okay, das Erstaunen in Sams Stimme klang echt und er hörte sich ganz nach Sam an...

"Ich kann nichts sehen!", wiederholte er.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann spürte er Hände an seinen Schläfen. Er drehte den Kopf weg und versuchte sie zu fassen, um sie von sich zu stoßen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan, wenn man absolut nichts sehen konnte!

"Lass mich!", fuhr er ihn an und wurde wütend.

"Das muss das Gift sein.", Sam klang ratlos. "Dean, es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts tun konnte! Es ging alles so schnell..."

Okay, so ratlos und weinerlich konnte nur sein Bruder klingen. Es musste also Sam sein. Mit der Hand fuhr Dean sich über die Augen und blinzelte erneut. Doch es blieb dabei - er war blind! Verdammte Scheiße!

"Es wird wieder nachlassen!", redete Sam weiter auf ihn ein. "Bobby meinte, es könnte gut sein, dass Du noch Nachwirkungen hast. Das Gift verwirrt die Sinne, erinnerst Du Dich? Es gibt nur nicht viele, die davon berichten konnten."

"Ja, weil sie alle tot sind!", motzte Dean ihn an.

Er wollte so eigentlich nicht reagieren, aber er war hier derjenige, der nun einen auf Stevie Wonder machen musste. Wie zum Henker sollte er so den Fall zu Ende bringen? Und wie lange sollte das hier denn anhalten?

"Wo sind wir? Im Motel?", fragte er.

"Ja. Soll ich Dir helfen?"

"Nein!", Dean schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

Er hatte einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn und er würde das hinkriegen. Der Schwindel ließ ihn kurz verharren.

"Woah, was machst Du?", Sam betatschte ihn schon wieder. "Bleib sitzen!"

Dean dachte gar nicht daran. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch er stieß gegen Etwas - nein... _Jemanden._

"Wer ist das?", er riss sich von Sam los.

"Mhm... ich.", das war Emilys Stimme.

Sie war auch hier? Na toll! Er mochte dieses Mädchen nicht! Und sie musste sehen, wie er sich hier zum Affen machte! Die Sache hier wurde ja immer schlimmer!

"Wo ist Sharon?", er ignorierte sie bewusst. "Hast Du sie gefunden, Sam?"

"Sie ist auch hier, aber... naja, sie ist irgendwie abwesend."

"Wie ein Zombie.", fügte Emily hinzu.

"Was hattet ihr da draußen zu suchen?", sprach er sie nun doch an. "Wir hätten das Ding erwischen können!", langsam wurde er so richtig wütend!

Er fühlte, wie ihm wieder schwindlig wurde und griff zur Seite, um sich irgendwo ab zu stützen. Doch er griff ins Leere und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Jemand, es musste Sam sein, verhinderte seinen Fall.

"Setz Dich. Setzen!", Sams Tonfall wurde nun schärfer und er erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater.

Ein Stuhl - sie hatten ihn immerhin weg vom Bett gebracht und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Das war weniger peinlich als wie ein Baby im Bett zu liegen.

"Hier.", Sam drückte ihm etwas Kühles und Rundes in die Hand. "Trink das. Es ist Wasser."

"Und Du denkst, das wird mich heilen, House?"

"Trink einfach, Du siehst aus, als würdest Du gleich jeden Moment wieder umkippen."

"Sorry, ich kann mich gerade nicht im Spiegel betrachten.", gab er mürrisch zurück, führte dann jedoch das Glas an die Lippen.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, denn er schlug sich den Rand erst einmal gegen die Unterlippe, bevor er die Maße des Glases halbwegs ausmachen und daraus trinken konnte. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so viele Witze über Stevie Wonder machen, wenn das hier ausgestanden war...

*

Emily hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun konnte oder wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Sharon saß noch immer völlig teilnahmslos neben Dean am Tisch und der hatte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie da war. Und er konnte nichts sehen!

Sie hatten bei ihrer Jagd auf dieses Wesen also auf ganzer Linie versagt, wenn man die Sache mal zusammengenommen betrachtete. Anstatt die Verschwundenen zu finden und hoffentlich lebend befreien zu können, hatten sie und Sam es nun mit Zombie-Sharon und einem noch schwierigeren Dean als zuvor zu tun.

Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen - erst von dem Gift der Meerspinne umgehauen und nun auch noch blind. Sie würde an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich erst mal durchdrehen. Aber er blieb doch erstaunlich ruhig. Vielleicht war ihm so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal passiert?

"Wie ist das eigentlich möglich, dass dieses Gift einen blind macht?", warf sie die Frage in den Raum.

Dean drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah ziemlich angepisst aus.

" _Das_ interessiert mich momentan wirklich einen Scheiß, Einstein."

Okay, sie sollte Aggro-Dean, wie sie ihn ab sofort in ihrem Geist nennen würde, vielleicht keine Fragen mehr stellen. Außerdem... hatte der Kerl ein Lexikon für blöde Kosenamen gefressen? Was fand Sharon nur an _dem_?

Dabei wäre es sicher hilfreich zu wissen, wie dieses Gift arbeitete, damit man etwas dagegen tun konnte?

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Dean weiter, natürlich weiterhin mies gelaunt.

"Wir warten, bis Du wieder in Ordnung bist und dann fangen wir von vorne an.", schlug Sam vor.

"Ich sage euch das nur ungerne - aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass das so nicht funktionieren wird.", antwortete er.

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Wie meinst Du das?"

Dean umklammerte das Glas etwas fester, Emily konnte genau sehen, wie sich sein Körper anspannte.

"Weil ich dieses wirklich dringende und schreckliche Bedürfnis habe, zum Strand zu gehen..."

*

Kapitel 11

Emily sah Sam mit großen Augen an und er schien sehr alarmiert zu sein. Sie bemerkte, wie Sharon den Kopf drehte und Dean anblickte. Das war die erste wirkliche Regung, die sie seit dem Vorfall im Park gezeigt hatte! Es war unheimlich und Emily bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Sharon?", fragte sie daher und machte Anstalten auf sie zuzugehen, doch Sam kam ihr zuvor und hielt sie zurück.

Er deutete ihr an, still zu sein.

"Wir müssen gehen.", sagte Sharon im nächsten Moment und sie sah Dean abwartend an.

Emily riss die Augen auf - Sharon bekam also doch mit, was um sie herum vor sich ging!

"Ja, wir müssen gehen.", fügte auch Dean hinzu und er sah für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt aus.

"Was passiert hier?", flüsterte Emily und sie ließ die Beiden nun nicht mehr aus den Augen.

"Die Meerspinne ist eine Unterart der Sirenen.", antwortete er leise. "Scheinbar löst sie mit dem Gift eine Art Signal aus."

Es schien fast, als würde Dean einen inneren Kampf austragen, während Sharon durch ihn einen Verbündeten gefunden zu haben glaubte, der sie verstehen konnte. Emily bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, was hier gerade geschah und wie nahe sie dem Ganzen ebenfalls gewesen war.

Sharon hatte wahrscheinlich nur wenig von dem Gift ab bekommen und war trotzdem nicht mehr sie selbst. Doch Dean hatte die volle Dosis erhalten. Er war ausgebremst aufgrund der Blindheit die die Menge an Gift ausgelöst hatte und vielleicht war er deshalb auch so aggressiv und wütend - doch wahrscheinlich würde er dem Drang in sich gerne nachgeben.

"Du denkst, sie ruft nach ihnen?", fragte sie weiter.

"Vielleicht nicht bewusst. Sie ist verletzt und hat sich bestimmt in ihr Nest zurück gezogen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns dorthin locken will. Aber Dean und Sharon könnten uns dorthin führen. Nur müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

Sie löste ihren Blick nun doch vom Tisch wo die Beiden saßen und wandte den Kopf wieder an Sam. Wollte er damit sagen, dass Dean und Sharon gefährlich sein konnten?

"Ich kann Dich hören, Sam.", sagte Dean nun in einem Tonfall, der Emily erneut schaudern ließ. Dean drehte sich auf dem Stuhl etwas in ihre Richtung. "Ich bin blind, nicht taub."

Sam sah Emily kurz warnend an, was ihre Vermutung bestätigte und ihren Herzschlag noch einmal in die Höhe schnellen ließ. Dann ging er wieder auf Dean zu.

"Du weißt, was ich meine.", sagte er zu ihm.

"Und was glaubst Du, könnte ich in meinem Zustand tun?"

"Dad hat uns auch gelehrt, in der Dunkelheit zu kämpfen.", Sam versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, doch Emily konnte aus seiner Stimme heraus hören, wie angespannt er war. "Also mache ich nicht den Fehler, Dich zu unterschätzen. Das ist alles."

"Glaubst Du wirklich, ich würde auf Dich losgehen?"

"Ich glaube, wir sollten zum Strand gehen. Gemeinsam.", gab er nur zurück. "Du kannst uns zeigen, wo das Monster ist."

"Genau das will ich."

"Dann sag mir, in welcher Richtung wir suchen müssen und dann gehen wir."

Dean schwieg einen Moment und schien mit sich zu ringen. Es war fast, als könne er nicht aussprechen, was er sagen wollte.

"Eine Höhle!", stieß er dann jedoch atemlos hervor.

Emily erschrak fast zu Tode, als Sharon in diesem Moment grell aufschrie, aufsprang und ihr Stuhl umkippte. Alles ging wahnsinnig schnell. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, war es fast schon zu spät:

Sharon griff sich die auf dem Tisch befindliche Flasche und stürzte sich auf Sam. Ohne zu zögern schlug sie zu und traf Sam an der Schläfe. Er stürzte zu Boden und blieb für einen Moment benommen liegen. Die Flasche war zum Glück nicht aus Glas sondern aus Kunststoff, doch sie war bis auf das entnommene Wasser für Dean noch gut gefüllt und das Geräusch, als der schwere Gegenstand mit Sam kollidierte, ließ Emily unbewusst einen Schritt zurück weichen.

Nach dem ersten Schock kam wieder Leben in sie und sie hastete auf ihre Freundin zu, die über dem halb bewusstlosen Sam stand und gerade noch einmal ausholte.

"Nein!", rief sie panisch und bekam den Arm ihrer Freundin gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fassen.

Doch dann wurde sie von starken Händen gepackt und zurück gerissen.

Es war Dean! Er zog sie zu sich. Sie drehte sich und schlug ihm ins Gesicht in der Hoffnung, dass er sie loslassen würde oder dass er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Doch er packte ihre Arme und drängte sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. Sie schrie vor Angst kurz auf und blickte noch einmal verzweifelt hinüber zu Sam, musste jedoch nur mit ansehen, wie Sharon sich das Wasserglas vom Tisch nahm und erneut ausholte.

Emily schrie noch einmal auf und schloss die Augen, doch das konnte nicht die Geräusche ausblenden. Sam stöhnte auf und es machte einen dumpfen Schlag, bevor Splitter auf den Boden fielen. Als Emily die Augen wieder öffnete, war er bewusstlos und helles Blut strömte aus einer Wunde an seiner Stirn.

"Dean! Lass mich los!", presste sie hervor und versuchte ihn abzuwehren, doch er hielt sie fest an die Wand gepresst. "Sam ist verletzt! Er braucht Hilfe! Komm zu Dir! Das bist nicht Du!"

Er blickte durch sie hindurch ins Nichts - sein Gesicht wild entschlossen und emotionslos.

"Du musst Sam helfen! Bitte!"

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen.", es war Sharons Stimme, die Emily in diesem Moment erneut hörte.

Sie stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt. An ihrer Hand und ihrem Kleid klebte frisches Blut. Sams Blut.

"Wir müssen alles tun, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Alleine."

Auch Sharon schien an nichts hier wirklich teil zu haben, jedenfalls konnte sie keine echte emotionale Regung bei ihr entdecken.

"Hört mir zu! Wenn ihr da raus geht, wenn ihr zu diesem Monster geht, dann wird es euch töten!", versuchte sie noch einmal, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Sie erwartet uns.", sagte Dean und lächelte.

"Weil sie euch das Blut aussaugen und euch fressen will!", gab sie verzweifelt zurück.

Sie versuchte, stark zu klingen, doch ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas und versuchte eine andere Taktik.

"Wie kannst Du es zulassen, dass Sam verletzt wird?", begann sie und versuchte noch einmal vergeblich, Dean von sich zu stoßen. "Wenn Du der bist, für den ich Dich halte, dann würdest Du das niemals zulassen! Du hast versprochen, Sam zu beschützen! Du hast es Deinem Vater kurz vor seinem Tod versprochen! Erinnere Dich daran, Dean!"

Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht, als sie seinen Vater erwähnte. Er blickte noch immer blind durch sie hindurch, doch nun blinzelte er und seine Züge entspannten sich etwas.

"Du musst Sam beschützen!", versuchte sie es erneut.

Sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig und es schien etwas von dem was sie gesagt hatte, zu ihm durchzudringen.

"Lass mich los, damit wir Sam helfen können."

Er atmete tief ein und ließ letztendlich los. Erleichtert atmete auch Emily etwas auf, doch sie hatte sich zu früh in Sicherheit gewähnt.

"Wir müssen gehen!", es war erneut Sharon, die nun wieder sprach und deren Worte offenbar viel mehr Gewicht bei Dean hatten, als die ihren.

Seine Mine wurde mit einem Mal wieder hart. Er packte sie und zog sie von der Wand weg. Emily bekam panische Angst, als er sie herum wirbelte und nach vorne stieß. Sein Stoß war kraftvoll und so konnte sie sich nicht mehr abfangen und fiel. Vor ihr befanden sich der Tisch und ein Stuhl, welchen sie mit umriss. Ein stechender Schmerz bohrte sich in ihren Arm, als sie auf einem der Stuhlbeine landete und letztendlich hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Das von Sharon geliehene Kleid zerriss und ein neuer Schmerz bohrte sich in ihre Hüfte. Sie blieb für einen Augenblick regungslos liegen.

Dann bemerkte sie, dass Sharon sich auf sie zu bewegte und sie unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, als sie den Arm bewegte und etwas von ihr weg zu rücken versuchte. Ihr Arm war gebrochen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sharon kam seelenruhig auf sie zu und blickte von oben auf sie herab. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Ruhe machten Emily noch mehr Angst.

"Wir gehen jetzt.", sagte sie. "Wenn Du versuchst uns zu folgen, töten wir Dich."

Emily konnte nicht glauben was passierte - das war nicht ihre Freundin. Und das war auch nicht wirklich Dean. Sie zitterte und die Angst und Panik die sie verspürte, lähmten sie.

Sie registrierte, dass Sharon Dean an der Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog. Noch einmal blickte sie hilfesuchend hinüber zu Sam, der sich jedoch nicht rührte.

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie blieb mit ihm alleine zurück...

*

Dean wusste, was vor sich ging. Er wusste, dass er Sam helfen musste. Er wusste, dass Emily sich verletzt hatte, als er sie zu Boden gestoßen hatte. Alles in ihm schrie danach, zurück zu gehen und es wieder gut zu machen, doch der Drang, der ihn gerade beherrschte, war größer.

Sharons Worte hatten Etwas in ihm ausgelöst, einen Schalter umgelegt. Etwas Fremdes hatte die Kontrolle über seine Handlungen übernommen und er hatte keine Chance, dagegen an zu kämpfen. Die Wut war mit einem Schlag weg gewesen und er fühlte keine Angst mehr. Blind stolperte er hinter Sharon her, die exakt die Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, in die sie gehen mussten.

Er kannte den Weg. Selbst wenn er nichts sehen konnte. Wie ein Leuchtfeuer zog ihn dieses Gefühl dorthin. Zu ihr. Der Meerspinne.

Er wusste tief in sich, dass er sterben würde, wenn er dort hin ging. Doch der Befehl, stehen zu bleiben und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, konnte nicht an die Oberfläche gelangen. Immer wieder passierte es, dass sein Verstand ihn aussperrte. Dass er ihm für wenige Momente vorgaukelte, wie vollkommen und wie schön die Meerspinne war. Dass es das Größte sein würde, sich ihr hinzugeben und für sie zu sterben.

Doch er wäre nicht der, der er war, wenn er sich ganz darauf einlassen würde. Er kämpfte gegen das Verlangen mit all seiner Kraft, doch wann immer Sharon etwas zu ihm sagte spürte er, wie sein Widerstand schwand. Sharons Worte waren wie weiteres Gift, wie der Ruf einer Sirene, der ihn einhüllte.

"Dort entlang. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Dean stolperte, als sich der Untergrund unter ihm änderte. Harter Asphaltboden wurde abgelöst durch rutschige Steine. Doch das war in Ordnung. Es brachte ihn nur weiter zu ihr.

Sharon zog ihn weiter.

Die Steine verschwanden und der Boden wurde zu Sand. Er konnte nun das Wasser und die Wellen hören. Das Leuchtfeuer der Meerspinne war jetzt deutlicher zu spüren und er fühlte, wie sich eine wohltuende Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete, die allmählich alle seine Zweifel wegwischte.

Ja, es war das einzig Richtige, zu ihr zu gehen... es gab nichts Wichtigeres. Endlich war er sich darüber im Klaren.

*

Emily biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte sich mit der unverletzten Hand etwas hoch. Außer Atem verharrte sie einen Moment, dann zog sie sich an der Tischplatte hoch. Ihr wurde schlecht, nun da der erste Schock abebbte und der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Arm immer stärker wurde.

Vorsichtig ging sie ein, zwei Schritte. Ihre Hüfte schmerzte, doch hier schien nichts Schlimmeres passiert zu sein. Sharons schönes Kleid war ruiniert, doch sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass es ihrer Freundin im Moment egal sein würde.

Emily unterdrückte die Tränen, die schon wieder kommen wollten. Sie hatte niemals geglaubt, dass so viel Gewalt in einem Menschen schlummern konnte. Sharon war doch immer so was wie die süße, blonde Friedens-Barbie ihrer Klasse gewesen! Herrje, sie konnte eigentlich keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun! Sie und Sam mussten dafür sorgen, dass Sharon und Dean wieder normal wurden. Zuerst aber sollten sie vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht getötet wurden. Emily seufzte. Im Prioritäten setzen war sie noch nie gut gewesen. Sie zwang sich, endlich etwas zu unternehmen und so humpelte sie so schnell sie konnte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie lief hinaus in die Dunkelheit, herunter von der kleinen Holzveranda, die das Motel umschloss, auf den Parkplatz.

Suchend sah sie sich um und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Wenn sie wenigstens noch sehen würde, in welche Richtung Sharon und Dean verschwunden waren! Gerade als sie aufgeben wollte, sah sie zwei Menschen am westlichen Ende des Parkplatzes in der Nacht verschwinden. Das mussten sie sein!

Aufgeregt stürmte Emily zurück ins Motelzimmer. Sie musste Sam aufwecken. Sie hoffte, dass es ihn nicht zu schlimm erwischt hatte, sie mussten den Beiden folgen! Schnell näherte sie sich ihm, doch dann stoppte sie kurz. Die Wunde an seiner Stirn blutete noch immer und ihr wurde nun richtig übel. Sie stoppte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Es durfte nicht sein, dass sie sich jetzt von ihren blöden Phobien fertig machen ließ. Auf keinen Fall. Sie musste Sam helfen. Entschlossen ging sie ins Bad und sah sich um. Ein kleineres Badetuch lag noch unbenutzt auf dem Fensterbrett, ein benutztes Größeres daneben. Sie griff sich beide und lief zurück in das angrenzende Motelzimmer und zu dessen kleiner Küchenecke.

Das frische Handtuch machte sie nass, dann ließ sie sich neben Sam auf die Knie und ließ das gebrauchte Badetuch auf die kleine Blutlache neben seinem Kopf fallen. Der Stoff saugte das Blut sofort auf und Emily zwang sich, weg zu sehen und sich auf Sam zu konzentrieren.

Er war blass und sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn, dort wo das Blut herunter gelaufen war. Emily bemerkte, wie ihre Hand zitterte, als sie sich mit dem nassen Tuch der Wunde näherte, doch sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und wischte vorsichtig darüber um sehen zu können, ob es noch immer blutete.

Es sah ekelhafter aus, nun da das Blut weg war. Die Haut war aufgeplatzt und...

"Oh Scheiße!", stieß sie hervor und atmete tief ein.

Nein, sie konnte definitiv kein Blut sehen. Und schon gar keine Platzwunde! Selbst bei Sam nicht! Verdammt, verdammt!

Zum Glück stöhnte Sam in diesem Moment auf und sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht, sodass sie davon abgelenkt wurde, sich neben ihm zu übergeben.

Ehe sie es realisierte spürte sie seine Hand auf der Ihren, die noch immer das Tuch auf die Wunde drückte. Seine Augenlider flatterten und dann blinzelte er mehrmals, bevor er sie ansah.

"Was... ist passiert?", fragte er schleppend und er stöhnte erneut unter Schmerzen als er versuchte, sich etwas aufzusetzen.

Schnell zog Emily nun ihre Hand unter der Seinen weg und half ihm, so gut sie mit dem unverletzten Arm konnte.

"Sharon hat Dich bewusstlos geschlagen.", sagte sie und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Sie war besorgt, dass er jeden Moment wieder umkippen konnte, so wie er schwankte. Er nahm das Tuch kurz weg und betrachtete das Blut, dann warf er es zur Seite.

"Wo sind sie? Wo ist Dean?", fragte er und kämpfte sich weiter auf die Beine.

Emily blieb, wo sie war und konnte nur staunen, wie er das alles weg steckte. An der Küchenplatte stützte er sich ab und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er Emily wieder an.

"Sie sind weg, über den Parkplatz.", antwortete sie endlich.

"Wir müssen hinterher.", er fasste sich noch einmal an die Stirn und bewegte sich auf die kleine Spüle zu, wo er das kalte Wasser auf drehte und anfing, sich das Gesicht ab zu waschen.

Emily beobachtete ihn weiter. Es war wirklich erschreckend, mit was für einer Routine er solche Dinge hin nahm. Er war wirklich hart im Nehmen - sie wäre nach so einer Verletzung wahrscheinlich erst einmal für eine Woche im Krankenhaus gelandet. Gehirnerschütterung oder noch Schlimmeres.

Sam hingegen begann, sein blutverschmiertes Hemd auszuziehen. Er trug noch immer die schwarze Hose zum Smoking und das weiße Hemd, welches nun wahrscheinlich ruiniert war. Emily fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig entkräftet, doch für einen Augenblick konnte sie nicht anders, als seinen muskulösen Rücken an zu starren, als er das Hemd abstreifte und ein T-Shirt aus der Tasche neben seinem Bett heraus nahm. Danach nahm er eine Jeans heraus und verschwand im Badezimmer. Emily atmete tief durch. Wie viel wollte ihr das Schicksal heute eigentlich noch zumuten? Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit und war auch nicht in der Verfassung, in einem Tagtraum über Sams perfekten Körper zu sabbern.

Sie verdrängte das Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge und stand wieder auf. Kurz stützte sie sich ebenfalls an der Tischplatte, bevor sie das blutige Handtuch auf dem Boden so gut es ging ignorierte und auf eines der Betten zuging. Darauf ließ sie sich wieder nieder und sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Pochen in ihrem Arm war am Schlimmsten, wenn sie umher ging und der Arm dadurch leicht bewegt wurde. Sie musste irgend etwas finden, um ihn zu stabilisieren.

"Konntest Du sehen, wo sie hin wollten?", fragte Sam nun und kam wieder aus dem Bad.

Er hatte sich umgezogen und nun presste er das sowieso schon blutige Smokinghemd auf seine Stirn. Dann zog er eine ihrer Taschen unter dem Bett hervor und begann, mit einer Hand darin herum zu kramen.

"Ich gebe Dir eine Sweatjacke von mir, Du kannst so nicht mitkommen.", dann sah er auf. "Kannst Du überhaupt mitkommen? Bist Du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert, nachdem ich weggetreten war?"

Sie wusste nicht, worauf sie zuerst antworten sollte und er richtete sich mit einer blauen Sweatjacke in der Hand wieder auf und kam um das Bett herum gelaufen, auf sie zu. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Arm, der neben ihr herunter hing.

"Ich glaube, er ist gebrochen.", antwortete sie.

Besorgt kam er näher.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Dean ist... auf mich losgegangen.", begann sie. "Aber weder er noch Sharon, waren sie selbst, wie Du gesagt hattest. Er hat mich zu Boden gestoßen und ich bin auf einem der Stühle gelandet."

Er legte das Hemd zur Seite und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Vorsichtig berührte er ihren Ellenbogen und dann ihr Handgelenk. Sofort spannte sich ihr Körper an, da selbst diese Berührung den Schmerz erhöhte.

"Du solltest ins Krankenhaus. Ich werde sie finden.", sagte er und blickte ihr in die Augen.

"Nein.", gab sie entschlossen zurück. "Ich muss mitkommen. Sharon ist mir wichtig. Und Du...", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "...Ihr auch. Du bist genauso fertig wie ich und ich werde Dich jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich Dir keine große Hilfe, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun. Ich kann nicht zurück bleiben und irgendwo sitzen und nicht wissen, was passiert."

Noch einen Moment blickte er sie ernst an und nickte dann.

"Ich kann den Arm checken und ihn notdürftig verarzten, aber es wird weh tun. Und wir müssen uns beeilen, also..."

"Tu es. Mach schon."

Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, solange sie noch den Mut dazu hatte und solange ihre großen Töne, die sie soeben gespuckt hatte, noch etwas Wirkung zeigten. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie eine Heidenangst vor allem, was nun auf sie zukommen würde...

*

"Da vorne ist es! Ich kann es sehen!"

Sharon klang so, als hätte sie den größten Schatz auf dieser Erde entdeckt und sie zog ihn weiter. Dean fühlte sich so entspannt und wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllt hatte, war angenehm. Sie hatte ihn zur Ruhe gebracht. Der Ruf der Meerspinne klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. In diesem Zustand würde er zu gerne bleiben wollen und dieses Gefühl weiter genießen.

Es ging jetzt leicht bergauf und Sharon beschleunigte ihre Schritte nochmals. Sie freute sich genau wie er darauf, endlich bei ihr anzukommen.

"Es ist so wunderschön.", Sharon ließ seine Hand los und er blieb stehen. "Wir sind da."

Dean wartete. Er war umhüllt von den Gesängen der Meerspinne, die er in seinem Geist hören konnte. Sie waren angekommen. Endlich.

Plötzlich stoppte der Gesang. Irritiert drehte er den Kopf. Warum hatte sie aufgehört?

Ein Schrei etwas weiter vor ihm ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Das gute Gefühl war schlagartig verschwunden. Die Realität stürmte von allen Seiten auf ihn ein und schien ihn fast zu erdrücken.

Er hörte ein Wimmern und ein Stöhnen aus mehreren Richtungen. Hinter ihm schlug die Brandung des Sees hart auf Felsen und unter seinen Füßen spürte er etwas Weiches und Klebriges.

Er drehte sich um, als er etwas neben sich hörte. Sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe und Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Scheiße! Was hatte er getan? Wie dumm war er eigentlich?

Sein Atem ging in Stößen und er horchte. Doch nun konnte er außer den unterdrückten Schmerzenslauten um ihn herum nichts mehr hören. Er wünschte sich sein Augenlicht zurück. Jetzt sofort.

Hinter sich bewegte sich wieder etwas und er schoss herum. Das klebrige Zeug unter seinen Füßen sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass er einen festen Stand hatte. Er musste hier raus - wo war er noch gleich herein gekommen? Wo war die Brandung?

"Willkommen.", flüsterte es in sein Ohr.

Dean wirbelte wieder herum, sein gesamter Körper angespannt und bereit, sich zu Verteidigen.

"Ich habe gewartet."

Nun kam die Stimme von der anderen Seite und er drehte sich wieder herum.

"Komm schon, Du Schlampe!", rief er. "Lass die Spielchen!"

"Spiele habe ich nicht nötig.", kam die kalte Antwort direkt hinter ihm.

Dean wollte sich umdrehen und sie packen, doch es kam nicht mehr dazu. Sein Rücken sandte einen scharfen Schmerz aus, als sich die messerscharfen Stachel unter ihren Fingernägeln in sein Fleisch schnitten. Die Meerspinne zog ihre Finger von oben nach unten und Dean knickten die Beine weg, so stark war der Schmerz. Er schrie auf und landete auf den Knien. Der fremdartige Bodenbelag sickerte durch die dünnen Hosen des Smokings und für einen Moment schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass es sich um Blut handeln konnte.

Er spürte mit einem Mal kalte Finger an seinem Hals und wollte sie packen, doch erneut gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht mehr. Alles was er fühlte, war nun der Schmerz, der sich durch seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete und der begann, ihn auszufüllen.

Noch einmal schrie er auf und fiel zur Seite, als er einen Stoß erhielt. Er landete auf dem Rücken, der sich anfühlte, als wäre er in Fetzen geschnitten worden. Durch den Schmerz brauchte es einige Sekunden bis er realisierte, dass sich das Bild vor ihm verändert hatte. Das tiefe Schwarz war einem Grau gewichen - das, was er sah, waren... Steine, Felsen... die Decke einer Höhle.

Er riss den Kopf herum. Er konnte wieder sehen, aber alles was in sein Blickfeld kam, war die Frau, die er bei der Party an der Bar gesehen hatte und die er sofort als Meerspinne erkannt hatte. Sie lächelte zufrieden und blickte auf ihn herab, während sie ihre Stacheln wieder ein fuhr. Dann leckte sie sich etwas Blut von ihren Fingern. Es brauchte einen weiteren Moment bis er realisierte, dass es sein Eigenes war.

"Mhm. Köstlich!", stieß sie hervor.

Sie ging in die Hocke neben ihm und Dean versuchte mit aller Macht, etwas zu tun. Er musste sich wehren, warum reagierte er nicht?

"Du siehst verwirrt aus, Dean."

Jetzt kannte die Schlampe auch noch seinen Namen! Er stöhnte auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Schmerz noch brennender wurde.

"Ich helfe Dir auf die Sprünge.", sprach sie weiter. "Mein Gift lähmt Dich. Aber der Schmerz den Du fühlst, der kommt von mir. Ich kann ihn stärker werden lassen oder ihn Dir nehmen. Das kommt ganz auf Dich an."

Dean sog scharf die Luft ein, als es schier unerträglich wurde. Schweiß schoss aus seinen Poren und er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an das, was er in der Hölle hatte ertragen müssen, bohrten sich an die Oberfläche und er fühlte sich wieder an den unvorstellbaren Ort versetzt, an dem man ihn so lange Zeit gequält hatte.

"Genug.", hörte er die Meerspinne plötzlich sagen.

Der Schmerz stoppte und es raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Aufgewühlt sah er das Wesen an.

Nein, er war nicht in seiner Hölle - aber er war in einer Anderen gelandet...

Kapitel 12

"Ich glaube, er ist nur angebrochen.", sagte Sam, während er damit fort fuhr, den Unterarm und das Handgelenk zu bandagieren.

"Fühlt sich aber nicht so an.", gab Emily mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück.

Es tat verdammt weh. Vielleicht würde sie sogar sein Angebot annehmen, eine Schmerztablette zu schlucken.

"Tut mir leid.", entschuldigend sah er sie kurz an.

"Schon gut.", sie zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. "Hey, kann ich Dich was fragen?", begann sie dann und sog wieder die Luft ein, als er die Hand vorsichtig drehte.

"Bin gleich fertig.", gab er zurück und befestigte das Ende der Binde mit einem Stück Pflaster, bevor er sie nun prüfend ansah. "Alles klar? Ist Dir schlecht?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Übelkeit war nun verschwunden, nur der Arm pochte noch - doch noch viel mehr pochte ihr Herz gerade.

"Woher kannst Du das so gut?", stellte sie endlich ihre Frage.

Reden lenkte ab. Vom Schmerz und von der Tatsache, dass seine Nähe sie ganz verrückt machte. Wer wusste schon, was ihnen noch passieren würde? Vielleicht würden sie bei dem Versuch, Sharon und Dean zu retten sterben! Sie musste zwei Dinge endlich wissen...

"Oh, wir mussten uns schon mehr als ein Mal selbst verarzten, weißt Du?", antwortete er und er begann, die Utensilien wieder in eine kleine Tasche zu packen.

"Und ist das wirklich echt?", sie zögerte noch einmal, aber sie musste einfach fragen. "Euer Job, euer Leben? Du und Dean, ihr jagt Monster und Geister. Dämonen?"

Er stoppte in seiner Handlung und sah zu ihr hinüber.

"Ich weiß, wie das klingt - aber ja. Es gibt Dinge, die Du Dir nicht vorstellen kannst."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus und spürte, wie ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Sie glaubte ihm. Er sagte definitiv die Wahrheit.

Sie konnte sich sehr viel vorstellen. Oh ja, jetzt hatte sie eine klare Vorstellung davon, was es da draußen gab. Weil sie nämlich die Bücher gelesen hatte! Erneut erfasste sie Panik und sie atmete tief durch.

"Und jemand schreibt", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, doch in diesem Moment klingelte Sams Handy. "über euch.", beendete sie den Satz, doch Sam hörte bereits nicht mehr zu.

Es war Bobby am Telefon. Sam hatte ihn angerufen um zu erfahren ob er eine Idee hatte, wie sie Sharon und Dean schneller finden konnten.

Emily fühlte nun bestätigt, was sie im Geheimen längst geglaubt hatte, sich selbst hatte vielleicht nicht eingestehen wollen: Bobby und alle Figuren aus den Büchern waren real. Das bedeutete, dass es Wendigos gab und Geister, Dämonen die Menschen besetzen konnten und Formwandler! Herrje, wie sollte sie denn jetzt noch ruhig schlafen können?

Gerade überlegte sie, wie sie ihr Zimmer möglichst unauffällig mit einer Teufelsfalle versehen konnte und wo sie überall Salz verstreuen würde, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen und somit auf Sams und Bobbys Telefonat gelenkt wurde.

Sie sah Sam mit großen Augen an. Ob sie ihn wirklich auf die Bücher ansprechen sollte? Wie konnte es überhaupt sein, dass jemand so detailliert über ihn und Dean schreiben konnte? Sie hielt ihn nicht für den Menschen, der so viel von sich Preis gab, wie sie durch die Geschichten wusste. Es wäre doch zu gefährlich für die Brüder und ihre Arbeit, oder?

"Okay, Bobby. Hoffen wir, dass es funktioniert...", lief das Gespräch zwischen den Männern auf das Ende zu. "Ja, ich werde vorsichtig sein... Okay? ... Gut. Danke!"

Sam legte auf und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Erneut sah sie ihn mit ganz anderen Augen - doch das Schlimme war, das alles verstärkte nur noch ihre Gefühle für ihn! Sie zwang sich, ihm zuzuhören, denn schließlich stand das Leben von Sharon und Dean auf dem Spiel.

"Er glaubt, dass wir sie finden können, wenn ich etwas von dem Gift in mein System bringe.", verkündete er und sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

"Wie meint er das?", fragte sie alarmiert.

Sie rutschte vom Bettrand und folgte ihm als er zur Küchenecke lief, wo sie die gesammelten Stachel der Meerspinne abgelegt hatten.

"In diesem Dingern muss noch etwas von dem Gift sein.", erklärte er. "Bobby glaubt, dass der Ruf, den sie aussendet, noch immer aktiv sein könnte und dass ich so den Weg zu ihrem Nest finde. Dean erwähnte eine Höhle."

"Ich kenne mich dort ganz gut aus.", sagte sie und sie bekam schon wieder Angst.

Er würde das doch nicht tun wollen und sich selbst mit diesem Stachel stechen!

"Aber am Strand gibt es zu viele Höhlen.", gab er zurück und nahm einen der Stachel vorsichtig zwischen zwei Finger. "Wie sollten wir so schnell die Richtige finden?"

"Tu es nicht!", rief sie und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier. Em, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Em - er hatte sie Em genannt! Das taten sonst nur ihre Freunde, ihre Familie... aus seinem Mund klang es jedoch viel, viel besser.

"Ich weiß.", antwortete sie schnell und riss sich zusammen. Sie musste jetzt überzeugend klingen. "Du bist im Moment der Einzige, der mit dem Ding fertig werden kann, wenn wir dort ankommen. Du hast Sharon und Dean erlebt - was, wenn das Gift Dich auch beeinflusst?"

"Es wird nur eine sehr geringe Menge sein.", argumentierte er.

"Diese geringe Menge hat wahrscheinlich ausgereicht, dass Sharon sich auf Dich gestürzt hat wie eine Wilde.", sie sah ihn bittend an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Für sich hatte sie bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen: Sie würde es tun.

Sie konnte ihn genauso gut zu der richtigen Höhle führen, wenn es funktionieren sollte. Und da sie sowieso nicht kämpfen konnte und eine Niete war, war es die einzige richtige Entscheidung. Es war logisch. Sie musste ihn nur davon abbringen, es selbst zu tun.

"Ich-", begann er, doch sie griff sich bereits den Stachel aus seiner Hand, drehte sich weg und stach damit ohne zu zögern in den Mittelfinger ihres bandagierten Arms.

Sie sagte sich, dass es schon gut gehen würde. Es tat sowieso schon weh - darauf würde es nicht mehr ankommen.  
Sofort breitete sich ein Kribbeln um die Stelle aus und sie zog den dünnen Stachel schnell wieder heraus. Sam drehte sie zu sich um und sah sie erschrocken an.

"Bist Du verrückt?", fragte er aufgebracht und beugte sich etwas herunter, um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen.

Emily wusste nicht woher sie die Courage nahm, doch als er ihr näher kam legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Es war ein wunderbarer Moment. Seine Lippen waren warm und die Haare in seinem Nacken waren weich. Für diese kurzen Sekunden fühlte sie sich wie im siebten Himmel. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sah sie überrascht an.

"Ich wollte das tun...", gab sie wie benebelt von sich. "bevor das Gift..."

"Du bist verrückt!", unterbrach er sie, doch der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

Er lächelte! Das bedeutete, er wollte sie ebenfalls küssen! Emily spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ihr wurde schwindlig. Sie spürte Sams Arme und er fing sie auf, als ihr die Beine weg knickten.

"Emily!", rief er und sie blinzelte und sah sich um. Mit einem mal saß sie auf dem Boden und Sam kniete vor ihr.

"Warum hast Du das getan?", fragte er und hielt ihre Hand, wo sich der Finger in welchen sie sich gestochen hatte, langsam immer dunkler rot färbte. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

Sie war verwirrt. Eben noch hatte sie ihn geküsst, oder?

"Hey, rede mit mir!", forderte er sie auf und er legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Wange. "Sieh mich an!"

Sie sah ihn an. Liebend gerne. Sie fühlte sich ruhig und glücklich. Ihr war wohlig warm und sie hätte ihn ewig ansehen können... wäre da nicht etwas in ihrem Hinterkopf, das sie irritierte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte - und sie ablenkte. Sie wandte den Kopf zum Fenster.

"Spürst Du schon etwas? Verdammt, sag etwas!"

"Haben wir uns geküsst?", fragte sie und sah ihn wieder an.

Die Frage war ihr nicht unangenehm. Nicht in diesem Moment. Sie musste es wissen, bevor sie weiter machten. Sam stieß überrascht die Luft aus und umschloss ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

"Ja!", antwortete er aufgebracht.

Er sah wirklich besorgt aus. Emily konnte es nicht glauben, dass er ebenfalls Gefühle für sie hatte! Und dass er jetzt Angst um sie hatte! Wären die Umstände anders, wäre sie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt!

"Ich spüre die Wirkung des Gifts.", sagte sie schnell und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm jetzt alles sagen musste. "Es ist verwirrend... Ich wusste nicht, ob das gerade real war."

"Es war real. Und danach warst Du kurz bewusstlos."

Sie lächelte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich doch wie benebelt...

"Du hast mich echt umgehauen!"

"Nein. Das ist das Gift.", er blieb ernst und zog sie nun wieder auf die Beine. "Kannst Du mir sagen, wo wir hingehen müssen?"

Sie drehte den Kopf wieder zum Fenster.

"Wir müssen zum Strand.", antwortete sie.

Oh ja, Newsflash! Sie mussten zum Strand! Ganz toll, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Doch sie wusste genau, welchen Weg sie gehen musste. Es funktionierte also.

Sie war sich bewusst darüber, dass sie gerade nicht sie selbst war. Dass sie, beeinflusst von dem Gift, Dinge sagte, derer sie sich im Normalfall schämen würde oder die ihr peinlich wären. Doch gerade jetzt konnte sie nicht anders.

Und vielleicht war das auch gut so...

*

Die Meerspinne zog Dean immer weiter in die Höhe hinein und inzwischen wünschte er sich, er hätte sein Augenlicht noch nicht zurück. Der Boden war gefärbt von Blut und einem durchsichtigen Schleim, den er noch nicht weiter definieren konnte. An den Felsen und Wänden befanden sich weitere Personen, manche von ihnen noch am Leben, manche wach, andere bewusstlos. Einige tot oder schon halb zerstückelt. Überall roch es nach Blut, Fleisch und Exkrementen.

Mit Leichtigkeit schleifte das Wesen Dean hinter sich her, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und suchte wohl einen Platz, wo sie auch ihn ablegen und ihn früher oder später fressen konnte. Sharon kam in sein Blickfeld und er stellte entsetzt fest, dass auch sie bewusstlos war und ihr Kleid vorne am Bauch zerfetzt war, wo sie blutete.

"Nun, ich glaube hier wirst Du bleiben.", verkündete die Meerspinne und ließ ihn los.

Dean drehte den Kopf leicht, um noch einmal nach Sharon zu sehen. Atmete sie überhaupt noch?

Er war nicht vollständig gelähmt, dennoch war er dem Monster ausgeliefert, denn keine seiner Bewegungen konnte er richtig koordinieren oder Kraft hinein legen. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich tonnenschwer an. Dieses Mal hatte er sich wirklich in eine verdammt beschissene Situation gebracht.

"Deine Freundin lebt noch.", sagte die Spinne, als sie seinen Blick verfolgte. "Ihr Beide seid noch frisch - ich stehe nicht wirklich auf frisches Fleisch."

Sie zog ihn etwas weiter hoch, sodass er an der Wand lehnte. Er wollte sich wehren, sie überrumpeln und erledigen - doch nichts funktionierte! Sein Kopf sank ihm auf die Brust und er musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um ihn wieder aufzurichten.

"Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell auf Jäger zu treffen.", fuhr sie fort und er sah sie an. "Wieso könnt ihr uns nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?"

"Weil ihr Menschen tötet?", gab Dean zurück.

Sie lächelte und er spürte erneut einen leichten Schmerz in seinem Innern, offenbar ein Signal, dass ihr seine Antwort nicht gefiel.

"Wir töten im Normalfall niemanden. Du kennst unsere Art scheinbar nicht besonders gut. Was ich hier tue, ist eine Ausnahme. Ich bin die Erste hier und muss meinen Nachwuchs ernähren, sobald er schlüpft. Deshalb seid ihr alle hier."

Dean schluckte seine Antwort herunter und wartete darauf, ob sie weiter auspackte. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, als er sah, wie eine schleimige, dickflüssige Masse aus den Handgelenken der Meerspinne quoll und wie sie diese über seinen Beinen verteilte.

"Was ist das?", stieß er hervor.

"Nur etwas das dafür sorgt, dass Du bleibst wo Du bist, falls mein Gift nachlässt.", gab sie ruhig zurück. "Aber glaube nicht, dass ich nicht immer wieder dafür sorgen werde, dass Du es in Dir trägst."

"Ich schätze, ich weiß wirklich nicht viel über Dich.", antwortete er und versuchte, seinen Ekel zu unterdrücken, als sie den Schleim auch über seine Arme und Oberarme verteilte.

Er spürte bereits jetzt, dass das Zeug schnell fester wurde. Das hier war wirklich nicht mehr lustig - langsam gingen ihm die Ideen aus, wie er sich aus dieser scheiß Lage befreien sollte.

"Also - erzählst Du mir noch mehr oder soll ich raten?", sprach er weiter und fühlte Erleichterung, als sie sich etwas von ihm entfernte.

"Was raten?"

"Dein Macker hat Dich geschwängert und Dich sitzen gelassen. Und da dachtest Du Dir, Du gründest eine neue Meerspinnen-Kolonie in den guten, alten USA."

"Falsch.", antwortete sie und der Schmerz in seinem Innern ließ wieder etwas nach. "In meinem Land, einem sehr alten Land, viel älter als Deinem, hat die Jagd auf uns Tradition. Es gibt sehr viele Jäger auf der Insel, von der ich stamme. Unsere Höhlen sind ihnen gut bekannt und es wurde immer schwerer für uns, zu überleben. Ein Jäger hat meinen Gefährten getötet."

"Wenn Du schon... schwanger warst oder wie ihr das nennt, dann habt ihr auch dort Menschen getötet!", sagte er.

"Nein. Wir hätten niemanden getötet. Dort hätte ich nur ein Kind bekommen. Wir ernährten uns von totem Fleisch."

"So wie Ghouls..."

"Ghouls sind uns nicht ähnlich, sie sind Dämonen. Wir sind Kreaturen, die es schon seit Jahrtausenden in Griechenland gibt! Nur könnt ihr Menschen uns nicht tolerieren! Ich frage mich, warum?"

"Ich könnte Dir eine Antwort liefern, aber ich schätze, Du würdest mich dafür wieder von innen heraus grillen."

Dean versuchte überheblich zu klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht so wirklich.

"Ich habe zu jedem in dieser Höhle hier eine Bindung, Dean.", verkündete sie und lächelte. "Ich fühle Deine Unsicherheit, Deinen Ekel und Deine Angst."

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, doch innerlich verfluchte er diesen Umstand. Das hier wurde ja immer besser!

"Es ist nicht nötig, mir etwas vor zu spielen oder eine Maske zu tragen. Dennoch finde ich Dein Interesse an meiner Art sehr... schmeichelhaft. Dein Ablenkungsmanöver und das Schinden von Zeit wird mich aber nicht davon abhalten, mir auch Deinen Bruder zu holen."

Deans Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe und seine Reaktion verriet ihn.

"Hast Du mich deshalb zuerst aus dem Verkehr gezogen?"

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete.

"Du glaubst Du bist stark und musst ihn beschützen. Aber so ist es nicht, Dean."

"Ach ja?"

"Sam ist sehr viel stärker, als Du. Wir ziehen es vor, zuerst die Schwächeren auszuschalten um die Starken zu schwächen."

"Sehr philosophisch."

Sie lächelte wieder.

"Seine Sorge wird ihn unvorsichtig machen."

"Sam wird nicht unvorsichtig sein.", gab er überzeugt zurück.

Sie drehte sich um und wartete einen Augenblick, schien auf etwas zu horchen.

"Emily hat etwas sehr Dummes getan. Aber ich hätte es nicht anders von ihr erwartet. Sie würde fast alles für Deinen Bruder tun. Aber gerade jetzt... jetzt tut sie genau das, was ich will."

Deans Sorge wuchs an und er fühlte, wie sein Körper begann zu zittern. Die Meerspinne kam zu ihn zurück und ging neben ihm in die Hocke.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte sie beruhigend und er fühlte zu seinem Erstaunen auch, wie er sich etwas entspannte.

Er hasste es, wie sie ihn beeinflusste, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Du wirst Deinen Bruder bald wiedersehen. Das ist es doch was Du willst. Oder, Dean?"

Kapitel 13

Sam fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Emily voll und ganz zu vertrauen und hinter ihr her zu laufen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Menge des Gifts ausreichte, um ihre Handlungen zu steuern, jedoch hatte es doch gereicht um sie kurz außer Gefecht zu setzen und dass sie selbst sagte, es würde sie beeinflussen. Außerdem - sie hatte ihn geküsst... Emily war nun wirklich eines der schüchternsten Mädchen, denen er jemals begegnet war. So schüchtern, dass es fast schon amüsant war, in welche Situationen sie sich dadurch verfrachtete. Aber es war auch etwas, das sein Interesse an ihr geweckt hatte. Er hatte sich schon vor einer Weile eingestanden, dass er an ihr interessiert war und er fand sie hübsch. Egal wie Dean über sie dachte - ihre tollpatschige Art war liebenswert. Dennoch hatte er sich vorgenommen nicht auf sie zuzugehen oder ihr einen Anlass zu geben, sich mehr zu erhoffen. Er hatte schließlich diese Sache mit Ruby am Laufen...

Was genau er da mit Ruby tat, konnte er selbst noch nicht einordnen. Aber es war ihm bewusst, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte und dass er sie brauchte. Er brauchte sie sogar mehr, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Doch der Kuss mit Emily war überraschend gewesen. Angenehm, natürlich. Doch war es wirklich sie, die diese Aktion gesteuert hatte oder war es das Gift gewesen?

Er beobachtete, wie sie zielstrebig auf das Ende des Parkplatzes zu lief. Inzwischen hatte sie sich die hohen Schuhe ausgezogen und lief barfuß. Bei den nächtlichen Temperaturen ungewöhnlich. Das Gift schien sie doch mehr im Griff zu haben, als sie selbst zu gab.

Aus diesem Grund musste er aufhören, über sie nachzudenken, sondern sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren! Er seufzte und überprüfte im Geiste noch einmal seine Waffen und seine Kenntnisse über diese Kreatur. Leider war er nicht wirklich gut vorbereitet. Zu wenig war über die Gattung der Meerspinnen bekannt, zu wenige hatten überlebt, um wirklich fundiertes Wissen niederschreiben zu können.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich, weil er sich hatte ablenken lassen und weil er über Emily nachgedacht hatte, anstatt einen festen Plan zu erstellen, wie er seinen Bruder aus der Situation befreien konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Verfassung Dean sein würde, wenn sie die Höhle erreichen würden. Würde er noch immer blind und hilflos sein oder würde er wie Sharon auf ihn losgehen und ihn etwa angreifen? Es war alles möglich.

*

Emily hatte sich inzwischen die hohen Schuhe ausgezogen und lief über den Parkplatz. So kam sie schneller voran. Ihr war sowieso warm und es störte sie nicht. Sie wunderte sich darüber, denn eigentlich war es ziemlich kalt und sie hatte zuvor gefroren. Doch nun war alles anders.

Sie hatte endlich das Gefühl, etwas zu der Rettung beitragen zu können. Sie wusste, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte, indem sie Sam davon abgehalten hatte, sich mit dem Stachel zu stechen. Und außerdem war sie sich nun sicher, dass Sam ebenfalls etwas für sie empfand. Dieses Wissen bereitete ihr ein Hochgefühl, ließ sie befreit aufatmen und wischte viele ihrer Hemmungen weg, die sonst dafür sorgten, dass sie sich selbst im Weg stand.

Dass es das Gift war, das sie so fühlen ließ, konnte sie nicht glauben... nein, sie wollte es nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht zulassen.

Sam folgte ihr, hatte noch einen Moment gebraucht um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen die er mitnehmen wollte, um die Meerspinne zu töten. Doch nun vertraute er ihr, dass sie ihn an den richtigen Ort führte. Und das würde sie tun. Sie wusste genau, wo sie hingehen musste.

Emily beeilte sich, wollte so schnell wie möglich zu der Höhle, wo sie Sharon und Dean hoffentlich wohlbehalten wiederfinden würden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie erfolgreich sein würden und dass sie sie befreien würden...

*

Dean beobachtete, wie die Meerspinne ihren Schleim auch über Sharon verteilte und er erkannte, dass das Wesen aus einer Wunde am Rücken blutete. Natürlich! Er wusste, dass er es erwischt hatte!

Kurz durchflutete ihn Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde es schwächer werden und es bestand doch noch die Möglichkeit, dass er etwas tun konnte, falls er sich aus dieser Masse befreien konnte!

Er hob seinen Blick, als sie aufstand und sich entfernen wollte. Doch er wollte sie ablenken. Er musste unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass Sam nicht in ihre Falle lief.

"Wie stellst Du es an, dass Du genau weißt, was bei Emily vor sich geht?", rief er und sie drehte sich wieder um.

Zu seiner Erleichterung kam sie wieder zu ihm zurück.

"Ich wusste zu jeder Zeit, was bei euch vorgeht. Noch bevor ich Dich und Sharon mit meinem Gift infiziert habe."

Sie schien sehr stolz darauf zu sein, wie sie alles eingefädelt hatte und schien geradezu begierig darauf zu sein, ihr Wissen zu teilen. Dean war sich sicher dass sie glaubte, dass er es nicht mehr lebendig aus dieser Höhle schaffen würde.

"Wie?", fragte er also.

"Durch Sharon, ganz einfach."

Dean verstand nicht und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

"Ihr Jäger glaubt, dass unsere Art euch stechen muss, damit das Gift in euer System dringt. Aber so ist es nicht. Wir stechen erst zu, wenn wir uns verteidigen müssen oder uns dem Ende unserer Jagd nähern."

"Eurer Jagd?"

"Natürlich - für uns ist es ebenso eine Jagd wie für euch! Ich habe Sharon schon einige Male im Club gesehen und längst die Verbindung zu ihr hergestellt. Auch ich erledige meine Hausaufgaben, bevor ich mir ein Opfer aussuche. Ich brauche junge und gesunde Menschen, wenn meine Nachkommen ebenfalls gesund bleiben sollen."

"Und wie stellst Du es an?", presste Dean hervor und versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz der Wunden auf seinem Rücken so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

"Eine Berührung. Ein Tanz. Ein Kuss. Mehr braucht es nicht. Wenn ich mir sicher bin, erst dann schlage ich zu. Sharon hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie schon längst mir gehörte, als ich in der Gestalt eines gut aussehenden, jungen Mannes auf sie zuging."

Dean fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dadurch, dass sie die Mädchen immer wieder mit einbezogen hatten, hatten sie sich selbst zu Spielfiguren im Plan der Meerspinne gemacht. Ohne es zu ahnen, waren sie ihr aus diesem Grund so schnell zum Opfer gefallen.

"Trotzdem: Ich habe Dir eine verpasst, Du widerliches Monster! Ich hoffe Du krepierst daran!", stieß er hervor.

Die Spinne blickte kalt auf ihn herab und atmete durch. Selbst ihre Augen schimmerten in diesem Moment im halbdunkel der Höhle und schienen zu glühen.

"Es ist schade, Dean. Ich dachte wirklich, dass Du an meiner Geschichte interessiert bist. Aber Du bist nur ein bemitleidenswerter, gestörter Charakter, der sich selbst nicht mehr kennt."

"Du weißt gar nichts über mich!"

Sie lächelte, was Dean innerlich wieder zittern ließ.

"Ich weiß nun, dass ich Sam sehr qualvoll sterben lassen werde. Und Du wirst zusehen, Dean.", antwortete sie unheilvoll und ließ ihn zurück, während sie sich auf den Eingang der Höhle zu bewegte.

Dean verfluchte sich dafür, dass sein Temperament Sam in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, doch als ein lodernder Schmerz in seinem Innern aufflammte schrie er erneut auf und konnte keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden.

*

"Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Sam.

"Nicht mehr weit.", gab Emily kurz angebunden zurück.

Sie liefen inzwischen an einem der Strände entlang, die nicht weit vom Motel entfernt waren. Die Steilküste ragte links von ihnen in die Höhe, doch in der noch immer herrschenden Nacht konnte er keine Höhlen ausmachen.

Er blieb kurz stehen und zog sein silbernes Messer hervor. Seine Waffe hatte er ebenfalls griffbereit in seinem Hosenbund platziert. Das Magazin war mit Silberkugeln geladen. Er wollte vorbereitet sein. Alles in seinem Innern schrie geradezu und schien ihn zu warnen, dass ein Angriff bevor stand oder dass Emily ihn genau dort hin führte, wo die Meerspinne sie haben wollte.

"Emily bleib stehen.", entschied er und er beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion, als sie stoppte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Sie schien überrascht, sah ihn für einen Moment verständnislos an.

"Was ist? Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

"Ich denke, wir sollten den Sonnenaufgang abwarten.", log er.

"Nein, wir müssen weiter!"

"Warum?", er wollte sie konfrontieren, er musste es einfach tun.

"Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", kam erneut das gleiche Argument wie zuvor.

Er ging auf sie zu und sie schien für seinen Geschmack etwas zu ruhig zu sein.

"Warum können wir nicht warten?", stellte er erneut die Frage und blickte auf sie hinunter.

"Sam, ich verstehe nicht, was das soll.", gab sie zurück und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an.

Nun wusste er, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Wenn Emilys Antwort nicht ´Sharon´ oder ´Dean´ lautete, dann hatte die Meerspinne auch sie offenbar bereits so sehr beeinflusst, dass sie ihr nah sein mussten. Er wägte kurz ab ob Emily ihm gefährlich werden konnte, doch sie war bereits verletzt und er hatte ihr keine Waffe mehr ausgehändigt.

"Na schön.", sagte er dann. "Geh weiter."

Sie setzte sich ohne zu zögern in Bewegung. Sam sah sich noch einmal wachsam um, bevor er ihr weiter folgte. Wenige Schritte später jedoch, hörte er ein surrendes Geräusch und nur eine Zehntelsekunde später fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hals.

"Nein!", stieß er schockiert hervor und führte seine Hand sofort an die Stelle, wo der Stachel eingedrungen war.

Schnell zog er ihn heraus und wandte sich um. Mehrere Felsen befanden sich nicht weit von ihnen entfernt - dort musste sie sein!

Er spürte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde und kurz taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, doch er versuchte mit aller Willenskraft die er aufbringen konnte auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Es ist schon gut, Sam. Alles wird gut.", hörte er Emily sagen, die unbeteiligt neben ihm stand.

Er antwortete nicht, hatte gar keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und sich aufrecht zu halten.

Nach einigen qualvollen Momenten in welchen er glaubte, den Kampf zu verlieren, schien er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper halbwegs wieder zu erlangen und er zog seine Waffe. Seine Sicht war leicht verschwommen, doch er musste die Beeinträchtigungen ignorieren und zu der Meerspinne gelangen, die sich mit Sicherheit noch immer hinter den Felsen aufhielt.

Sein Arm zitterte, als er sich vorwärts bewegte. Hinter den Felsen erkannte er nun auch eine Öffnung in der Wand - sie waren also vielleicht schon längst da und Emily hätte ihn nur weiter in die Irre geführt.

Erneut zuckte er zusammen, als ein weiterer Stachel in seiner Brust eindrang. Kurz strauchelte er, doch er wusste, dass er keine Zeit verlieren durfte. Das Monster durfte keine Gelegenheit erhalten, ihn durch das Gift noch mehr zu schwächen.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zog er den Stachel heraus, achtete jedoch auch darauf, sein Messer nicht fallen zu lassen, welches er in der selben Hand hielt. Kurz schwankte er erneut, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Versteck des Wesens - irgendwann würde sie aus ihrer Deckung kommen und dann musste er vorbereitet sein.

Als hätte er es geahnt, hörte er ein bedrohliches Knurren hinter sich und im nächsten Moment sprang etwas von den hinter ihm liegenden Felsen auf seinen Rücken. Das Gewicht riss ihn fast von den Beinen, doch er stemmte sich dagegen und versuchte, seine Balance wiederzufinden. Arme legten sich wie Schraubzwingen um seinen Hals und Oberkörper, während die Meerspinne seine Körpermitte mit ihren Beinen umschlang und ebenfalls mit unglaublicher Kraft zudrückte und ihm die Luft abschnürte.

Sam riss den Arm hoch solange er noch konnte und zog die Klinge des Silbermessers über die entblößte Haut des Monsters. Der Schnitt begann sofort zu brodeln, dampfte und zischte und die Meerspinne schrie gequält auf.

Doch es blieb kein Moment des Triumphes für Sam - er sah bereits bunte Sterne und er wusste, dass ihm viel zu schnell die Luft ausging. Erneut versuchte er, das Wesen mit dem Messer zu attackieren und rammte die Klinge nun in ein Bein.

Die Aktion zeigte die gewünschte Wirkung: Die Meerspinne löste ihre todbringende Umklammerung um seine Mitte und Sam sog hektisch die benötigte Luft ein. Seine Rippen schmerzten und seine Lunge brannte, doch er hatte nun keine Zeit sich zu fragen, ob das Monster ihm einige Rippen gebrochen hatte.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sich scharfe Zähne in seine Schulter und seinen Nacken bohrten und er schrie auf. Aus einem Reflex heraus ließ er die Waffe fallen und griff nach hinten. Er bekam eine handvoll Haare zu fassen und riss daran, zwang die Spinne somit dazu, ihren Kopf nach hinten zu beugen und ihre Zähne aus seinem Fleisch zu ziehen. Sam nutzte den Moment und wirbelte herum. Endlich bekam er sie richtig zu fassen und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft von sich.

Der Körper des Wesens krachte gegen den nächst gelegenen Felsen und für einen Moment blieb es regungslos liegen. Sam nutzte die Gelegenheit und beugte sich hinunter, um seine Waffe wieder aufzuheben. Als er sich jedoch wieder aufrichtete, war das Monster verschwunden.

Sam sah hektisch hinüber zu der Felswand, in welcher er den Eingang zu der Höhle entdeckt hatte. Dorthin musste sie geflohen sein! Zurück in ihr Nest, dorthin, wo sie sich aus kannte und sicher fühlte. Im Sand konnte er dunkle Flecken erkennen - das Blut der Meerspinne. Sam wollte sofort weiter, doch erneuter Schwindel ließ ihn kurz inne halten.

Schwer atmend verharrte er einen Moment und erlaubte es sich, kurz seine Schulter zu inspizieren. Die Wunde blutete stark und jede Bewegung seines Armes schmerzte, doch das Gift das sich in seinem Körper befand, machte ihm ebenfalls zu schaffen.

Er fragte sich, warum er nicht wie alle anderen längst unter dem Einfluss der Meerspinne stand oder warum er nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Ihm kam nur eine einzige Antwort in den Sinn: Das Dämonenblut.

Vielleicht bewahrte es ihn davor, unter den Einfluss des Wesens zu gelangen. Vielleicht kämpfte es auch gegen das fremde Gift. Sam wusste nur eines: Er hatte sehr großes Glück gehabt, hatte nicht geahnt, dass er diesen Vorteil gegenüber allen anderen hatte. Wäre es nicht so, wären sie längst verloren...

Ein gequälter Schrei von Emily riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich zu ihr, die Waffe im Anschlag - er würde keine Risiken mehr eingehen!

Doch sie griff ihn nicht an. Nein, sie sank auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Nur einen Augenblick später hörte er ähnliche Schreie und Laute aus der Höhle, die sich vor ihm befand. Es war beängstigend... wie viele Menschen hatte dieses Monster in seiner Gewalt? Und war es möglich, dass es ihnen allen zum gleichen Zeitpunkt Schmerzen zufügen konnte? Wie mächtig und kraftvoll war dieses Ding überhaupt?

In Sam stiegen langsam ernsthafte Zweifel auf. War er stark genug? Würde er es alleine schaffen, sie zu töten?

Kapitel 14

Sam näherte sich dem Eingang der Höhle. Emily hatte er zurück gelassen - er konnte nichts für sie tun, so gerne er ihr auch geholfen hätte!

Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und Anspannung, doch er durfte jetzt nicht schlapp machen. Noch immer sah er leicht verschwommen und er blinzelte, in der Hoffnung, dass es besser wurde.

Die Schreie und die gequälten Laute aus dem Innern der Höhle drangen nun klar und deutlich zu ihm durch und ließen ihn kurz inne halten. Er musste dafür gewappnet sein, was ihn dort drinnen erwartete, was er sehen und hören würde. Er musste sich zusammen reißen und musste sich auf das Monster konzentrieren. Er durfte keine Zeit an die übrigen Opfer verschwenden. Doch was, wenn er Dean und Sharon entdeckte? Was, wenn Dean...

Nein, er durfte so nicht denken. Er schob den schrecklichen Gedanken beiseite und betrat die Höhle. Einen Moment dauerte es, bis seine Augen sich halbwegs an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und bis er weiter gehen konnte. Auf dem Boden bemerkte er eine ungewöhnliche Substanz und er sah nach unten. Es war eine helle und zähe, gummiartige Masse, doch hier und da war sie durch getrocknetes Blut verfärbt. Frisches, dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut schimmerte im wenigen Licht, das herein drang und Sam wusste, dass es das Blut der Meerspinne sein musste.

Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Durch die Schmerzensschreie der Opfer konnte er sich nicht auf seinen Gehörsinn verlassen, würde nicht gewarnt werden, wenn sie sich wieder an ihn heran schleichen sollte. Dafür schlug ihm jedoch ein widerlicher, durchdringender Geruch entgegen - der Geruch der Angst und des Todes. Sam kannte ihn nur zu gut...

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt bewegte er sich weiter in die Höhle hinein, musste seinen Augen immer wieder erst erlauben, sich anzupassen. Doch draußen schoben sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont über das Wasser, was ihm mit jeder Minute einen Vorteil verschaffen würde.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Körper eines Menschen in sein Blickfeld kam - ein junger Mann. Doch Sam würde ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Er war tot, seine Augen blickten starr ins Nichts. Sein Torso war geöffnet, sein Herz fehlte und seine Eingeweide hingen aus der Öffnung. Sein Blut war lange getrocknet, hatte eine bräunliche Schliere auf dem hellen Untergrund des Bodes gebildet, über welche Sam nun stieg, um weiter ins Innere der Höhle zu gelangen.

Erneut atmete er tief durch, um aufmerksam und ruhig zu bleiben. Sollte er Dean so vorfinden, wie diesen Jungen, dann...

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herum wirbeln, doch es war nur eine junge Frau, die ihn verzweifelt anblickte. Sie wimmerte leise und Sam stellte fest, dass die gummiartige Masse auch über ihrem Körper verteilt war, die sie wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle hielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie wohl schon hier war, doch sie war in keiner guten Verfassung, soviel konnte er sofort sagen.

"Ich hole Sie hier raus!", flüsterte er und warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder um wandte und weiter ging.

Die Höhle wurde nun größer, öffnete sich und er konnte erstmals einen Eindruck davon gewinnen, wie viele Opfer sich hier befanden. Es waren weitaus mehr Menschen, als bei der Polizei als vermisst gemeldet worden waren. Vielleicht auch Obdachlose, oder Straßenkinder...

Ihnen allen fügte man in diesem Moment Schmerzen zu und Sam fühlte, wie ihn das Mitgefühl zu übermannen drohte. Ihm wurde übel, als er die Verletzungen der Menschen sah - zwischen ihnen befanden sich außerdem bereits tote oder halb zerstückelte Leichen. Die Luft stank nun geradezu und machte es ihm schwer, zu atmen.

Er fragte sich, ob er jemals so etwas Schreckliches und Widerliches gesehen hatte. Die Körper der Menschen waren bedeckt mit der Masse, die sich über den gesamten Boden zog. Das Licht war nun hell genug, dass er außerdem das Blut, das den Boden hier fast überall bedeckte, erkennen konnte.

Angespannt ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten und er versuchte die hilfesuchenden Augen und schmerzverzerrten Gesichter zu ignorieren. Er musste Dean finden.

Doch er wusste bereits jetzt, dass ihm diese Erfahrung und dieser Anblick Albträume bescheren würde...

*

Dean wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Schmerzen noch ertragen konnte. Er hatte längst nicht mehr die Kraft, zu schreien. Nein, er ertrug die Qual inzwischen lautlos, befand sich in einem Zustand, in welchem er sogar die Schreie der anderen ausblenden konnte. Er war wieder zurück... zurück auf der Streckbank. Zurück in seiner Hölle.

Doch ebenso schnell wie die Schmerzen gekommen waren, genauso schnell verschwanden sie wieder und er öffnete erschöpft die Augen. Nein - er konnte nicht mehr... er konnte die Frage nicht mehr ertragen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass alles immer und immer wieder von vorne begann...

Doch die Frage kam nicht. Das Angebot kam nicht. Alastair war nicht da...

Statt dessen wurde ihm langsam wieder bewusst, dass er sich in der Wirklichkeit befand. Er war ganz woanders... Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das Halbdunkel und er erkannte eine Figur, die vor ihm stand. Doch sie trug keine menschlichen Züge - ihr Gesicht wirkte wie eine Maske, ein großes, geschlechtsloses Wesen, kräftig gebaut, mit grün schimmernder, schuppiger Haut.

Dean starrte das Wesen an - war das die Meerspinne? Hatte sie ihm ihr wahres Aussehen gezeigt?  
Nun, da er wieder vollends in der Realität angekommen war, erkannte er auch das Blut, das aus einer Wunde an ihrem Bein heraus pulsierte. Dickflüssig und dunkel suchte es sich seinen Weg auf den Boden. Eine weitere Wunde verlief quer über den rechten Arm.

Sam musste hier sein! Hatte er diese Wunden verursacht? Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihm auf. Vielleicht hatte die Meerspinne keine Kraft mehr dazu, ihre Gestalt zu ändern oder seine Wahrnehmung zu täuschen? Die Schreie um ihn herum hatten ebenfalls aufgehört. Ja, vielleicht wurde das Monster langsam schwächer! Sam hatte sie wirklich erwischt! Wo war er? Ging es ihm gut?

Schwerfällig ließ das Wesen sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken und Dean beobachtete, wie es begann, die Masse, die seinen Körper umschlossen hatte, mit ihren scharfen Krallen zu durchtrennen. Ihre Finger glitten durch das Material wie durch weiche Butter, während er es nicht einmal schaffte, einen Finger unter dem Schleim zu krümmen.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte er leise.

Er war zu ausgelaugt, um lauter zu sprechen oder gar um nach Sam zu rufen. Sie antwortete nicht, entfernte statt dessen die letzten Reste von seinem Körper und schien dann kurz zu pausieren. Dean stellte entsetzt fest, dass sein Körper noch immer nicht wirklich den Befehlen seines Gehirns gehorchen wollte, selbst jetzt, da die Masse entfernt war - er war noch immer fast gelähmt.

"Sam hat Dich erwischt, was?", redete er weiter. "Er wird Dich töten!"

Die Augen des Wesens glühten grün und sie blickte ihn direkt an.

"Bis er mich bekommt, bist Du längst tot.", antwortete sie mit verzerrter, unmenschlicher Stimme.

Zitternd beobachtete Dean, wie sie sich wieder erhob. Dann packte sie seinen Fuß am Knöchel und zog ihn hinter sich her.

"Nein!", stieß er hervor und versuchte, mit aller Willenskraft einen Halt zu finden.

Es dauerte, bis seine Finger endlich reagierten, bis sie sich krümmten und sich um einen Stein schlossen - doch er hatte keine Kraft, konnte sich nicht halten! Er rutschte sofort ab und wurde weiter geschleift.

"Sam!", er rief, so laut er konnte.

Seine Stimme war heiser und er bezweifelte, dass sein Bruder ihn hören konnte.

"Sammy!", versuchte er es dennoch erneut.

Die Spinne ließ sein Bein los und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der ihn an der Schläfe traf und ihn halb bewusstlos werden ließ. Er registrierte nur noch, dass er wieder weiter gezogen wurde...

*

Emily atmete auf. Die furchtbaren Schmerzen hatten aufgehört! Verdammt, was war gerade nur passiert? Sie sah sich um und wusste sofort, wo sie war - sie hatte Sam hierher geführt, doch je näher sie diesem Ort gekommen war, desto weniger hatte sie ihre Handlungen steuern können. Das wenige Gift musste sie doch mehr beeinflusst haben, als sie geglaubt hatte!

Dann kam die Erinnerung daran zurück, dass Sam angegriffen worden war! Schnell lief sie hinüber zu den Felsen. Dort sah sie Blut im Sand - menschliches Blut und dunkleres, fast schwarzes Blut. Sam war verletzt, doch offenbar auch die Meerspinne!

Sie wandte den Kopf und entdeckte die Höhle - sie wusste, dass es der Ort war, zu dem sie hatte gehen sollen. Und sie wusste, was sie darin erwarten würde...

"Heilige Mutter Gottes, ich muss jetzt da rein gehen, oder?", sagte sie zu sich selbst und atmete durch.

Aber wenn Sam da drinnen war und verletzt war, vielleicht brauchte er ihre Hilfe... außerdem musste Sharon dort sein. Und Dean. Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht feige sein.

Kurz sah sie sich noch einmal um. Es war nun schon recht hell, die Sonne ging bereits auf. Sie fand ein getrocknetes Stück Treibholz und einen großen Stein. Das wäre alles, was ihr als Waffe dienen würde, falls sie der Meerspinne begegnete. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte sich dem zu wappnen, was folgen würde...

*

Sam hatte sich inzwischen ziemlich weit ins Innere der Höhle gewagt, ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen der Meerspinne zu finden. Der große Raum wurde wieder kleiner und machte einen Bogen. Hier hinten drang noch nicht besonders viel Licht hinein, sodass es für ihn schwieriger wurde, Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

Mit einem Mal verstummten die Schreie und nur noch Schmerzenslaute oder leises Weinen war zu hören. Ebenso wie ihm das Einsetzen der Schreie einen Schrecken verpasst hatte, so war das plötzliche Verstummen ebenso unheimlich.

Vielleicht wurde das Monster schwächer. Er hatte es schließlich empfindlich verletzt, die Wunde am Bein musste stark bluten. Gut so, dachte er. Er würde jeden Vorteil brauchen, wenn er ihr gegenüber treten würde.

"Hilf mir!"

Sam wandte den Kopf nach links. Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen befand sich dort. Sie weinte.

"Ich hole Dich hier raus!", versprach er erneut.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Ich muss hier raus! Bitte!"

Sam zögerte, doch dann ging er zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Waffen ab. Mit den Fingern zerrte er an der Masse, die ihren Körper bedeckte, doch sie war zu fest, er konnte sie nicht bewegen.

"Mach schon!", das Mädchen war panisch.

"Ich kann nicht!", stieß er hervor und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ich hole euch alle hier raus, aber zuerst muss ich das Ding finden, was euch hier festhält. Hast Du es gesehen?"

Sie schluchzte, doch dann nickte sie.

"Es ist dort hinten.", mit dem Kopf zeigte sie in die Richtung, in welche er gegangen war.

"Okay. Ich komme zurück, ich verspreche es Dir."

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

"Nein, geh nicht. Hole Hilfe!"

Sam strich ihr kurz über die zerzausten Haare und nahm dann seine Waffen wieder hoch. Er musste weiter, so schwer es ihm auch fiel... er durfte hier nicht länger verweilen. Entschlossen ging er weiter in den Raum hinein.

Auf der rechten Seite entdeckte er Sharon. Schnell lief er zu ihr hinüber. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein und auch ihre Arme und Beine waren mit der Masse bedeckt. Doch er erkannte auch Blut, am Bauch hatte sie eine Verletzung. Schnell überprüfte er ihren Puls und war froh, ihn vorzufinden. Ihr Kleid war zerfetzt, es schien so, als hätte die Meerspinne sie mit ihren Krallen geschnitten, doch augenscheinlich konnte er keine anderen Wunden ausmachen.

Sein Blick wanderte nach links, wo er mehr Blut entdeckte - frisches Blut. Darum verteilt befanden sich Reste des gummiartigen Gewebes und außerdem eine kleine Lache des dunklen Blutes der Meerspinne. In Sam wuchs die Angst. Dean! Das hier war mit Sicherheit der Platz gewesen, an dem sie Dean festgehalten hatte!

Er sah sich suchend um und wünschte sich, er hätte eine Taschenlampe. Es musste doch Spuren geben, wo sie ihn hingebracht hatte! Weiter hinten glaubte er, eine weitere, kleinere Öffnung in der Wand ausmachen zu können und er lief darauf zu.

*

Dean war noch immer nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein, doch er bemerkte, dass das Monster stoppte. Mit aller Willenskraft die ihm noch geblieben war zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Erneut begrüßte ihn Dunkelheit, doch rechts von ihm schien etwas zu leuchten.

Er drehte den Kopf und erkannte mit Entsetzen einen Abgrund neben sich. Weiter unten war die Quelle des Glühens: Mehrere große Kokons befanden sich am Boden des Loches und das grünliche Licht pulsierte im Takt der Herzschläge der heranwachsenden Meerspinnen.

Hierher hatte sie ihn also gebracht - zu ihrem Nachwuchs, ins Herz ihres Nestes. Ihr schien bewusst zu sein, dass sie diesen Tag nicht überleben würde, also brachte sie ihrem Nachwuchs etwas, das sie zunächst überleben lassen würde: Futter... Ihn.

Noch ehe Dean etwas tun konnte, spürte er einen Stoß und er fühlte, wie er über die Kante rollte und fiel...

*

Emily hatte sich für das Stück Treibholz als Waffe entschieden und hielt dieses in der Hand ihres unverletzten Armes, während sie sich langsam ins Innere der Höhle vorarbeitete. Sie hatte bereits die schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche eines jungen Mannes gesehen und der Geruch der ihr fahl und kühl aus der Höhle entgegen schlug, ließ erneut Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Angst und sie war kurz davor, wieder um zu drehen.

"Emily?"

Sie erschrak fast zu Tode, als sie ihren Namen hörte und schoss herum.

"Amber!"

Sie erkannte die frühere Schulsprecherin nicht sofort, denn diese war blass, ihre Wangen eingefallen und ihr Gesicht schmutzig. Schnell lief sie zu ihr und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Amber begann zu weinen.

"Hol mich hier weg, Emily! Bitte! Bitte hole mich hier weg!", flehte sie.

Emilys Atem ging schneller und sie berührte das komische Zeug, das Ambers Körper überall bedeckte mit der Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie Gummi und es schien sehr widerstandsfähig zu sein. So fest sie konnte, zog sie daran, doch es ließ sich nicht wegziehen.

"Tu etwas!", Amber schien Höllenqualen zu leiden.

"Ich kriege es nicht ab!", antwortete Emily. "Sag mir, was ich machen soll!"

Amber schloss verzweifelt die Augen, doch dann riss sie sie wieder auf und Emily sah sie erschrocken an.

"Dort drüben!", stieß die junge Frau hervor. "Dort rein wirft es unsere Sachen!"

"Welche Sachen?", hakte Emily nach.

"Mein Handy - es ist da drin, dort drüben, geh und sieh nach!"

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand fand Emily, von was Amber gesprochen hatte. Hier befand sich eine Mulde im Boden. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was sich darin befand, denn es war zu dunkel. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann griff sie hinein.

Ihre Finger fanden zunächst etwas, das sich weich anfühlte, wie Leder. Sie zog es heraus. Es war eine Brieftasche. Sie suchte weiter. Hier schien wirklich alles mögliche zu sein, Schmuck, weitere Brieftaschen - und endlich fanden ihre Finger schließlich etwas, das sich wie ein Handy anfühlte. Sie zog es heraus. Es war ein Handy - doch dessen Akku war leider längst leer. Schnell griff sie wieder hinein und fand nach einen Moment ein weiteres Telefon. Hastig drückte sie auf eine der Tasten und lächelte, als es begann zu leuchten! Das hier hatte noch Energie, nicht viel, aber es würde für einen Anruf reichen! Sie betete dafür, dass sie keinen Code würde eingeben müssen und drückte die Freigabetaste. Das Display erschien! Hier drinnen hatte sie jedoch keinen Empfang. Ob es draußen am Strand besser sein würde?

"Ich muss nach draußen!", sagte sie zu Amber. "Ich rufe Hilfe!"

Dann eilte sie los. Ihr war nun bewusst, dass sie ihren Vater verständigen musste. Dass sie Krankenwagen hier brauchten und dass sich im Innern der Höhle noch mehr Opfer wie Amber befinden würden...

*

Der Fall kam Dean wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch der Aufprall war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Auch hier unten befand sich überall der Schleim, den die Meerspinne verteilt hatte und dieser Umstand dämpfte seinen Sturz ein wenig. Dennoch schlug er hart auf dem Bauch auf und es raubte ihm den Atem. Er blieb regungslos liegen und fühlte, wie sich der Schmerz des Aufschlages langsam in seinem Körper verteilte. Neben seinem Kopf landete die Meerspinne auf den Füßen. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn weiter.

"Hey!", schallte es plötzlich durch den Raum.

Dean horchte auf! Sam! Das war Sam! Nur eine Sekunde später peitschte ein Schuss durch die Höhle und seine Ohren begannen zu klingeln, nachdem der laute Knall verebbt war. Die Meerspinne schrie auf und ließ ihn los.

*

Sam traute seinen Augen kaum als er durch die kleine Öffnung hindurch gekrochen war und sich in einer anderen Höhle wiederfand.

Weiter hinten schien etwas zu leuchten, ein grün fluoreszierendes Licht erfüllte die Dunkelheit. Schnell und so leise wie möglich bewegte er sich darauf zu und bis seine Augen sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, war es zu spät.

Er erkannte eine Gestalt, zu ihren Füßen Dean, der offensichtlich wehrlos oder bewusstlos war. Die Meerspinne versetzte Dean einen Tritt und dieser kippte über einen Abgrund, aus welchem das grüne Leuchten zu kommen schien. Ohne zu zögern folgte das Wesen Dean und Sam rannte alarmiert los.

Er erhaschte endlich einen Blick auf das, was sich am Boden des kleinen Abgrundes befand:

Mehrere Kokons, vielleicht acht oder zehn Stück, waren hier dicht aneinander gedrängt und erzeugten ein pulsierendes Licht. Sam erkannte Dean und die Meerspinne, gleich neben einem der Kokons. Sam musste sie von seinem Bruder abbringen!

"Hey!", rief er, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe, das schwierige Ziel der Meerspinne unter diesen Lichtverhältnissen an zu visieren - er zielte blind auf einen der großen Kokons und drückte ab.

*

Emily ließ das Display nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte sich nun schon ein gutes Stück von der Höhle entfernt, doch bisher hatte sie noch keinen Empfang.

"Komm schon!", stieß sie hervor. "Lass mich doch nur ein einziges Mal Glück haben!"

Sie hielt das Handy weiter hoch. Nichts.

"Scheißteil!", fluchte sie und rannte weiter nach vorne, zum Wasser.

Dann, endlich änderte sich etwas - auf dem Display erschien "Nur Notruf". Das musste genügen! Mit zitternden Fingern wählte sie und wartete. Natürlich würde sich nun nicht ihr Vater melden. Wer wusste schon, wo sie mit den Anruf landen würde.

"Notrufzentrale.", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme.

Das war alles? Notrufzentrale wo? Emily versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und sich zusammen zu reißen.

"Mein Name ist Emily Sheppard.", stieß sie außer Atem hervor. "Ich komme aus Duluth und ich befinde mich am North Shore, östlich des North Lake-Breeze Motels! Bitte verständigen Sie das Sheriff-Büro, Sheriff Baker! Sagen Sie ihm, es geht um die vermissten Jugendlichen! Sie sind hier!"

Die Verbindung gab ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich und Emily nahm das Handy von ihrem Ohr. Es war tot - das letzte bisschen an Energie aufgebraucht.

"Verdammt!", stieß sie hervor.

Wie viel von dem was sie gesagt hatte, war noch bei der Notrufzentrale angekommen? Und hatte sie alles Wichtige gesagt?

Verzweifelt blickte sie wieder hinüber zu der Höhle. Sie musste zurück zu Amber und darauf hoffen, dass die Hilfskräfte bald eintreffen würden...

*

Sam stolperte zurück, als die Meerspinne plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte - wie hatte sie es so schnell wieder hoch geschafft? Sie hatte ihre Gestalt verändert, sah nun nicht einmal mehr menschlich aus. Ein schriller, verzerrter Schrei schlug ihm entgegen und das Wesen stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn nach hinten, zu Boden.

Die Meerspinne sprang auf seine Beine. Erneut verbiss sie sich sofort in sein Fleisch, bekam seinen Arm zwischen ihre Kiefer und schnappte zu. Sam schrie auf und packte seine Waffe so fest er konnte. Er holte aus und verpasste dem Monster einen Schlag auf den Kopf, wodurch es kurz von ihm ab ließ. Er nutzte den Moment und packte dessen Schultern, stieß es etwas weg von sich und er versuchte, seine Beine zu befreien. Er holte aus und trat danach, sobald es ihm möglich war.

Er erwischte die Meerspinne und sie wurde von dem Tritt nach hinten befördert, von ihm herunter. Sam zögerte nicht und brachte sofort seine Waffe in Position. Er drückte ab, noch ehe das Wesen sich aufgerichtet hatte. Die Kugel drang in den Oberkörper ein und erneut erfüllte ein schriller, ohrenbetäubender Schrei die kleine Höhle.

Noch einmal kam das Monster auf die Beine und setzte zum Sprung auf Sam an, doch er drückte erneut ab. Zwei, drei Mal feuerte er und traf die Meerspinne zielsicher dort, wo die Kugeln den meisten Schaden anrichten sollten: Ins Herz.

Tödlich verwundet sackte das Wesen vor ihm in sich zusammen und nach einigen letzten Zuckungen blieb es letztendlich regungslos liegen. Schwer atmend saß Sam auf dem kalten Steinboden und hielt noch immer die Waffe bereit, um im Ernstfall noch einen Schuss abzugeben. Doch das Wesen war tot. Er hatte es geschafft...

Einen Moment erlaubte er sich noch, kurz wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, bevor er sich auf die Beine kämpfte und zu dem Abhang hinüber lief. Es waren grob geschützt vier bis fünf Meter bis zum Boden der Senke, wo sich die Kokons befanden. Dean lag noch immer dort, schien sich nicht gerührt zu haben.

Erneut ergriff Sam die nackte Angst und er wollte nur noch eines: Zu Dean hinunter gelangen und nachsehen, ob er noch lebte!

*

Dean hörte, wie Sam mit dem Monster kämpfte. Er wollte helfen... wollte etwas tun, doch er schaffte es nicht einmal, sich um zu drehen. Mehrere Schüsse ließen ihn jedes Mal erschrocken zusammen zucken und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sam traf - dass er diesem verdammten Mistvieh endlich den Garaus machte!

Nach den Schüssen folgte eine Stille, die ihm Angst einjagte. Hatte Sam es geschafft? Oder würde die Meerspinne zurück kommen und ihn ihrer Brut zum Fraß vorwerfen?

Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals, als er Geräusche von oben hörte. Jemand versuchte, nach unten zu gelangen. Wer von den Beiden war es? Schritte näherten sich und Dean erstarrte, hielt seine Luft an. Es musste einfach Sam sein!

Dann fühlte er warme Hände an seinem Hals, die nach einem Puls zu suchen schienen. Sam! Mit letzter Kraft hob er den Kopf leicht an, um seinem Bruder ein Lebenszeichen zu zeigen.

"Dean!", hörte er ihn ausrufen und dann wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht.

"Sammy.", es war nur ein Flüstern, aber es war alles, was der Kleine brauchte, damit ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

"Scheiße Mann, ich dachte schon, Du wärst tot!", stieß er erleichtert hervor und begann, ihn näher zu untersuchen. "Wie fühlst Du Dich? Kannst Du aufstehen? Was ist passiert?"

Dean gab nur ein unverständliches Murmeln zurück und griff nach Sams Arm, als dieser in die Nähe seiner Finger kam. Gott, er war schwach wie ein Baby - doch Sam spürte es, hielt inne und konzentrierte sich endlich wieder darauf, was er ihm sagen wollte.

"Die Kokons!"

"Ich weiß, wir müssen die Dinger töten, aber erst schaffe ich Dich hier raus."

Dean schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf.

"Jetzt."

Er vermutete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Nachkommen dieses teuflischen Monsters schlüpfen würden. Und er hatte keine Lust, dass Sam und er sich dann noch im Futternapf dieser Viecher aufhalten würden. Kleine Meerspinnen hatten sicher schon die Fähigkeit, schneller zu klettern als sie - oder schneller als Sam, denn er war hier momentan sowieso die Beute auf dem Präsentierteller.

"Wie Du meinst.", gab Sam zurück und stand wieder auf. "Ich habe zum Glück genug Kugeln eingesteckt. Ich muss wieder nach oben, um sie alle richtig zu treffen."

Dean nickte ihm zu und beobachtete dann, wie Sam an der Wand wieder nach oben kletterte.

*

Etwa eine Stunde später...

Emily saß auf einer Alu-Schockdecke und beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter und Polizisten immer wieder Menschen aus der Höhle brachten.

"Du solltest jetzt wirklich ins Krankenhaus fahren.", sagte ihr Vater.

"Nein, Dad. Mir geht es gut!", widersprach sie. "Ich warte, bis Sharon, Sam und Dean raus gebracht werden. Ich muss wissen, dass sie okay sind!"

"Wie seid ihr denn überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

"Das habe ich Dir doch schon gesagt."

Ihr Vater ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

"Du hast gesagt, dass euch gestern Nacht ein Tier angegriffen hat und hierher geschleppt hat. Aber das scheint mir alles ein wenig weit her geholt."

"Ich kann Dir nicht mehr dazu sagen.", gab sie zurück. "Ich erinnere mich nicht richtig, Daddy."

"Wer hat Deinen Arm verbunden?"

Natürlich, ihr Vater war misstrauisch, wie immer.

"Das war Sam. Ich bin gestern Abend hingefallen, auf dem Heimweg von der Party."

"Wer sind die Beiden überhaupt? Und danach hat euch das Tier angegriffen? Warum seid ihr nach der Party noch mal raus gegangen?"

"Daddy!", sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Können wir bitte später darüber sprechen? Bitte!"

Das Schicksal schien ihr momentan doch etwas Glück zu gönnen, denn der Notruf hatte nicht nur ausgereicht, um die Rettungskräfte her zu führen, sondern es rettete sie auch in diesem Moment vor den Fragen ihres Vaters, da zwei Sanitäter Sharon auf einer Trage heraus brachten. Sofort sprang Emily auf und lief auf ihre Freundin zu.

"Sharon!"

Die Sanitäter stoppten kurz. Über dem Körper ihrer Freundin war eine Decke ausgebreitet worden und Emily konnte nicht erkennen, welche Verletzungen sie davon getragen hatte, doch Sharon war blass. Dennoch war sie wach und sah sie an. Der Anflug eines Lächelns war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Emily und strich vorsichtig mit der Hand über Sharons Haare.

"Beschissen, was denkst Du denn?", gab sie zurück. "Aber die zwei Süßen hier sagten mir schon, dass ich wieder werde."

Emily lachte kurz und Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Sharon war wieder ganz die Alte.

"Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Sie muss ins Krankenhaus", sagte einer der Sanitäter und Emily nickte.

"Ich komme nach, so schnell ich kann.", sagte sie zu Sharon, kurz bevor sie in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Dann beugte sie sich hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Sam und Dean sind noch da drinnen und wenn man Dich fragt: Es war ein Tier, das uns angegriffen hat, okay?"

Sharon nickte leicht und schloss dann die Augen. Sie schien sehr erschöpft zu sein und Emily wünschte sich, sie könnte im Wagen mitfahren. Doch sie wollte noch warten, musste wissen dass Sam okay war und dass er Dean hatte retten können...

*

Sam saß mit Dean neben den Kokons. Er hatte sie alle getötet... das Leuchten hatte aufgehört. Die Gefahr war gebannt, doch nun musste er warten, bis sie gefunden wurden.

Dean ging es nicht gut, obwohl er es wie üblich nicht zugeben wollte. Und er selbst würde es kein weiteres Mal schaffen, die Wand hoch zu klettern. Seine Schulter und sein Arm, wo die Meerspinne ihn gebissen hatte, schmerzten einfach zu sehr. Es war nun stockdunkel hier drinnen und Sam fror. Er hatte seine Jacke über Dean ausgebreitet, der noch immer die dünnen Smokinghosen und das, was von dem Hemd übrig war, trug. Doch auch Dean zitterte und Sam machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Bruder.

"Was kann ich tun?", fragte er.

"Nichts. Ich kann mich schon besser bewegen."

Dean hatte ihm mit kurzen Sätzen geschildert, was passiert war, doch zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig gewesen. Offenbar verließ das Gift nun jedoch langsam Deans Organismus und Sam hoffte, dass er dadurch etwas mehr zu Kräften kam. Trotzdem hatte Dean viel Blut verloren und es war genügend Schmutz in die Wunden gelangt. Nein, es war wichtig, dass Dean endlich ärztlich versorgt wurde.

"Hier ist noch ein Durchgang!"

Sam horchte auf - konnte das sein? War etwa Hilfe eingetroffen?

"Hallo?", rief er und richtete sich vorsichtig auf.

"Scheiße, was ist das denn?", hörte er jemanden sagen. "Mo, hast Du so etwas schon einmal gesehen?"

Natürlich, die Rettungskräfte fanden die Überreste der Meerspinne oben vor. Wie würden sie erst reagieren, wenn sie die Kokons entdecken würden?

"Hallo! Wir sind hier unten!", versuchte er es noch einmal und endlich traf ihn der Strahl einer Taschenlampe und blendete ihn.

"Was zum Teufel... Mo! Hier sind noch zwei Verletzte! Wir brauchen Gurte, um sie raus zu ziehen!", gab der Mann Anweisungen an seinen Kollegen weiter. "Was ist das? Seid ihr okay?", rief er dann Sam zu.

"Mein Bruder ist verletzt, ich habe nur leichte Verletzungen - und das da... keine Ahnung was das da war!", log er. "Holen Sie uns hoch!"

"So schnell wie möglich! Haltet durch!"

*

Emilys Herz machte einen Sprung, als nach vielen Anderen endlich Sam im Eingang der Höhle auftauchte. Er wurde von einem Sanitäter gestützt und sah furchtbar aus! Doch er lebte. Gleich hinter ihm wurde Dean auf einer Trage heraus gebracht. Dean sah noch schlimmer aus, blass und gerade noch bei Bewusstsein. Als sie die Beiden erreichte, konnte sie Dean gerade noch einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen, bevor man ihn in einen Krankenwagen lud.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Sam, als sie ihn erreichte.

"Alles okay.", gab er erschöpft zurück. "Ich fahre mit Dean ins Krankenhaus."

"Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte sie Sam und den Sanitäter gleichermaßen.

Sam nickte und Emily atmete erleichtert auf.

*

"Du hast also Hilfe gerufen?", fragte Sam wenig später, nachdem Emily ihm berichtet hatte, was bei ihr geschehen war.

"Ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg."

"Das war gut so.", antwortete er.

Sein Arm war inzwischen verbunden und steckte in einer Schlinge, um die verletzte Schulter zu entlasten. Sie beide saßen an Deans Bett. Er schlief, doch die Ärzte hatten schon versichert, dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein würde. Die Wunden an seinem Rücken waren genäht worden und um das Gift aus seinem Körper zu bekommen, hatte man ihm Infusionen angehängt.

Sharon ging es auch schon etwas besser und sie lag nur wenige Zimmer entfernt. Emily wollte schnell wieder zu ihr, doch Sam freute sich auch, dass sie sich um ihn und Dean sorgte.

Die Polizei und die Ärzte standen vor einem Rätsel, denn nie zuvor war ihnen so etwas unter gekommen. Solch ein "Tier", wie Emily es behauptet hatte, gab es in der Umgebung nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Emily hoffte, dass ihr Vater ihr die Geschichte abkaufen würde, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte und die Sam auch für halbwegs plausibel befunden hatte. Sie konnten es nicht ändern, dass die Polizei die Überreste der Kokons und der Meerspinne gefunden hatten und nun lag es an der Behörde, wie sie mit dem Fall umging. Sam wusste nur, dass er mit Dean so schnell wie möglich verschwinden musste, bevor man doch noch mehr von ihnen wissen wollte oder gar Verdacht schöpfte, wer sie wirklich waren.

"Du denkst darüber nach, wann ihr weg könnt, oder?", schien Emily seine Gedanken zu erraten.

Er sah sie an und lächelte.

"Unser Job bringt uns öfter mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt.", antwortete er und dann gab er sich doch einen Ruck und fügte hinzu: "Ich würde gerne noch bleiben, aber wir können nicht."

*

Emilys Herz klopfte ihr schon wieder bis zum Hals. Hatte Sam das gerade eben wegen ihr gesagt? Sie erinnerte sich natürlich daran, was sie im Motel getan hatte. An den Kuss. Doch es war unter ganz anderen Umständen gewesen und sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte oder ob sie noch einmal den Mut aufbringen würde, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Außerdem lag ihr etwas auf der Seele, das sie unbedingt mit ihm besprechen musste. Etwas, das Dean vielleicht nicht gleich hören sollte und so war es ganz gut, dass er momentan noch schlief. Sie sah ihn wieder an und zögerte noch kurz, doch dann sprach sie weiter.

"Ich muss Dir etwas erzählen.", begann sie. "Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu euch."

Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Als ihr im Restaurant aufgetaucht seid und wir uns kennen gelernt haben, da habe ich gedacht ihr würdet eins dieser Rollenspiele machen, Du weißt schon, manche Leute machen das, um ihren Lieblingsfiguren in Filmen oder Büchern nach zu eifern."

"Wieso dachtest Du denn so etwas?"

"Weil ich diese Bücher gelesen habe. Bücher über Dich und Dean. Über die Dinge, die ihr erlebt habt."

Sam sah sie sprachlos an, reagierte nicht wirklich.

"Sharon und ich, wir dachten wirklich, ihr wollt an diesem Wochenende diese Rollen verkörpern und darum haben wir uns versprochen, euch nicht darauf anzusprechen und mit zu spielen.", schossen die Erklärungen nun geradezu aus ihr heraus.

War er wütend auf sie? Sie konnte es nicht einschätzen...

"Ich wollte es Dir schon einige Male sagen, aber es kam nicht dazu und dann war alles schon zu spät und... Sam, ich wünsche mir wirklich, ich hätte es Dir gleich erzählt! Es ist doch so, oder? Ich liege doch richtig und ihr seid die, die in den Büchern stehen, oder?"

Abwartend sah sie ihn an, innerlich total aufgewühlt.

"Was für Bücher sind das? Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er, ohne auf ihre Fragen einzugehen.

"Ich habe sie zu Hause."

"Ich muss alles darüber wissen!", gab er zurück und stand auf.

Er nahm ihren Arm und sie folgte ihm nach draußen. Zusammen verließen sie das Krankenhaus und Sam steuerte ein Taxi an, das gerade einen älteren Mann abgeliefert hatte.

*

"Ich fasse es nicht!", sagte Sam und ließ das Buch sinken - das erste von den 24 Büchern, die sie besaß. "Wie kann dieser Kerl das alles über uns wissen?"

"Keine Ahnung!", gab Emily zurück. "War Dean wirklich in der Hölle?"

Sam warf ihr einen verständnislosen Blick zu und Emily senkte den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich die blödeste Frage, die sie ihm stellen konnte.

"Wer ist das? Dieser Carver Edlund?"

"Das ist nicht sein richtiger Name - da die Bücher nicht so großen Erfolg hatten, kann ich Dir leider nicht mehr dazu sagen."

"Wo hast Du sie gekauft? Wo kann ich die Dinger kriegen?"

"In einem Laden in Minneapolis, Golden Comics."

"Ich muss mit Dean dort hin und mehr erfahren! Kann ich das mitnehmen?"

Emily nickte - natürlich gab sie das Buch nicht gerne her, aber besser Dieses als z.B. "Heart" oder "Route 666", wo es sehr... offenherzige Beschreibungen der Beiden gab.

"Und jetzt? Bist Du sehr sauer auf mich?", fragte sie.

Sam sah zu ihr hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand er auf und kam auf sie zu.

"Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Ich bin überrascht! Heißt das, Du weißt all das über mich und... und Du hast nichts gesagt?"

"Wie hätte ich das anstellen sollen ohne dass Du mich für verrückt hältst?"

"Einfach die Wahrheit sagen!"

"Habe ich doch jetzt!", gab sie hitzig zurück.

"Ja, jetzt!"

"Wann denn sonst? Herrgott, ich dachte selbst ich bin verrückt weil das!", sie zeigte auf das Buch "Was in diesen Büchern steht, wenn das wahr ist, Sam, dann... oh Gott! Wer sollte mir das denn glauben? Verdammt noch mal!"

Sie war noch nie gut im Streiten gewesen. Argumente finden? Pah, wofür denn? Das war auch schon immer ihr Problem gewesen, wenn sie mit Sharon über etwas diskutiert hatte. Sie war einfach kein Mensch, der schlagfertig war und der sich gut rechtfertigen konnte. Und das hier? Das hier führte zu gar nichts. Sam war ein Dickkopf! Das wusste sie aus den Büchern. Er würde nicht nachgeben, egal welche schwachsinnigen Antworten sie ihm an den Kopf warf.

"Ich wollte wirklich, es wäre nicht so.", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

"Ja, ich auch. Ich muss Dean abholen und dann weiter."

Emily senkte den Kopf. So sollte alles enden? Die Begegnung mit ihrem Traummann konnte doch nicht so schnell wieder vorbei sein, oder? Hätte sie diese Bücher doch niemals erwähnt...

"Es ist gut, dass Du mir davon erzählt hast.", sagte er dann und sie sah ihn wieder an.

Konnte er ihr verzeihen? Eigentlich hatte sie ja nicht viel falsch gemacht, oder? Na gut, sie hatte es zu lange für sich behalten - aber sie wusste nun mal, was sie wusste und daran konnte man nichts ändern.

"Du hast Dich gut geschlagen, wirklich."

Sie glaubte kaum, was sie da hörte - ja, offenbar war er wirklich gerade dabei, ihr zu verzeihen.

"Naja, für meine Verhältnisse...", murmelte sie.

Und dann geschah es: Sam beugte sich herab und küsste sie noch einmal. Er küsste sie! Nicht umgekehrt! Es war wirklich ein kleines Wunder. Nach allem, was passiert war! Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch waren zurück und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Viel zu schnell löste er sich wieder von ihr und sie schloss die Augen, während er noch einmal über ihr Haar strich.

"Pass auf Dich auf.", sagte er und sie hörte, wie er das Zimmer verließ.

Sie wusste, dass er sich soeben verabschiedet hatte, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos sein würde, ihm nachzulaufen oder ihm ins Krankenhaus zu folgen. Er musste weiter. Er hatte ein anderes Leben, in das er zurück kehren musste.

Dann hörte sie Schritte, die sich ihrem Zimmer näherten und voller Hoffnung, sah sie wieder auf. Doch es war ihr Dad, der seinen Kopf herein streckte.

"Du bist hier?", fragte er. "Habe ich doch richtig gehört. Wer war denn noch da?"

"Das war Sam, er hat mich nach Hause gebracht.", antwortete sie traurig. "Er ist gerade gegangen."

Ihr Vater betrat das Zimmer und kam auf sie zu.

"Das war eine schlimme Erfahrung, was?"

"Wie viele Tote hat es gegeben?", fragte sie und sie versuchte sich durch die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater von dem Schmerz abzulenken, den sie gerade verspürte, weil Sam nun weg war...

*

"Ich fasse es nicht! Alter, ich bin hier voll zugange!"

Dean lag auf dem Bett ihres Motelzimmers in Minneapolis und war ganz vertieft in eines der Bücher, die sie bei dem Comicbuchladen gekauft hatten, den Emily erwähnt hatte.

Inzwischen fühlte er sich schon viel besser und er hatte die Attacke der Meerspinne ganz gut weg gesteckt. Aber dass sie am Ende noch so etwas herausfinden würden, wie das hier! Das toppte nun wirklich alles.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass Emily das hier über ihn gelesen hatte, packte ihn das pure Grauen. Nicht nur, dass er - und vor allem das, was er in diesem Buch mit Cassie tat - sehr genau beschrieben war, war es auch noch schlecht geschrieben! Schmalzig! Furchtbar!

"Ich weiß.", antwortete Sam.

Scheiße, Sam hatte das wohl auch gelesen... arghhh, das ganze nahm Dimensionen an, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefielen.

Nun verstand Dean auch, weshalb Emily ihn auf seinen Vater hatte ansprechen können. Er war sich nicht mehr wirklich sicher gewesen ob es passiert war, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch das Gift der Meerspinne ganz schön durcheinander gewesen war. Aber ja, sie hatte es getan...

Sams Handy klingelte und er nahm ab. Sicher wieder Bobby...

"Oh, das tut mir leid. Nein, wir können sie leider nicht zurück bringen. Natürlich. Ich werde das Geld gleich morgen anweisen. Danke... ja, danke."

"Wer war das denn?"

"Du glaubst es nicht."

Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete.

"Grandma Horny!"

Er machte große Augen.

"Woher hat die denn Deine Nummer?"

"Von Sharon. Und die hat sie wohl von Emily. Sie hat gefragt, wo ihre Smokings bleiben."

Dean lachte. Die Smokings die sie bei der alten Lady geliehen hatten, waren hinüber.

"Du hättest Emily nicht Deine Nummer geben sollen!"

"Ja, ich schätze, Du hast recht.", gab Sam zurück und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. "Hier, sieh Dir das an.", sagte er dann.

Dean kam zu ihm an den Tisch, wo er eine Seite aufgerufen hatte, die wohl aufgrund der Bücher erstellt worden war. Er zog den Laptop zu sich herum.

"Es gibt Sam-Girls und Dean-Girls? Und was ist ein Slash-Fan?", fragte er.

Sam verzog das Gesicht.

"Wie Sam/Slash/Dean - Zusammen."

Dean starrte seinen Bruder an und fühlte leichte Übelkeit aufsteigen. Das war genug! Sie mussten diesen Carver Edlund ausfindig machen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich!

*

Eine Woche später schlichen Emily und Sharon sich am Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern vorbei, wo Emilys Dad auf der Couch lag und schnarchte. Sie betraten das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters und schalteten den Computer ein.

"Und Du glaubst echt, dass die da drin sind?"

"Sollten sie sein.", antwortete Emily.

"Was, wenn er uns erwischt?"

"Referat, denk dran!"

"Ok."

Der Computer piepte laut, als er endlich hoch gefahren war und sie beide lauschten. Doch Emilys Dad schnarchte zum Glück weiter.

Ihr Vater hatte von seinem Arbeitsplatz zu Hause Zugang zu den Polizeiakten und zum Verzeichnis der Verbrecherkartei. Er hatte ihr natürlich immer gesagt, dass sein Computer für sie tabu war, aber manchmal musste man Vorschriften einfach ignorieren.

Sie klickte das Icon für die Polizeiseiten auf dem Desktop an und hoffte, dass man kein Passwort eingeben musste - zu ihrem Glück war es nicht so. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick über die Seite schweifen und fand ein Suchfeld.

"Und Du bist Dir sicher, dass Du Dich nicht verhört hast?"

"Nein, ich weiß es. Winchester. Er sagte Sam Winchester."

Sie tippte den Namen ein und startete eine Suchanfrage.

Kurz darauf erschien ein Bild von Sam.

"Oh mein Gott!", quietschte Sharon. "Ich glaube es nicht!"

"Und hier steht, dass er mit Dean Winchester verwandt ist.", sie klickte auf den Link.

"Da ist er! Sieh Dir die Bilder an! Oh, ich vermisse ihn, er ist eine Augenweide!", stieß ihre Freundin hervor.

"Beruhige Dich, Sharon. Ich drucke Dir die Bilder aus, okay? Lass mich mal lesen... Hier steht, die Beiden sind bei einem Gefangenen-Transport bei einer Helikopter-Explosion umgekommen! Genau wie im Buch!"

"Okay, jetzt steht es fest, ich muss die Bücher doch noch lesen!", flüsterte Sharon. "Mach schon, druck´ alles aus!"

Emily betätigte den Button und verfluchte den Drucker, der plötzlich einen Heidenlärm veranstaltete.

"Shit shit shit!", schnell schloss sie die Seiten der Polizei, öffnete ein weiteres Fenster und suchte nach etwas Anderem.

Sharon nahm unterdessen die ausgedruckten Seiten aus dem Gerät und schob sie sich unter den Pullover. Emily drückte auf irgend einen wahllosen Artikel eines großen Online-Lexikons und druckte erneut. Und dann hörten sie auch schon Schritte, die sich dem Zimmer näherten, während der Drucker wieder loslegte.

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte ihr Vater verschlafen, als er herein kam.

"Mein Computer ist mal wieder abgestürzt, Dad.", schoss es aus Emily heraus. "Er spinnt total und wir müssen bis Montag noch dieses Referat für die Uni fertig machen."

"Aha... Du weißt schon, dass ich es nicht gerne sehe, wenn Du an meinem PC bist?"

"Ich wollte Dich fragen, aber Du hast schon geschlafen.", log sie.

"Echt, Mr. Sheppard, Sie waren total weggetreten. Sie schnarchen übrigens, als könnten Sie ganze Laubwälder absägen.", fügte Sharon hinzu.

Ihr Vater lächelte höflich und lief um den Schreibtisch herum, um einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was sie hier trieben.

"Erzengel?", fragte er und zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ja, für unseren Theologiekurs!", antwortete Emily schnell.

"Mhm. Wusste gar nicht, dass Du Dich für so etwas interessierst... Na, dann macht nicht mehr zu lange."

"Klar doch, Dad."

Beide warteten angespannt, bis er endlich wieder weg war, dann begann Sharon zu kichern, doch Emily war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Schnell löschte sie den Verlauf der letzten Stunde vom PC und hoffte, damit auch die Anfrage im Polizeiprogramm ihres Vaters vertuscht zu haben.

"Gehen wir!", sagte sie dann und fuhr den PC herunter.

Schnell griff sie sich die unnötigen Ausdrucke und lief los. Langsam und so normal wie möglich gingen sie wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer und erst dort erlaubte auch Emily es sich, etwas zu entspannen.

"Oh mein Gott!", quietschte sie.

"Ich weiß!", Sharon holte die Ausdrucke hervor und drückte ihr zwei davon in die Hand.

"Das darf er nie finden!"

"Ich nehme sie mit zu mir, aber ich werde irre! Sam und Dean, zwei gesuchte Verbrecher und Du hattest recht! Du hattest recht mit allem, was Du mir gesagt hast!", Sharon war total aufgedreht.

"Unglaublich."

"Das war echt das aufregendste, was uns jemals passiert ist, oder?"

"Aber echt!", Emily hielt das Bild von Sam in ihren Händen und schon wieder spürte sie, dass sie ihn vermisste. "Das werden wir mit Sicherheit niemals vergessen.", sagte sie dann.

Sie beschloss, dass sie sein Bild doch bei sich behalten würde - versteckt in einem der Bücher, die ihr wirklich das größte Abenteuer ihres Lebens beschert hatten.

\- Ende -


End file.
